


Inconsequential Significance

by InAHat



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Body Horror, I'm not sure honestly but I guess it's better to be safe than sorry..., Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 53,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InAHat/pseuds/InAHat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you think you could teach an immortal asshole love and friendship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dzixo Vrxqg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it turns out it's been exactly a year since I started writing A Body and A Buddy and what other way to celebrate by me writing another unnecessary long fanfic!

Summer was over, it had been over for nearly a month now.

The greatest threat against all of reality had been banished, but that wasn’t good enough. He was still out there, scheming God only knows what. He needed to be dealt with permanently, his presence to his conscious must be destroyed, he had to die. And it would be a human death.

Four figures stood in a basement, a couple stories underground but surprisingly well-lit. A chalk circle was drawn on the floor and divided into ten sections, it was much more intricate; filled to the brim with more patterns and symbols than people would care to count. There were still 10 symbols that were much more prominent and nearing the edge. The very center was being filled out with an image of their enemy in question.

Stan, Soos, and Wendy all stared at the drawing with various states of emotional detachment, some doing better than others in avoiding a bubbling anger from brewing. Ford finished off the drawing, the piece of chalk creating that liar’s pupil. As the Author backed away then left the last line, the chalk illuminated a bright blue. 

Out of nowhere, with no known or possible source, a gentle breeze kicked up and encircled the drawing then continued on into the center. A small spark came about and transformed into a single flame.

For every reason, they were waiting to hear that awful mocking laugh to echo in the room but it remained quiet.

The fire grew and separated into multiple flames while forming the shape of a simple triangle. The void between the space of the row of flames became more apparent as the illuminated lines on the ground glowed brighter. What was forming into the shape of the demon had an almost celestial appearance.

Ford raised his hand, waiting to make a signal for their next move. They had to wait for Bill himself to appear or else it was for naught.

The moment everyone saw Bill’s eye open and stare at them, Ford moved his hand down swiftly, signaling everyone to cut off a line in the circle of chalk they stood on.

In mere seconds, before Bill could even make a single “ha”, the bright blue glow on the floor died immediately and with it, the demon that once brought forth Weirdmageddon was now being forced into reality against his will. The spatial triangle Bill once was gained form but soon fell onto the ground, he wasn’t gone though, they all knew it wasn't over. Bill soon began to resemble something of tar with how it looked like a thick liquid on the ground. Bill could feel what were his limbs forming; he tried to pull himself up from the chalk covered floor but was unable to from the lack of bones and possibly even muscle.

To another set of eyes, he almost resembled a giant blob of tar mixed with hundreds of different glitters. Soon Bill could feel his own eye separate into two, everything doubled and refused to focus on anything. He could feel his body become hollow then fill itself to the brim with organs and fluids, muscles wrapped around the bone that in turn had caged his mind.

In time, his new form made all the necessary orifices and he was finally able to scream from every single sensation he was forced to endure.

His skin was forming, ready to shield his open nerves and exposed muscles, but it was much too slow. Even though the tar-like substance still covered his body like it was skin itself, it wasn’t the same.

He couldn’t move, the pain was unbearable, completely different from the self inflicted wounds he brought onto the bodies he possessed. He could only scream until his newly formed throat became raw, until his skin formed over the bloody muscles, until he could pass out from the energy he was using with this new physical form.

All eyes were on him, staring in complete horror of what they were witnessing.

Soon enough, Bill Cipher, a demon that had the potential to cause an apocalypse, was now a simple human lying unconscious on the ground, absolutely and completely helpless, his body trembling from both the cold and the shock.

Though he would never know, Wendy and Soos tossed an old Mystery Shack shirt and a pair of over-sized cargo shorts by his unconscious body.

Stan had to get back to any awaiting tourists, the Shack would be open in half an hour but there were always some saps who came early for any secret deals. (The secret being that Stan actually charged them more than the average price.) “Don’t go blowing anything up while I’m gone,” he told his twin before leaving the basement.

“As long as he doesn’t cause anything, I’m sure you won’t have to worry one bit,” Ford answered just as Stan left.

Wendy and Soos were planning on leaving soon enough, they still had work to do in the Shack.

"What do you plan on doing now?" The lumberjack asked.

“You don’t plan on actually killing him, do you?” Soos added. “When you said all that stuff about him having to die, you don’t mean we have to do it ourselves, right?”

“Of course not,” Ford told them as he used the bottom of his boot to wipe away more of the summoning circle on the ground. That would be too good for someone like Bill. “I plan on having him live out the rest of his life as a human.”

Soos and Wendy glanced at each other in confusion then stared back at the Author in hopes he would elaborate a bit more.

“Bill has been alive for more than a billion years, something like a single human lifetime will pass by for him as if it were nothing,” Ford explained while the two looked at the former demon, pity almost came to mind for what they were feeling but the last thing they would try to do is have empathy for such a monster.

The fact he would live with the reality he now had such a short time left would be nothing short of torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, I'm even uploading this in the middle of the night. It never ends, does it?  
> Maybe this time I won't complain about sleeping as much.


	2. Zdnh-xs Fdoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now introducing the reader yourself!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's day 2 of my daily updates challenge whatever thing and I'm already kind of overwhelmed. Blah!

“Cool your jets, I’m coming!” You reassured as you opened the door, one hand still rubbing against your face to wipe away any remnants of sleep.

There stood the man of the unreasonably early hour, Soos Ramirez. Just as you were about to give him a hello before asking why he was at your place on such an ungodly time, you noticed something that looked like the lower half of a body draped over his shoulder.

A baffled expression painted your face as you went from staring at the pair of legs to Soos. “I’m going to need some context for this.”

“No problem dude,” Soos answered. “Can I come inside though? Cause my shoulder’s kinda starting hurt from carrying this guy.”

“Uh, yeah,” you said as you widened the door and let Soos in.

The chubby Hispanic went over to your couch, hoisted whatever or whoever was on his shoulder off and onto the sofa.

“Context; now,” you demanded as you stared at the passed out man.

He looked about a couple years older than you, roughly late twenties. Really messy dirty blonde hair (though it could even be brown with how the lighting was messing with it) and brown skin with darker freckles splattered everywhere. He was wearing a yellow T-shirt with a dull red question mark and a pair of cargo shorts probably a few sizes too big.

“Okay, ya know how I told you about the weird paranormal stuff that went on during the summer?”

“Yeah?” You were out of town for most of the summer, a nice road trip throughout the Pacific Northwest really made you feel re-energized but your sleep schedule never quite settled when you got back just a couple days ago. Soos was sweet enough to call you on occasion and caught you up on the craziness that went on in town if you asked. It… It was definitely something. You were used to him talking about the weirdness of Gravity Falls but that was usually Soos being Soos, until the Oddpocalypse came about.

“And you remember how I told you about there being a triangle guy who messed with dreams and junk?”

Your head basically swerved to Soos while you stared at him with wide eyes. “No,” is all you could say in disbelief. “No.”

"Yeah, that's him," Soos confirmed with a nervous chuckle.

“How does that even happen?” You asked, this didn’t make sense.

“It’s kind of a long story, dude, but what basically what happened was that the best way to prevent Bill from causing anymore damage was that we kind of got rid of his powers and gave him a human form.”

“Okay, but why did you bring him to my place?” You questioned. “Why not let him stay at yours?”

“Already tried that actually,” Soos told you as he brought a hand to the back of his neck. “Abuelita was a bit too much for him, and the other way around.”

“I don’t even want to know,” you cut off before he added to the explanation. “Why my place though?”

“Well, you said you needed a roommate, so here’s your new roommate,” he even tried presenting it with jazz hands and a “ta-da!”

“I said I needed a roommate to help pay rent, I don’t want to babysit some ex-demon!” You nearly shout from how ridiculous the situation was getting already. “How’s he gonna get a job? Did you make papers for him or anything?”

“It’s okay, Mr. Pines is already working on it,” Soos reassured you. “It’s gonna take him awhile because of the Shack and all but he’ll have everything under control.”

“How long is awhile?” You asked with an annoyed but tired tone.

“Maybe a couple of weeks,” Soos answered. He made a face like he was embarrassed that it would take much longer than he wanted you to think.

“Seriously?”

A groan came from the man on your couch. “Jeez, could you two be any louder?” The once apparently powerful demon grumbled as he ran his hand over his face from his scalp. His strange hazel eyes peaked through his fingers then locked in on you when he lifted his head from the back of the couch. “You a friend of his?”

Your expression stayed fairly neutral as you answered with a “yes.” Soos and you were friends since high school but had known each other from the time you were lab partners in middle school.

Bill (what kind of demon was named Bill anyway?) tilted his head, his face almost seemed to twitch, like if he wasn’t sure if he should or could make a proper facial expression to your response. “I don’t see it.”

You almost were going to ask what he meant by that but Soos turned your attention to him once he got a hold of your shoulder. “Look, I swear it’s not gonna be that bad.”

You glanced at Bill, who now seemed occupied with listing off everything that was in your rather small condo in his head, and then looked back at Soos with an expression that told him you weren’t sold on the idea.

“Dude, I promise that he’ll be out of your hands in no time. We just need a few weeks to get everything settled and it’ll be like he was never even here.”

You made a shallow breath before giving him your answer. “Okay, fine. He can stay but I don’t expect him living here rent free. If he can’t get a job in two weeks, I’m sending him back to the Shack. Got it?” You didn’t sound intimidating in any sense but he took your tone very seriously.

“Crystal clear,” he told you.

“Now is there anything I should know about this guy before you go?”

“Yeah, you should probably keep away from anything that can be used as a weapon, like a fork or knife, he even fought Abuelita with a spoon the other day. Also you can’t believe a word he says.”

“You know, I might have to ask about what did happen between Abuleita and this guy.”

“Oh, I’ll totally tell you about it the next time you're over,” Soos said then went to the door. “I gotta go, I don’t want to keep Mr. Pines waiting, ya know?”

“Yeah, alright,” you told him as he started shutting the door. “I’ll call you if anything comes up.”

A thumbs up appeared for a brief moment before going back behind the door.

“So...” Bill's voice grabbing your attention, “Is there anything I can eat? I’m starving, and I'm sick of all the cans of brown meat, so it better not be that.”

“There’s pudding in the fridge, the utensil drawer is on the left, make sure to close both of them when you're done then put anything left on the counter after,” you responded then started walking back to your room. “I’m going to bed, so when I wake up you better not have trashed the place.”

You didn’t close your bedroom door but instead land practically face first in the warm sea of sheets and blankets and try to sleep (or the very least nap) until you felt like it would be a better time to be up and at ‘em. If that ex-demon guy caused a ruckus or something else that was going to ruin your rest, then he was going to have another thing coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some bits and pieces I need to edit but I'll do that in the morning.


	3. Zhdn Vwrpdfk, Vwurqj Shuvrqdolwb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not lying when I say this is probably word vomit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where this plot will go, nobody knows~!

You blink lazily while half of your face was buried into your pillow. You were reviewing how your morning started out and even though it technically hadn’t ended yet, it still felt a bit bizarre. Actually, a bit was being too nice, it was really bizarre.

Soon you pushed yourself up and sat on your bed, waiting for your consciousness to become fully awake. You could hear that the tv was on but you had no idea what was playing, it didn’t sound like any show you knew, it seemed like white noise actually. In time, you got around to putting on some decent morning clothes and left your room to see if your new “roommate” was still here and didn’t decide to leave for some reason.

You peak your head out the door and saw the messy mop of blond hair at your couch along with the television only showing a static screen. Confusion was quickly painted on your face as you got closer to the couch, only to find out that Bill has practically ransacked your fridge of any and all sweet treats.

Colorful wrappers and clear plastic cups and spoons littered the couch with the floor and table in front of it.

“Dude!” You yell. Bill looked back at you wide-eyed as his hand went to wipe away the chocolate around his mouth. “I told you to put everything on the counter when you were done!”

“Oh man! You two really are friends! Even some of his mannerism rubbed off on you!” He laughed, you could see that his tongue was now dyed brown from all the candy.

You were kind of taken aback by his statement for a brief moment. “What did I tell you about putting everything away when you were done?” You weren’t going to let him distract you from what was really annoying you.

“I haven’t finished everything yet,” he countered as he held up another to-be eaten pudding cup.

“You’re gonna get really sick if you keep eating all that junk,” you informed the demon while pushed away some of the trash on the sofa and took a seat.

“If it’s junk, then why do you have so much of it?”

“There was a sale, so I bought it in bulk,” you defend quickly. “Besides, I’m not dumb enough to gorge myself with it all in one go.”

“Phhbbbtttt...” Bill simply went with blowing a raspberry at you. “I’m gonna enjoy these taste buds if it’s the last thing I do,” Bill basically preached.

“And it probably will be if you keep that up,” you add as you grab the pudding cup out of his hand along with one of the many plastic spoons.

“Is this from that fact that you humans can actually kill yourselves from eating?” Bill asked as he just grabbed a candy bar from a small pile of the table.

“Pretty much,” you confirm. “It can get you in either an instant or overtime, but that depends on the person mostly.”

Soon a light tap was heard from the table, you glanced down and saw that Bill put the candy bar back. “Hey, where’s the bathroom?” Bill's voice wavered as he brought his hand close to his mouth, ready to cover it. He looked like he was going to be sick with how his cheeks puffed up.

“Across from the bedroom,” you answered to which he quickly made a run for it.

A minute hadn't even passed until Bill started to heave and cough.

A grimace came across your face from hearing the gross noises, he had it coming for everything that he had done but still... it sounded like he was having a rough time with having a body and all its functions.

After a few more moments passed by and all you could hear from him was dry heaving, you got up from the couch and went to check on him.

In all honestly, you were expecting to see his head in your toilet or sink, not your shower. (It also worked as a bath but that wasn’t the point.)

“Dude!” You yelled as you came up to him and quickly turned the water on then set it for the shower nozzle. There was no way you were going to let that putrid smell set in, even as Bill started screaming from his head getting soaked by the ice cold water.

“What the heck?!” The former demon yelled at you once he moved away from the water.

“That’s what you get,” you told him then turned the water off once all the bile went down the drain. You grabbed the cup by the sink, filled it with water, and then handed it to Bill.

He glared at you then at the cup, Bill looked like he almost wasn’t sure what you were trying to do with it.

“Rinse your mouth,” you told him. “It’ll help you feel better.”

He took the glass then gargled about half of the cup.

“Don’t swallow, or else it’ll be for nothing,” you add.

“I’m not stupid,” Bill answered once he spit it out into your tub. You rolled your eyes from seeing him do that, you would go wash it off once this was all said and done.

“Whatever,” you mumbled. “You can swallow it now, the water should probably help soothe any burning sensation in your throat.”

Bill did just that and handed over the cup once he finished.

“Better?”

“Better,” Bill confirmed then got up slowly and left the bathroom.

“You’re welcome!” You yelled once you saw him lounge on the couch.

He didn’t so much respond but kept his attention on the static screen playing on your tv. (Great, another thing you would have to fix.)

Taking in a deep breath, you eased your nerves then went to the coat closet to grab a rolled-up sleeping bag.

“Think fast!” You told Bill as you tossed it to him and watched it hit him head on, his yell sounding almost comical.

“What was that for?!”

“You see that couch you're sitting on, that’s your bed now and that sleeping bag is gonna be your blanket,” you answered. “So unless you want to wake up with bugs all over you, I think you should get around to cleaning up then.”

Bill scowled, his expression being pretty clear for once. You scowled back.

This was for Soos, you reminded yourself. And he promised you it wouldn’t take too long. You could definitely handle some jerk for a couple weeks, even if said jerk was once the same demon that reeked havoc in Gravity Falls along with the rest of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to post new chapter on my afternoons now (since I started a bad habit in posting in the middle of the night with the last fic) and also plan on updating on weekdays only. (Weekends seem like nice days to take a break.)


	4. Dvslulq dqg Hqwhuwdlqphqw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This feels like more filler but I have to start somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically 4 o'clock is still in the afternoon.

“Being human sucks! How can you guys live like this?!” Bill complained while he lied down on the couch. He covered his eyes to block out the light that was giving him a migraine.

“Just do,” you answered as you dump all the scraps of plastic into the trash. “It’s not that bad once you get used to it,” you add on.

“Not like you had any options,” Bill snarked.

“Yeah, yeah,” you replied in the same tone. You grabbed an apple from a bowl of fruit then sat down on the couch. “Is there anything else you can do expect complain?”

Bill only made his frown more exaggerated while he kept the palms of his hands pressed over his eyes.

“Your headache getting any better?” You asked as you took a bite of the red fruit.

“Like it could, my body is already decaying as it is,” Bill answered.

You made a face from that. “Would you like some aspirin? It could probably help with the pain.”

He didn’t answer you, he only focused on his migraine and continued on his sour expression.

You took another bite of your apple then kept it in your mouth once you got off from the couch and went to your bathroom for the medicine in the cabinet.

In time you placed a glass of water (with a coaster underneath) and two pills of aspirin right beside it on the coffee table. “Take those, get some rest, and I guarantee you’ll feel better when you wake up,” is all you told him.

Bill peeked through his fingers but continued to glare at you. He couldn’t understand you, why were you trying to help him? You didn’t see to like him one bit and the feeling was pretty mutual.

“So is there anything you can do besides complain about being human?” you rephrase.

“I know all the secrets of the universe,” Bill told you in a nonchalant way after he chugged the pills down with his water. “I could also see the ultraviolet patterns on flowers, understand the motion of the stars, and hear the thoughts of animals.”

“Can you still do that?”

“Course not, humans are such tiny-mind folks, they wouldn’t be able to handle such information. Your brains would fry from the overload.”

“So I’m guessing I can’t add those on your résumé,” you quipped.

“Spare me your snarky attitude,” Bill reacted.

“Well you’re living here, so you’re kind of stuck with me and my attitude,” then quickly add, “unless you can get a job and find your own place.”

Bill moved his hands away from his face and let his arms drape over the couch. “Why are you letting me stay? You don’t care and I can tell you rather not have me here.”

“Soos is my friend, and he asked for my help,” you explain as you got up to throw away your apple core. “Friends help friends, at least in my experience that is. Plus I have no real firsthand experience with you so who knows on how I’ll feel about you later on, but you already mucked it up with everyone else.”

“Take it as foreshadowing,” Bill commented.

“Alright,” you shrugged. “Hey, how would you feel about cereal for lunch? And dinner too?”

You didn’t have a lot of variety at the moment.

 

Couldn’t sleep, there was absolutely no way Bill could sleep. Not when he could hear the sounds of his own heart in his ears or feel his nails grow from his fingertips and toes. How could they deal with this? How were they able to just not think about it? How could they ignore it?

Naps? Sleep? What's the point? Just keep going until you fall unconscious. Loads of humans did that anyway, and he was better than all of the combined.

Bill stood up from the couch and looked out the window, it was September now and very few leaves were changing color but it was much colder than it was in the summer.

Of course, Oregon was usually a chilly place, even for the warmer months.

He glanced around and started looking through the small book shelf you had under the TV. None of the titles caught his interest to his disappointment. Bill only groaned while he paced in your tiny living room.

He could eat but that wasn’t all that entertaining. Maybe you had some DVDs hidden somewhere, he checked the sides of the TV and saw some DVDs. They were a bunch of “classic” movie titles, like “the Blob” or “the Thing” and even “the Mist”. (Talk about creative titles.)

Bill was honestly surprised to see those three in the stack, they were pretty gore-y according to human standards, not that he didn't like that really, at least he had some decent entertainment now.

He check the other side of the TV stand and saw a bunch of TV shows, there was two shows he knew about more than the others. (He also couldn't help but notice all those cartoons.) One was a short 2 season show about a murder in some town in Oregon while the one about aliens and the paranormal went on for 9 seasons.

“Might as well start now,” Bill told himself as he pulled the cases out and set them on the table. He didn’t have much time so he might as well see what was all the fuss about these movies and shows.

The better question for him was “what should he start with first?”

 

You kept hearing noise from your living room, you would have thought that you turned off the TV but you guess that wasn't the case.

As you pulled yourself out of bed and were about to leave your room, you remembered that Bill was sleeping there. Well, maybe not sleeping but staying really.

You opt to shut your door to muffle the noise instead.

You could talk about it in the morning, also you had work to do.

The indistinguishable voices from the TV was turning out to be nice white noise you noted.

You fell back to sleep, occasionally you dreamed of nonsensical things but that was normal for anybody really. You smiled as you thought of your friends and were reminded of all the good times you had, your fingers curled over your blanket as if trying to keep a hold of that image in your mind.

The back of your mind urged you to talk to Soos in the morning for ideas, any job will do for you honestly, as long as it meant Bill could pay his share.

You also hoped that there could be a chance you could befriend Bill but that seemed close to the unlikely side of things.

Of course, Gravity Falls was practically home to the bizarre and unlikely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants to take a guess on what shows I was referencing because I wasn't really trying with that but whatever.


	5. Grq'w Jr Dorqh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, now with double the Stan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is super late for an afternoon.

“Wait, do you have any other clothes, like at all?” You asked Bill as you put on your jacket.

“Nope,” Bill answered with a full mouth of cereal.

You sighed while rolling your eyes. “I don’t think anything of mine can really help,” Bill was like a head taller than you anyway so he couldn’t really wear your clothes. (Not that you would really want him wearing them.)

“I’m sure you can get something at the thrift store pretty cheap,” you told Bill after thinking of the option.

He pretty much shrugged as he took another bite of cereal. “And?”

“I’m pretty sure having some nice clothes will give a good impression for a job interview,” you answered.

You swear you could see Bill roll his eyes from that.

“If it helps, you can buy anything you want once you get a job,” you add.

“I know about the exchange of goods and services,” Bill replied. “I wasn’t born yesterday.”

“I wouldn’t know to be honest,” you checked your phone for the time and saw you had at least 30 minutes to get to work. “I got to go to work soon, so if it works for you we can go get you some clothes afterwards.”

“Fine,” Bill yawned.

“Okay,” you mumbled as you got your bag. “There’s some food in the cabinet and if you want you can watch any of my DVDs. I’ll be back in a few hours so it would be great if you don’t make a mess while I’m gone,” you said then left your home and locked the door.

Bill made a face once you were long gone. Now he didn’t really want to spend the good part of his day here, there could be a lot more entertaining stuff to do outside. A smile came across his face when he knew just where to go.

 

“Hello?” you answered your phone.

“Hey, dude,” Soos started out with, “When does your lunch break start because I kind of could use your help.”

“In about 5 minutes actually. Why, is something going on at the Shack?” You were already confused by that since Soos usually fixed everything there, being the handyman and all.

“Yeah, you could definitely say that,” he told you as a loud crashing noise came through the phone.

You pulled the speaker away from your face and looked at it in shock, like you would be able to see whatever damage had just occurred. Soon you brought the phone back and told him, “I’ll get there as soon as I can.”

In the background, you could hear a gruff voice scream, “Get back you demented lawn ornaments!” Which was soon followed by a loud crash. You made the decision to end the call there before it would just worry you with how bad it was sounding.

 

A comically stunned expression was all over your face while you saw practically an army of tiny men rampage up and over the Mystery Shack. You carefully got your way to the door then open it and saw that in the gift shop there were two old man pretty much pushing the gnomes away with leaf blowers while Soos was sweeping away red cone hats off the ground. Soon enough you got to Soos and tapped on his shoulder to get his attention.

“Uh, hey,” you started out with. “So what did you need me for?”

A swift thud was heard and everyone turned to it, there was Bill now tied up by rope. You could see that his wrists, arms, and legs were bound together as he now lied on the ground with an annoyed look. He was even beginning to chew at the rope to get free.

“Oh, now I see,” is all you could really say.

“Is this your friend that you were talking about the other day?” One of the old men asked Soos. He looked at lot like Soos’ boss except for a few differences like the darker hair, the cleft chin, and the sixth finger on each of his hands. Also, he had a different voice compared to the original Mr. Mystery.

“Oh yeah,” Soos confirmed as he pulled you forward by your shoulders and basically brought you to the bespectacled man.

You held your hand out on instinct and gave your introduction. For a moment you thought he would be a lot more intimidating but he came off a lot nicer in just seconds.

“Good to meet you, I’m Stanford Pines, PhD,” he told you.

You were confused for a second then remembered that there was a huge event that lead to Soos’ boss to change his identity. “Oh!” (Now you kind of wish you kept your mouth shut since no one knew that was processing in your head.) “It’s nice to meet you,” you quickly covered up with a smile.

“So you’re the one that Soos said was gonna keep this guy out of our hands, right?” Stanley Pines asked you.

“Yeah, but I had work, and I can’t have him there,” you felt yourself try to explain. “I thought he was going just stay home but…” you had nothing else to add, all you could really do now was grimace at the mess that was made by you indirectly. “Is there anyway I can help?”

Stan pinched the bridge of his nose and made a brief groan. “Nah, kid, it wasn’t your fault. Just get that menace out of my shop and I’ll call it even.”

“I can take the rest of day off of work and help clean up,” you insisted. Your boss was a pretty relaxed person and there were several times you had covered for others, it wouldn’t be much different if you did the same. “I’d feel bad just kind of leaving it like this.”

Almost instantly a broom was stuffed into your hands, you were almost confused for a second until Mr. Pines started shouting, “Okay, now no more dilly-dallying and clean this place up, time is money!”

 

“You’re a jerk, Bill,” you told him as the two of you walked back home.

“It comes with the territory,” Bill replied as he gently rubbed the reddened skin on his wrists that was from the rope.

“What territory?” you snarked. “You’re not a demon anymore.”

“Still got the mind of one though.”

“Look, I just wanted to have an easy day at work but you couldn’t let that happen,” you said. “Is there anyway that I can help you in making being a human any easier for you?”

Bill looked confused, the edge of his mouth twitched as he kept it open. “What?”

“If I can help make this whole transition to human thing easier for you, can you do the same for me?”

Bill’s eyes widened at that. “Are you trying to make a deal with me?”

“I guess,” you answer, not knowing why he was suddenly interested.

Bill gave you a smile after that. “And what if you can't make it easier?”

“I don’t know, you can do anything then because I couldn’t help like I promised,” you shrugged.

“It’s a deal then!” Bill answered a bit too cheery for your experience, he grabbed your hand and shook on it.

Once he let go, you stared at your palm like he had burned it but it looked completely fine. You tried to smile and make it seem like that didn’t get to you, but you were pretty sure that just fueled it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to Little Tokyo in LA with one of my friends tomorrow so there's a chance I won't update tomorrow, sorry.


	6. Wzr Pruh Hjjv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If anyone understands the title chapter, kudos to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update the fic like I said I would, I had other stuff going on like a doctor's appointment. Though my friend had to cancel the trip to Little Tokyo, I really should have just went around to finishing this chapter instead of watching magical girl anime.

About three days had passed since you made an agreement with Bill, but it hardly made anything easier. Right now he was curled into a ball of blankets as he tried to shield himself from the cold morning.

You could only guess that he was still getting used to basics like the weather and morning grogginess. (Though you weren’t much better with that sometimes honestly.)

“C’mon,” you called as you nudged him. “It’s 8 o’clock, you need to get up now.”

“Not until you turn on the heater!” Bill shouted through the layers of cloth.

“I’m not wasting more cash on you, I’m spending enough as it is. If you want to use the heater, you gotta find a way to pay for it,” you replied then took a sip of your hot chocolate.

The giant wad of blankets known as Bill then sat up and moved so his face was visible.

“You’re doing a real bad job on making this easy for me,” he told you and made a slight pout.

“I said I would try to help make this easier for you, not hand you everything on a silver platter,” you remind Bill. “Also you promised to make this easier for me too.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault people aren’t giving jobs to nameless drifters, you’re lucky I was able to fake as much of that résumé as I could.”

You sighed at that, he had a point. “I guess,” you mumbled then glanced down at your drink. “Hey, I can teach you how to cook, like simple stuff, like eggs and pancakes.”

“Why?”

“Cause I’m certain you rather not starve,” you answered.

“Why?”

“Because if you don’t eat you die,” you added.

“Why?”

“If you don’t eat any food, your body can’t get any energy or nutrients,” you explain even further, and were now getting frustrated.

“Why?” Bill’s grin only widening.

“You’re doing this on purpose!” you accused.

“Why?”

Your fingers almost curled into your palms as your anger built, you tried to hold in your frustration but it still showed through the strained line your mouth made. Bill’s only continued to grow in contrast.

Soon you took in a deep breath then set your mug down on the coffee table. It’s cool, you’re calm, nothing should be getting to you.

“Do you wanna cook or not?” is all you asked him instead.

Bill shrugged in response but his expression remained the same.

You decided to take that as a yes while you went to grab Bill’s arm despite it being wrapped in the blanket.

“Hey! Hey!” Bill protested even though you still got him moving and managed to pull him into your kitchen.

“C’mon,” you insisted, “there’s nothing bad about cooking, it can be fun.”

“Your floor is freezing!”

“Give it time,” you brush off then grabbed an egg out into view. “Pick; eggs or pancakes.”

“You’re very insistent on this,” Bill commented.

You didn’t speak and only brought the egg closer to Bill.

“Okay, fine,” he huffed as he took the egg out of your hand.

Soon enough you felt the shell press against your forehead and then crack yolk all over your face. Your eyes shut just a before the egg broke then slowly opened one of them and saw Bill double over laughing.

You didn’t really think but just a second later Bill had egg smashed into his hair and was pushed to the ground, the yolk blended into his blond hair pretty well according to your artful eye.

For the first time, Bill heard you laughing.

“Your face!” is all you could say while he stared at you with comically wide eyes.

“You’re one to talk,” Bill mouthed off as he tried to wipe some of the egg in his hair and smear it on your face.

You swatted his hand away and pressed your own to your face to stifle your giggles. Soon enough you sat down with him to make sure you wouldn’t slide and trip on any yolk.

You wanted to be mad, and in a sense, you were. Food was just wasted and this bozo had put egg on your face. But you couldn't stop laughing.

In time, your laughter ended and took in a deep breath to recompose yourself. “I’m guessing we should cook later, huh?” though your laughs were still in the tone of your voice.

“Nice to know you actually have a sense of humor,” Bill laughed as you picked yourself up.

“Oh my gosh, shut up,” you mumbled as you wiped away egg off your face and onto your shirt.

You brought your hand to Bill, ready to pull him up. He didn't take your hand and stood up without your help.

You thought to yourself over how you were now a mess and how there were egg whites, yolk, and shell on the tile.

“The bathroom is by my door.” You said to Bill as you pointed it out. “I’ll show how the shower works and you can get yourself cleaned.”

Bill made a face at you.

“What?”

“Why?”

“I am not dealing with this again!” you quickly answered and started pushing Bill to your bathroom.

 

You placed your head in the kitchen sink and let the egg wash off while Bill was probably going through his first shower in ever. (You were going to take a real shower afterwards but you needed to feel a little cleaner before you went around to cleaning the kitchen floor.) Soon a wash cloth helped dry your face and most of your hair; you could swear you could still feel some egg in it though.

You weren’t really mad anymore, frustrated worked much better honestly. Life kicked at you from time to time but this was a different scenario altogether. For now you just sighed and got the mess over with and waited for Bill to finish up.

After a few minutes had passed you heard a crash and then a groan, you went wide eyed at the sound and quickly got up to knock on the door.

“Bill? You okay in there?” Not hearing him answer just made you worry.

You could already feel yourself regretting the decision of opening the door to check.

“Are you alright?” you called again, a hand shielding your face from having to actually look.

Another groan came from him. (At least he wasn’t dead.)

As quickly as you could, you shut the water off for the shower and grabbed a couple of towel to cover Bill along with stop the bleeding that you had discovered that was happening behind his head.

You only cursed and mumbled as you instructed him to keep the towel pressed to the back of his head. You quickly went to your medicine cabinet and brought out a roll of gauze.

“Hold the towel,” you told Bill while you wrapped the gauze over it and around his head. “Do you feel okay? Like you don’t feel dizzy or that you’re gonna pass out?”

“I’m fine,” he muttered.

“Can you stand up okay?”

“I said I was fine.”

Your lips made a thin line as you eased Bill up. You couldn’t really take him to the hospital since you really didn’t want to (and couldn’t afford to) spend a fortune on what could turn out to be a minor head injury. “I just want to make sure; I don’t want you getting a concussion or something.”

He just rolled his eyes in response, internally you were relieved that he still tried to fight you on some level.

“I’ll let you try out ice cream if you just sit down and relax,” you offered. “But you gotta cook with me afterwards.”

Bill pressed his hand against the side of his head. “If I get to use it as an ice pack too, I’ll even learn how to bake,” he told you with a groan.

“If it makes things easier, sure then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I have no idea how I'm gonna top something like egg face.


	7. Qrwklqj dqg Hyhubwklqj

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being human is might actually be more than he can handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously need to thank Chourios or else I never would have had an idea for this chapter.

The back of Bill’s head hurt but it wasn’t too bad when compared to the moment it got cut. Occasionally headaches woke him up from sleeping on the couch, you left him some aspirin but not much out of the possibility it could lead to more harm than good.

His lidded eyes wandered and focused in on a small pile of folded clothes. He brought his hand to the sticky note slapped onto a shirt and peeled it off.

**Hey! I bought you some clothes since you didn't have any, also there’s a bowl of (dry) cereal on the counter if you’re hungry.**

**Please don’t do anything reckless this time!**

He laughed at seeing the little drawing of you looking perturbed.

He crumpled up the note and let it roll on the table then got dressed in some jeans and a worn t-shirt with the band name Creepy Nerd. (There was another one called Edgy Triangle and it gave him the vibe that you were just making fun of him now.) Also, he would wear the Bearantula shirt next time, he really liked the fact it didn’t skimp on showing how scary giant animals could really be. (Not to mention how accurate it was.)

The entire pile was 3 jeans, 7 shirts, 2 pairs of socks and some boxers. The fact they were clean was the only good thing he could say about them, having a meat suit was restricting enough, but now he had to wear clothes too.

Soon enough Bill went to the kitchen counter and shoved the dry cereal into the pockets of one of your jackets then put it on himself. (It fit him just right since you originally bought it for the worst of winter nights.)

Bill left your tiny home and felt the need to go to the woods for strange reasons he could only call nostalgia, guess the body really is a plaything for the mind if he started getting unnecessary attachments to such things like old memories.

 

The town itself was still in the middle of fixing itself back up. Roofs were torn off, walls were scorched, and cars were wrecked, but Gravity Falls still stood.

Bill noted that the Mystery Shack was already back up and running, he bet that everyone in town secretly wished they had a Soos to lend them a hand. (Chances were they would start listening to all the nonsense he would spout about too, like how the mailman was _probably_ a werewolf.)

The back of his mind was confused on why no one recognized him but he instantly reminded himself that his form was revamped and now like the rest of them, for all they knew he could have been another tourist.

Soon something else took over his mind, he couldn't help but notice how loud everything was. It ranged from the construction noises to the townspeople’s voices.

For a moment, he thought he was just getting irritable but it refused to stop. It was as though the world was screaming at him, his hands went over his ears to shut it out but it continued on without fail.

He tried to breathe but it felt like the muscles in his throat had tensed up and locked in place. He knew he had to get out but he already was outside, no, he needed to get away.

Before he knew it, Bill ran as fast as he could into the woods.

 

Bill felt that new organ that was called his heart pounding in his chest once he reached the edge of the forest. His fingers clutched onto his shirt while he took deep breaths and tried to concentrate on where he was and what had happened. He knew that everything had become overwhelming but he couldn’t understand the why.

In time Bill felt his heart beat at a reasonable pace, he knew every beat was a moment closer to his demise but for the time being the sound was comforting.

On occasion he found himself eating the dry cereal that he stashed in the jacket pockets, the taste was kind of bland but he had no one to really complain to except for himself.

For once, he actually acknowledged that he was, for all intents and purposes, a human; just another normal, one lifespan, three dimensional, five sense skin puppet.

Now he had forgotten what made him want to go to the forest to begin with, part of him considered going to the Shack but ole Sixer took the dog whistle he managed to get his hands on to pester the gnomes to mess with his home in the first place.

Eventually Bill realized he had nothing left in his pocket to snack on, and soon enough he left the forest and went back to your place. He had nowhere else to stay and that fact was damning.

 

You were confused to see your home empty, part of you felt you should have added in that he shouldn't run off but that would have been egging him on to do just that. You went as far to check if he had moved and was sleeping in your own room but you came up with nothing.

Seconds later you heard the door shut, you quickly went back to the living room and saw Bill back on the couch face first.

You were glad that he had changed into the clothes you got him from the thrift store but you were worried about why he was now in such a state of exhaustion.

“Hey, Bill, are you okay?” You asked in a hushed tone once you knelled down next to him.

Bill shifted his head and was able to speak clearly to you. “I can tell you I’ve been a lot better,” he answered with a mumble.

“If you need anything, just ask,” you told him. “I was going to make soup for dinner, so that might help with whatever could be bothering you.” Not like he was telling you what anyway.

Bill nodded then turned away from you, his eyes slowly closing while staring at the ceiling.

 

Time passed much too slowly and way too fast for him. All he could do was gaze into an endless void as only darkness surrounded him and the weight of eternity enveloped him.

Bill had looked into the unknown and seen all that exists; he had experienced both oblivion and infinity.

But now he could only see nothing and was forced to experience everything.

He could only wonder how you could deal with knowing such inevitability and still find reason to treat him with a kindness despite what he had done and what he will do. You could make this life for him much worse but you chose not to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I'll probably do chapters every other day so I don't end up getting to stressed over this fic.


	8. Krw Fkrfrodwh zlwk Oxnhzdup Wrslfv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a very vague X-Files reference in here somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised myself that I wouldn't be updating in the middle in the night but I messed up on that.

“C’mon, pick up,” you murmured into the phone while you waited for the call to get through to Soos. Your foot made a rushed tap against the wood floors but you tried you best to make sure that it wouldn’t wake up Bill.

“Hello?” Soos answered.

“Hey, dude, it’s me,” you started out with.

“Hey!”

“Umm, listen, I don’t think Bill is gonna get a job anytime soon and I can’t keep him here rent free that long.”

“It’s only been a week, we don’t know what’ll happen next week,” Soos sounded a little distressed, you didn’t blame him because you were certain he or his boss wouldn’t want Bill back living with either of them.

You made a small sigh. “I know, but I kind of got an idea, like a compromise really.”

“Really? What is it?”

“You said that the cashier girl, what was it, Wendy, was working during the summer, right?”

“Yeah?”

“And now that summer ended, she’s back in school, right?”

“Yeah?” He wasn’t getting it.

“So that means there’s a job opening now, right?”

A brief silence was met before you heard an “Ooooh!”

“So?” Mimicking the same tone as Soos.

“I really don’t think that would work to well with Mr. Pines’ brother.”

“Soos, he’s basically no one. The guy has no birth certificate or anything that shows he exists to society,” you mentioned. “I don’t even think that your boss can fake enough documents to cover for an entire person’s life.”

“But, dude-“

“I probably don’t know all the details of what he did, and I know it was bad, but you all kind of put yourselves in this situation now.”

You were feeling like crap by saying that, you didn’t know if you had the right to say something like that.

“I- I’ll talk to Mr. Pines and see,” he answered.

“Thanks, man,” you told him in a sigh of relief. “I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

“Okay, see ya dawg,” Soos told you.

He got a laugh out of you there. “Alright, see ya later,” and with that you ended the call.

 

Bill woke up with you sitting on the couch beside him.

“Morning,” you greeted then took a sip of your hot drink.

Bill only responded by pulling the flannel blanket over his head, he could have at least added an exaggerated groan to top it off.

“I still have some hot chocolate left if you want any,” you told him. “It helps boost your mood from what I’ve heard,” you added a minute later. He could definitely use that.

Soon Bill pulled the blanket off his head then sat up and leaned against his pillow. His expression was strained; you knew he was grouchy put you got the vibe he was in pain too.

“Hey, are you alright?” You asked while leaning in and pressing your palm against his forehead.

Bill reeled back from your touch and you did the same by his reaction.

“Uh, sorry,” you murmured and quickly got off the couch to get a drink for him. (You were starting to worry about giving him another aspirin since you couldn’t remember if it could be some an addiction thing, you did know it was a blood thinner though.)

“I think I might have got you a job,” you decided to tell him as you handed the mug to Bill.

“You did?” is all he could say while his fingers kept rubbing against the warm mug, he knew his skin was absorbing the heat.

“Maybe,” you clarified. “I don’t think they would really like having you there but they are the reason why you’re here.”

“Wait,” Bill mumbled after taking a sip of his drink. “You mean the Mystery Shack?”

“Well, you don’t have a lot of options really. And you know the saying ‘beggars can’t be choosers,’ right?”

“Like I would want to work with those dumb flesh piles,” he complained then took another sip of his drink, his expression becoming a clear pout. (The back of your mind found that action kind of funny, and cute.)

“It hasn’t been set in stone but it’s worth a shot, also I can’t keep you here rent free or else my finances are gonna suffer,” you countered.

Bill’s pout progressed into a full on scowl after that.

Either way, he was going to have to go back to the Shack at some point. Whether it’s you sending him back there because he had no money or having him go there to make money.

“I thought you were going to make this easier for me,” Bill snarked as he took a huge gulp of his drink, it hurt his throat but he had control over that pain unlike the other occurrences.

“I am,” you groaned. “Having money helps a lot in life; you just got to work for it. Also I recall you saying that you would make this easier for me too.”

“What job do they even have open? I thought they had everyone they needed,” Bill questioned as he was getting close to finishing his cup.

“Cashier; that Wendy girl is back in high school so she can’t work all day anymore,” you answered.

“You can’t force me to work there,” Bill protested.

“Well, you’re gonna have to go back there either way unless you can find another job,” you commented.

Bill muttered something under his breath but you didn’t give much thought to pay attention to it.

“What was that?”

“I said I would work,” he repeated a little bit louder this time.

“Better to be working there than living there, if that helps at all,” you said then drank the last of your hot chocolate. “If you’re done, I can refill that for you,” you mentioned afterward.

“Sure, fine, whatever,” Bill said as he gave you the empty mug.

As you went back to your kitchen, you told Bill, “Hey, I probably don’t know anything about what you’re going through but I honestly want this to be easy for you.”

“And why is that?” Bill asked once you started walking back.

You handed him the refilled mug and answered with, “Because I don’t like seeing people having to suffer.”

Bill gave a confused glance once you had said that, he couldn’t understand you or why you would feel that way about people.

“All people or the ones you care about?”

“More of the latter than the former, but no one should have to go through all that pain and get nothing out of it.”

“Human nature always involves misery,” Bill added on.

“Doesn’t mean no one can’t try to help you through it,” you quickly countered.

Now Bill was very befuddled by you, but strangely interested in why you believed that. Didn’t mean he couldn’t find out in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday today but I don't know if that's worth mentioning.


	9. Zrun Lw Rii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This probably isn't how most job interviews go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the happy birthday comments! My birthday and thanksgiving went really well.

The chilly breeze got on Bill’s nerves quickly, he was covered head to toe in fabric but the wind felt like it kept slapping his face with a bag of ice. His teeth kept chattering as he rubbed the sides of his arms, hoping the friction would warm him up a bit.

You walked by Bill’s side as you continue on to the Mystery Shack, you felt like you should go with him since you thought of the idea and if it didn’t work out you could at least have an excuse to actually check out Soos’ favorite place in the whole wide world and know what was the charm behind it. (You were pretty certain it stems from his admiration for Mr. Mystery though.)

“How much longer till we get there?” Bill asked then breathed hot air into his hands.

“Couple more minutes,” you guessed. There wasn’t any really distinct markings on the pine trees and the main reasons you didn’t park in front of the Shack was that there was a parking fee and the infamous Stan Pines might take the wheels off your car. (The latter were rumors but you didn’t want to press your luck as is.)

Bill muttered to himself about how it was freezing and that it was probably close to the point his toes would fall off, he was only over exaggerating since there wasn’t any snow to be seen. You didn’t laugh but a small noise did manage to escape, hopefully Bill didn’t catch it.

“At least it’ll be warmer inside,” you told him to brighten the mood.

Bill didn’t give a response but that was okay, you two were almost at the Shack and for all you knew Bill could have been collecting his thoughts on the situation along with all its irony.

 

If tension was a physical substance, you swear you would be able to cut it with a spoon by how much there was once Stanford entered the gift shop and saw Bill just waiting for Ford’s brother as he sat on the high rise stool by the cash register. Your eyes darted from Bill to Ford for a few seconds, you decided to give the old man a friendly wave with a small smile in hopes of easing just a bit of the tension.

A few moments later, you saw Stan Pines walk in wearing his classic suit and fez combo but the way his eyes looked and how he held his mug of joe told you he wasn’t all there just yet. He took a loud slurp of his coffee then brought his hand under his glasses to remove the last of the sleep from his eyes.

“So it was your idea to have this shyster work for me, right?” Stan asked. “That’s what Soos told me.”

“Yeah,” you answered with a shrug. “I’m not keeping him if he can’t pay his share,” you added to give them a very brief reason on sending Bill over.

You glanced at Bill and saw that he and Ford were practically in the middle of a staring contest, or scowling contest really. Stan noticed that too.

“Got any better reasons?” Stan questioned then took another gulp of his drink.

You went wide-eyed by that. “In a way, this could be seen as Bill having to work off everything he’s done, make it up to you and junk,” the word redemption wouldn't have flown well with Ford but in a way that was implied. “Also you did force him and yourselves into this situation.”

“You aren’t sympathizing with him, are you?!” Ford exclaimed.

You reeled back from that statement. “Hey, I'm just telling you what I think from what Soos told me,” You quickly defended with your hands up in the air.

“Trust me, I don’t want to be here just as much as you do,” Bill added as he crossed his arms over his chest. “But like they said before we got here, better that I work here part-time than live here all the time.”

You could see the two brothers grimace from that thought.

“You’ve made your point,” Stan said as he gestured to you, probably because the last thing either of them would want to admit was that Bill had a point. (The back of your mind commented, “of course, he did used to have three.”)

Stan then pointed at Bill, “You’re working cashier now, minimum wage and you aren’t getting a raise any time soon so don't even think about it.”

Bill rolled his eyes then glared at you. “Hey, it’s one step closer to getting out of my place at least,” you reminded him with a shrug.

The former demon just scoff and tightened his crossed arms over his chest, you laughed then playfully slapped at his shoulder.

Ford looked shocked at how casual you were with Bill to say the least.

You glanced at the exit then said, “I should probably get going now, I got my own job and all, so is there a time I should pick him up?”

“We close at 6, so you better pick him up some time after that,” Stan answered you.

“Promise,” you told him as you went for the door. You signaled Bill a thumbs up which just left everyone confused one way or another.

 

After 5 hours in, Bill could finally understand why Wendy constantly read magazines during work; it was _so_ boring! He kept glancing at the clock in hopes it would just hop forward by a few hours and end this dumb day.

Just as he made the decision to rest his head, the bell at the entrance jingled. Bill groaned in response since he felt like he couldn’t catch a break, along with the fact he hadn’t really had one yet. (Shaking the vending machine and eating the candy that fell wasn’t something he would call a lunch break.)

Bill glanced up and saw Wendy make her way through the gift shop and to the door that connected Stan’s business to the rest of his home. The teenager paused and stared at him in utter confusion.

“Wait, you’re working here now?”

“Seems like it, Red,” Bill answered. “I’m your replacement and I don’t like it either.”

“I still work weekends ya know,” Wendy told him, ignoring the nickname he placed on her.

“Whatever,” Bill replied. “What are you doing here anyway? It’s a Wednesday.”

“That’s between me and Mr. Pines,” she answered. “Besides, if he agrees to it, you'll find out soon enough,” and with that she left.

Bill could hear Wendy going through the kitchen, but Bill was guessing she was doing that since Stan’s tour wasn't going to end in another 25 minutes.

“Do you have this in another animal?” A dopey tourist asked him then pressed the button again.

“I’m a slammin’ salmon!” The animatronic fish sang/gurgled.

Bill groaned, just 3 more hours and his day was over as far as he was concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to upload this much earlier but my wifi crashed for a few hours. :P


	10. Vrfldolclqj dqg Irrg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This mostly feels like filler, but who knows really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have marathoned over 20 episodes of Sailor Moon in the past 8 hours.

“Hey,” Bill started out with while he sat on the couch next to you. “What’s a homecoming dance? Like what’s the reason for it?”

You swallowed your bite of peanut butter and jelly sandwich then asked back, “Why the sudden curiosity?”

“Cause the stupid shack is hosting that thing and oldie told me that I’m gonna have to take tickets,” Bill explained.

“Aren’t you the older one?” You thought aloud.

“Focus,” Bill told you. “What’s the reason for the dance?”

“I think it’s like a welcome back thing for all the students at the school,” you said then took another bite of your sandwich. “It’s different from prom since that happens in the spring and right now we’re in fall,” you continued on with a slightly stuffed mouth.

You saw that the roof for the high school gym was torn clean off when you got back from your road trip, there was a good chance that Bill or one of his friend was the cause.

“I don’t remember when it is exactly but I think it should be happening soon, like mid-October,” you remember one of the themes that you got to experience was Halloween. It worked well honestly, you and practically everyone else in town loved Halloween to the point of obsession really.

“October 21st,” Bill corrected as he leaned further into the sofa/his bed.

“So you got a month until then, huh?” You asked after doing a bit of math in your head.

Bill only groaned, so you took that as his version of a yes.

“At least you’re not living in the Shack,” you reminded him.

“Hey, are dances fun?” He wouldn’t expect them to be very exciting, they couldn’t really do much except move to whatever song was popular at the moment and maybe eat.

“I’d say so,’ you told him. “I had fun at my dances when I was a teenager, even if I didn’t have a date there were still my friends to hang out with and socialize.”

“That sounds so boring,” Bill commented.

“Sorry you had to downgrade from demon raves to school dances,” you laughed while having another mouth full of sandwich.

Bill scowled at you then stuck out his tongue, you retaliated by doing the same thing.

“At least try to do something original!”

With that, you just curled your tongue. Bill’s glare only got more exaggerated.

You sucked your tongue back in and gave a wide smile.

 

The blankets from your bed were so nice and warm that it almost made you forget that it was fall. You were almost completely out of it; the only thing that kept your conscience up was the light pitter patter against your window.

Your eyes opened and a pout came across your face, a faded light filled your room but it was tough to make out anything really. A grumble came from the back of your throat as you propped yourself up and blankly stared at your covers. You rubbed at your face and were soon fully awake.

A yawn left you and in time you got out of your bed, though you did keep a blanket wrapped around you since you just weren’t ready to let go of that warmth.

Hunger took control of your focus and you found yourself staring at the microwave heating up a drink for you.

Occasionally you heard Bill mumble once you sat beside his sleeping form on the couch. You couldn’t help but notice how he continued to shiver despite being covered head to toe in a comforter.

You simply sighed as you pulled the blanket off and place it over Bill instead. You left the tiny living room and went back to your own to change, stalling wasn’t going to stop the world from turning and you had to start your day either way.

 

Strangely enough, your days with Bill were becoming somewhat calm thanks to the fact he was gone for most of the day. (That and he was tired practically everyday after work.)

You kind of pitied him over the fact that he felt exhausted but it was his due that he needed to pay.

Once you thought about it, you realized that Bill had been living with you for about 3 weeks now.

Part of considered taking him out for dinner as a way to celebrate that he had a paying job. Besides, you hadn’t gone out for dinner in ages despite spending that road trip of yours for the summer, you mostly made your meals from all the food you got at shops along the way.

You remembered at least two good restaurants in town, there was an aquatic themed eatery that served sea food, (but you could never remember the name,) and there was also The Club which had a casino theme but it was way more expensive.

You already shot down Hoo-Ha Owl’s Pizzamatronic Jamboree for more than a couple reasons, Yumberjacks had decent food but it felt a bit tacky, Hermanos Brothers selection was repetitive in more ways than one.

All you were left with was Greasy’s Diner and Smokey Joe’s All You Can Eat. It soon stuck you that Smokey Joe’s was mainly outdoors due to them really striving for a true bar-b-q experience, even in the dead of winter.

Yeah, looks like you were kind of stuck with Greasy’s Dinner. You didn’t mind too much, you liked that they had breakfast food all day and the rest of the food was pretty good too.

Besides it might help you get to know Bill a bit better, you didn’t hate him but he did irritate you at some point almost everyday. (It was just minor stuff and he seemed to be challenging you for his own ego honestly.)

The guy was only human now, and you heard that he was apparently a lot older than most of the stuff on earth so this whole thing was like a constant slap in the face of you compared that with his entire lifetime.

Eh, that wasn’t your problem.

“Hey, Bill?” You called, his head jolted up from the back of the couch.

“Huh?”

“You wanna go get dinner? My treat!”

“What’s the catch?”

“No catch, just bring a big appetite,” you answered with a smile.

Bill was starting to understand that you were trying to be nice but he couldn’t get the why.

“Besides, I think you earned it since you’re finally pulling your own weight,” you added on with playful tap to his shoulder.

You went to get your shoes from your closet as a means of getting ready while Bill sat with a blank look on his face. He felt, good, and happy that someone noticed he was trying despite all the complaints.

Something else was racking in his brain but the feeling was too foreign for him to even explain, it would either go away or he would figure it out in time.

Either way, he was gonna pick the tastiest dish he could devour once you two would reach the diner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I can stop now.


	11. Diwhu Gdun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random dance party for no reason!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am half asleep and still marathoning Sailor Moon, don't judge me.

“You didn’t have to come here, ya know?” Bill told you while he leaned against the ticket stand.

“Yeah, I know,” you admitted as your feet were propped up against the table. “I wanted to though.”

Practically everyone had gotten their ticket and was now having a blast in the Shack, so you two were basically stuck staring at the night sky and waiting for any leftover teenagers who decided to show up fashionably late. By your side, you had a plastic bag with some snacks, like uncrusted sandwiches and cookie chips.

“There a reason why?” Bill asked as he munched on the chocolate chipped snack.

“Seemed fun, I guess,” you answered as you scribbled in a tiny sketch book. You went back to chewing another cookie from the bag.

Bill made a face at that. “There’s nothing to do.”

Almost immediately, your thumb pointed behind you and at the window showing all the teenagers dancing to what sounded like 80s music. (Made sense since that was this year's theme.) Soon after you pointed up at the sky, implying star gazing, then pointed at your own sketch book, proving your point that it could occupy your time in an enjoyable manner.

“I’m good with any of them, honestly,” you added. Though it was freezing cold outside and honestly, you would rather be inside than anything else.

Bill glanced at the window behind the two of you, his attention going over to the punch bowl and all the food surrounding it.

“You think anyone else is gonna show up?” Bill questioned.

“Probably not,” you admitted. “If they’re going to be this late, they might as well not show up.” Fashionably late was one thing but waiting over 2 hours just seemed to be pushing it.

With that, Bill shut the money box and put it under his arm, you soon picked your feet off the table and grabbed your bag of snacks. The two of you didn’t go through the “main” entrance, that was for paying customers only, you made your way to the gift shop’s door and went the long way to the dance floor.

Bill just placed the money box on the front desk along the way and locked it with a tiny key then shoved said key into his pocket.

You peek your head out the hallway in case Mr. Pines was on the look out or something but you couldn’t really see him anywhere on the dance floor. “I don’t think he’s really here,” you mentioned to Bill.

Bill’s ears almost seemed to perk from hearing that, and accounting for the fact that the music didn’t seem bad to listen to either.

“Good, now if you don’t mind me, I’m gonna get my dance on,” Bill practically boasted as he made his way.

Quickly you grabbed his arm and pulled Bill back as a means to stop him.

“Hey, what are you doing?!”

“I said I don’t think I see Stan, that doesn’t mean he isn’t there at all or that you should go showing off some fancy moves in front of everyone.”

Bill groaned at that. “Then what do you have planned?” His arms crossed and his expression was a cross between a pout and a scowl.

“Not be so obvious?” You suggested with a shrug.

Bill only brought his head down and gave you a questioning look.

“Like be near the snack table, no one notices the people there, just the food,” you tried to make it sound like you had an idea.

Bill looked at the table you mentioned but he didn’t look sold on it really.

“Besides, free food is always good by my book,” you added on then lightly tugged Bill to follow you.

Admittedly, there wasn’t a lot of selection; just marshmallows and a deli platter. (You knew he was cheap but damn.)

The punch bowl seemed like the only thing was appetizing and you quickly fill two red plastic cups with cherry-flavored drink. You handed a cup to Bill and tried to give him a reassuring smile that this could be fun.

You took a small sip of your drink, only to quickly retreat from the strange taste. Bill made a quizzical expression at the contents after having a gulp as well, the punch didn’t taste sweet at all.

You found yourself laughing. “Oh my gosh, this is so cheesy,” someone spiked the punch like in all those dumb old teenage movies you saw as a kid. You quickly explained to Bill on your laughter and found yourself hiding your face in embarrassment because of laughing at how dumb it was.

The two of you still drank the cherry-flavored alcohol, waste not want not. Both of you actually got a refill and even questioned on having a third glass.

Bill actually started to laugh and was even beginning to sway to the music and tap his foot to the beat.

Soon a song you were actually familiar with came on and your face light up, quickly you set your cup down on the table and pulled Bill to the dance floor. (He dropped the empty drink without much thought.)

The song was about always being a sucker for mystery, you had Bill by his hands and danced with him.

Bill mumbled the lyrics to himself and slowly his smile grew as the song continued on. You smiled back, not noticing how your face was becoming redder for a variety of reasons.

The songs changed along with the vibe on the dance floor, most of the songs were pretty peppy and kept the two of you jumping and dancing. It began to change however, the songs started to become calmer as it grew later, and you felt yourself grow somewhat sleepy. You could only guess Bill was feeling the same way with how you basically tried to keep each other propped up.

“This has been pretty fun,” Bill told you as the two of you retreated to the couch against the wall.

You nodded against his shoulder. “Told ya so,” you mumbled while a goofy smile was plastered against your face. “Ya wanna go home now? It’s late and I’m tired,” you added on.

You took his yawn as a confirmation and pulled him off the couch once you managed to get off yourself.

You made your way to the DJ stand to where Soos was, his fist was pumping in the air to the beat. You were trying to be quick to explain that you were pretty sure that you couldn’t drive home but Soos seemed to be a step ahead of you on that.

He got Wendy to substitute for him for a bit, besides she liked being in charge every now and again.

Basically, Soos towed your car with you and Bill in it back to your place then drove back to the Shack. It was 15 minutes at the very most for you but it felt a lot longer for some reason.

You thanked Soos to which he replied with it being no big deal; you still insisted that you would buy him a meal at Yumberjacks. (Kids toy included.)

“Jeez, I’m exhausted,” Bill murmured as he rubbed at his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah,” you mumbled in agreement as you held onto his arm. You stared at the couch in dissatisfaction, even with the comforter it looked cold to sleep in.

“Hey, I got a heated blanket,” you mentioned. “It’s nice and warm,” you continued.

“Really?”

You just nodded then pulled Bill to your room. The only thing that either of you took off was your shoes.

“I thought you said it was heated,” Bill grumbled against a pillow.

“It is, it just takes some time,” you explained. “At least it’s warmer than that couch of yours.”

Bill pouted at you and squinted, he didn't talk back but he was contemplating it. “Whatever,” he mumbled instead and curled more into the blanket.

“Night, Bill,” you told him then shut your eyes.

You think he said the same thing to you but you were honestly too tired to even focus on your own thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the playlist that I was listening too for a good portion of the chapter. (One of the songs in it was mentioned.)  
> http://8tracks.com/crispystar/mystery-trio


	12. Zdnh Xs Fdoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I may be more tired than the characters themselves in the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Jasper/Reader fic that I need to finish. (I was requested that months ago. ;_;)  
> I also gotta think of a plot for the third chapter for For a Friend by Christmas.

You didn’t want to leave your nice, toasty bed but the awful buzzing drilling in your skull and screaming from your nightstand was insisting on otherwise. You extended your hand and kept slapping at it but couldn’t seem to be getting a grip on it.

“Can you shut that thing off already?” Bill groaned against the pillow.

“Working on it,” you muttered as you propped yourself up then hit the off button. The screeching came to a halt and you responded to that with a sigh of relief then plopped back onto your bed, rewrapping yourself in the blanket and settling back into its warmth.

_Wait a second…_

You opened one of your eyes once you turned over to where you heard Bill’s voice. Yep, he was there, resting right beside you.

Soon you pushed your blanket up and were relieved to see that you still had last night’s outfit on sans shoes.

“What are you doing in my bed?” You sighed, you didn’t want the day to have a rough start and kept your voice as calm as possible.

Bill’s face scrunched up then slowly opened his eyes, he blinked a few times to gain his bearings. “I think you invited me,” he said slowly, like he wasn't sure if that he was remembering correctly.

You tried to think back but everything was a blur, maybe you shouldn’t have drank, you were basically a lightweight with how little you did it anyway.

You hummed, sort of like you were agreeing with what he said but you weren’t completely sure to believe him. “Did you have fun?” You asked later.

Bill simply shrugged as he shut his eyes again.

“You looked like you had fun,” you commented.

“That so?” his hazel eyes peeked open for a second then shut again.

“You were fun to dance with if I remember right,” you admitted to him. With that, you began to push yourself and sat back up on the bed. “I need you to get up by the way.”

“Why’s that?” Bill mumbled, the way his blonde locks splayed against the pillow caught your attention.

“Gotta change,” you answered, “both of us really but I don’t feel comfortable with you in my room.”

“I’m not gonna look, just give me five more minutes of sleep,” Bill promised as he pulled the blanket over his head and buried himself in the sheets.

You didn’t really believe him so instead you grabbed your clothes from the closet then went to change in the bathroom.

 

Those five minutes passed in a snap for Bill, an unamused expression was as plain as day on his face when you shook him awake and he sat up to tell you to finally stop.

“Get up, you got work,” you told him. “You’re part of their clean-up crew.”

Bill only scowled, his head was killing him but it was a much different pain then what he had been going through with his new body.

“Can I just call in sick or something?” He muttered as his head drooped.

“You won’t get paid if you do,” you answered. “C’mon, how about we make some breakfast? Maybe that'll help you.”

Bill ran a hand in his hair while he thought it over for a moment. “Sure, whatever,” he said in a quiet voice.

“Good,” you replied with a smile. “I was thinking smoothies, but it might seem a little too cold for that,” you mentioned as you stood up and were starting to leave your room. “You got any ideas?”

“I’m okay with that really,” he told you just before you left earshot.

Bill's expression turned to confusion, his headache was still bothering him but he tried not to let it take up most of his attention. Was he still inebriated? No, well kind of, something else was bugging him. He decided to ignore it and figure it out some other time the moment he heard his stomach growl.

 

Despite only being up for about 2 hours, Bill was ready to drop down on the ground and sleep for the rest of the day.

“Somebody can’t hold their liquor, huh?” Wendy commented.

“Hey, I wasn’t the one who spiked the punch,” Bill told her, giving her a look that said she had something to do with it.

“I didn’t either. It was probably Nate or Lee, that stuff is more up their alley anyway,” Wendy quickly defended as she crushed empty soda cans and tossed them into a bag. (Stan was going to go to the recycling center later today to cash in on basically all the trash.)

“Besides,” Wendy went on, “it looked like you two had fun like everyone else anyway.”

Bill just made a face at her then went back to sweeping the dance floor with a push broom, confetti, streamers, and even glitter were all being brought into one pile. (Seeing the colorful, sparkling mess reminded him of Mabel Pines. Thinking of his defeat began to bubble up his anger and he quickly made the decision to leave to work on some other mess, like the hallway upstairs, there was probably a bunch of garbage there too.)

“Hey, where are you going?” Wendy asked as Bill went upstairs.

“Work,” he answered a little too quickly while bringing the push broom back to the ground and almost aggressively shoving all the trash down the stairs.

“I just cleaned that!” The teen exasperated at him as plastic cups and soda cans rolled off the steps and onto the floor.

“Just doing my job,” Bill told her with a smug expression, really happy about her annoyance.

Right now, Wendy was wishing Bill had a much more severe hangover than what he was dealing with at the moment. She could talk to Soos or Tambry about how much of pain he was.

“Whatever,” she said then went to the DJ stand and had a song play at random, the song was about weird science and stuff like magic if Bill was hearing the lyrics right.

Bill looked over the banister and was shocked to see the teenager actually working hard, from what he saw, she usually bailed and would hang out up on the roof. It took a minute or so for him to see that she was actually working to the beat of the song.

Bill wondered if that would work for him as well but every so often his headache would make a comeback, usually when the music seemed to scream instead of actually sing.

He felt like if he should get around to figuring out on what it was that kept overwhelming him. Maybe later, Bill dismissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But here I am, marathoning even more anime in the middle of the night. (I'm such weeb trash.)


	13. Irro zlwk Irrg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was somewhat hungry when I wrote this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta get some sleep now, I'm (hopefully) going Christmas shopping today!

“You sure you can handle this by yourself?” You questioned Bill while sitting at the table with a concerned look on your face.

“Please, it can’t be that hard,” Bill dismissed as he stirred the pot of boiling water, and a little too quickly for your comfort.

“It’s just pasta, you don’t have to go at it so hard,” you told him to which he made a “pbbbt” sound.

You weren’t completely sold on letting him try to make dinner but you knew he needed to learn one way or another. (He could only know how to just make cereal for so long.)

“You sure you don’t need any help at all?” You eyed at the sauce pan right by him, it was supposed to bubble but not at the rate it was going now, if you didn’t know better you would have guessed it was dyed water.

You glanced at your phone, hoping that something could grab your attention instead but no sign of luck apparently. You could call someone but that would just make you look desperate in trying to find a way out.

You eventually opt with leaving the kitchen without really saying a word.

Bill didn’t seem to notice that you had left really.

There was a small collection of books by the TV stand so naturally you went over there to see if anything you had could pass the time, even one chapter would be more than enough for you.

You made a face at seeing that you still had the book Soos bought you even though you had told him you only wanted it as a joke, it was the first in a series of romance novels called _Wolfman Bare Chest_. (Yeah, chances were you weren't going to read that anytime soon or maybe even ever.)

You also had a few of _the Sibling Brothers_ books but you had read through them all already. (Who stole the capers? You knew now but trying to figure it out at first made up most of the fun.)

You were considering _the Plot Twist_ but every time you read it you got bored to the point of knocking out.

You then sighed in disappointment that you couldn't find anything to occupy your time.

A loud crash came from your kitchen to which you promptly got up and saw steam billow out. It didn’t sound that loud of a crash so you guessed that it was the sauce pan Bill dropped.

“Making a sauna out of my kitchen, huh, Bill?” You joked as you came in. “Oh god!”

The stove was basically erupting bright red flames while steaming water covered the floor.

Bill was laughing hysterically at what he caused and your reaction just made it better.

Quickly you ran to your bathroom, grabbed towels from the cabinet then ran back and frantically dropped them over the giant puddle. You went over to Bill soon after and practically got in his face.

“Are you alright?”

That caught him by surprise.

“Don’t do that again!” You exasperated afterward once you were sure he was okay.

You turned back to your stove and quickly shut off the flames, the red sauce was burnt onto the pan while the pot of pasta and water was covering the tile floor.

Your hands covered your face in frustration; you knew this would happen, well not this specific scenario but something infuriating.

“Please tell me you didn’t plan that,” you mumbled.

“Who’s to say?” Bill shrugged.

You slide your hands down from your face then stop at your chin and scowled at the former demon. “I mean it, did you plan that or not?!”

“It was more of a happy accident really,” he admitted.

You weren’t happy with that answer but at least he didn’t do it on purpose.

What a mess, is all you were focusing on. Maybe you could order some pizza instead.

“You’re helping me clean up this mess,” you stated like it was a fact in the universe.

“What?” Bill responded with a deadpan look.

“I’m not dealing with this if you won’t help me at all!” your face getting red and scrunching up in irritation.

Bill actually reeled back, unprepared by your changing reactions.

You didn’t want to get anymore upset and tried to ease it by taking in deep breaths. “Please, just make this easier for me,” you requested in a quiet voice.

Bill gulped in what he was guessing was nervousness once you grabbed at his arm. He needed to stop these dumb emotions from showing up every now and again.

He took in a deep breath and let out a huff. “Fine, I'll help.”

The moment a smile came upon your lips Bill turned away, your grin only widened from that reaction. He almost looked embarrassed in your eyes and it kind of came off as cute.

“Shut up,” Bill told you a bit too quickly.

“I didn’t say anything,” you noted with a chime.

Bill responded with an exaggerated frown. “Let’s just get this over with,” he murmured then picked up the nearly scalding towels off the floor and went to the bathroom to go in the laundry hamper.

Once he was out of sight you looked down at the floor, disappointed in having to see all the half cooked pasta just splayed on the ground. You could only just suck it up and get to work. (And Bill was definitely going to pay for that pizza once you make the call.)

 

Right now Bill could only glare at the ceiling, he wasn’t in the mood to watch any TV shows or anything else for that matter. He watched as lines of light ran across the walls and ceiling every time a car passed by.

He brought a pillow over his face to drown out everything soon enough, he couldn't stand hearing tires skid over the pavement or lights pass through his shut eyes.

He couldn’t handle this human form and all its issues, he had to get rid of it or at least a part of it.

He needed the pain to stop but he couldn’t think of any alternatives that didn’t call for a form of torture itself.

Soon Bill swiftly pulled the covers off of him then left the couch and went to the kitchen.

He searched through the utensil drawer and grabbed whatever would help get rid or at least lessen the source of his pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My room is freezing, someone send a warmer blanket.


	14. Hbh Vhh Vrphwklqj

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like there's a surrealism to my author's notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I should catch up on One Punch Man.

Out of everything, Bill picked a spoon, he was in enough pain, there wasn’t a reason to make it hurt even more. Well, it was going to be very painful, but it wouldn’t have to start as bad in comparison for the torturous later.

Everything was screaming at him in more ways than one, sirens were at his ears while bright lights blinded him at every opportunity.

Bill found himself sitting on the ground, his back against the wooden drawers. A shaky breath was leaving him as he brought the cold metal utensil under his left eye.

Quickly he pressed the spoon up and practically pulled and scooped his eye out. Afterward, he could only scream.

Blood seeped out of the empty socket as the optic nerve stayed attached; this was the only way he could get rid of at least some of his pain. No eye meant no sight which in turn meant no more blinding pain.

You woke up the instant Bill’s scream hit your ears, that didn’t sound even remotely close to something on your TV.

You quickly opened your door and turned on the lights for the living room. You noticed Bill wasn’t on the couch, groans came from your kitchen and your head turned to see him on ground with what looked like blood on his clothes.

You rushed to him, concern taking over your mind. Even asking if he was okay when he obviously was not.

The second you saw he had practically passed out with his own eye in his bloody hand, you could only scream while you reeled back and landed on the ground.

You scrambled away and rushed back to your phone, common sense told you to call 911 but you didn’t know if you should with Bill technically not existing in society’s eyes. (Wrong choice of words! Wrong choice of words!) You went for your second best but much more reliable option.

You called for your friend Soos, the moment he heard you choke up he assured you that he was on his way.

“It’s gonna be okay,” you told Bill but also yourself.

You carefully hoisted Bill up with your shoulder and basically dragged him through your home to the parking lot just outside of the condominium complex. Blood from Bill stained your own clothes but right now you could only try to keep your composure while waiting for Soos.

Soos made it to your home soon enough and quickly got you and Bill in his pickup truck, everything started to blur from both the shock and your tears.

The three of you were at the Shack and you remember hearing Ford talk/yell over what was happening; how Bill put himself in this mess, how you should have just left him at a hospital, how he was supposed to help the very being that ruined his life.

Regardless no one really wanted a death in the Shack or on anyone’s hands, Bill could return as a ghost for all Ford knew and suffering the rest of his life or possibly even the afterlife with him was not something he wanted.

You and Soos were left waiting right by the elevator door, you didn’t let yourself become surprised by the fact a vending machine hid a secret passage of some underground lab, you couldn’t really do much of anything.

Soos didn’t say much on the matter, on occasion you’d look up at him and ask if he thought everything would be okay, to which he reassured you that it would.

The lab was filled to the brim with retro looking computers and machines; it felt cold despite that they were all whirling with life.

Your hand went to the red stain on your shirt, feeling it pressed to your skin left a cold sensation.

Several hours passed but it felt like an eternity honestly, you and Soos even fell asleep at some point. Even though you did find yourself awake by the end.

You saw Ford sleeping in a swivel chair with his mouth wide open, you glanced over to where you last saw Bill and there he was on what looked like a hospital bed with a bunch of medical supplies right beside him.

Slowly you got up, grabbed the spare swivel chair, and sat next to him.

He looked pretty peaceful despite the medical eye patch covering his left eye, you avoided looking at the eye floating in the glass jar on the tray table.

In time, you began to lean over the small bed, barely avoiding Bill’s legs. You were still exhausted but at least seeing Bill sleep soundly calmed you. Before you knew it, you fell asleep.

 

Bill woke up because something felt wrong with his leg, actually more of the fact he couldn’t feel it. Also he noticed he couldn’t really feel his left eye, his hand went over his face and felt the cloth of the eye patch then turned to see a jar with his own eye floating in some weird liquid. Guess he managed to get through with it.

He looked down at his legs and was surprised to see you sleeping on top of him.

He tried to move them but his body felt like lead, it was so much of a chore to move, the least he could manage was to lean forward and slowly move most of his torso.

Bill stayed quiet as he gazed at your sleeping form, his mouth made a small line in what he thinks is concern. You looked calm, blissful even, especially after that huge yawn you made. He brought his arm closer to you, his hand reaching towards your hair and felt his fingers pick then separate the strands.

The former dream demon was curious over what was going through that head of yours, now he was wondering if he was in whatever dream you were having.

He wasn’t sure why he, in a sense, cared about what and if you thought of him.

Bill knew he didn’t need to care about you, that was a human flaw and he was an amazing equilateral being of energy. _Was._ He had to remind himself, was.

You weren’t so bad to live with he allowed himself to admit.

The moment you felt something poke you, your eyes slowly opened and glanced at Bill who stayed still.

“Don’t do something so reckless, you jerk,” you murmured. “You’re gonna be the death of me if you keep that up.”

You still smiled at Bill in the end, hoping the message would stick with him.

Your mind remained in a haze of sleepiness, the blankets you were leaning against were so warm. The heat reeled you back to slumber right after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've caught up with One Punch Man.


	15. Crpelh Oxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This got updated a little later than usual but it's also a bit longer then usual so hopefully that cancels each other out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this may have been the cheesiest thing I have written this year.

“Ya know, with that eye patch, Bill could easily dress up as a pirate for Halloween,” Soos told you while eating funny shaped pancakes.

You stopped in mid chew from that and stared at him blankly for a moment. Halloween was going to happen in 2 days now that you thought about it.

After swallowing you answered, “You think he’d go through that?” It hadn’t even been a couple days since Bill got rid of his eye.

Soos made a “no idea” gesture as his cheeks puffed up from being filled with food.

Right now Bill was taking a few sick days and pretty much just sleeping back at your place. (You took extensive measures and hid every utensil to make sure that event wouldn't reoccur.)

“Did you have anything picked out for Halloween?” You asked then took another bite of pancakes. “Oh yeah, didn’t you say that Melody was gonna visit too?”

“Totally, she’s going as this princess character who was raised by wolves and protects a giant forest,” Soos answered while you kept eating. You made a rolling motion with your wrist for him to tell you what his costume was going to be. “Oh, I’m going as this giant anime panda creature that makes the forests grow and let’s people sleep on his tummy.”

That suited him pretty well, you thought to yourself.

“What about you? Are you going as anything?” Soos questioned.

“Haven’t really thought about it,” you admitted. “I’ve been focusing on taking care of Bill and paying rent and all.”

Maybe a vampire would be a good option? That seemed easy to make with what little time you had.

Or maybe some witch/wizard/magician type deal? Those were always fun.

You didn’t have to buy any candy for trick-or-treaters since they never went to the condos. Besides you spent a few Halloweens binge watching scary (or the occasional festive) films.

“Do you have any plans?” You asked while glancing over to see if a waitress in the diner would show up soon to drop the check.

“We were going to give out candy to some Trick-or-Treaters then maybe watch some movies,” Soos answered after putting a bit of thought into it.

“Sounds nice,” you commented.

“You can totally come over if you want,” Soos mentioned.

Your eyebrows raised in surprise from that statement. “Sure, it’ll probably be more fun than what I had planned,” you told him with a bit of a laugh at the end.

 

“Bill, wake up,” you called as you shook him awake.

With no warning, Bill jolted up, his eye blinking lazily as he tried to gain an awareness of his surroundings. He soon made a few hard blinks then focused on you. “Yeah, what is it?”

“Get dressed, we’re going costume shopping,” you answered with an upbeat tone then got off the couch.

“Costume?” Bill murmured in his haze of confusion.

“For Halloween. You know; candy, costumes, parties, that whole spiel,” you said as you looked through your bag for spare cash for some costumes. You had to have had a cloak somewhere in your closet so you wouldn’t really need to buy anything for yourself except for maybe a cheap wand or prop fangs.

“Why would I want to do that?” He asked, his voice still dripping with sleepiness.

“It’s fun,” you answered easily. “Besides, wouldn’t it be nice to dress up as something you’re not?” You went back to the couch and hopped on to make Bill bounce in his seat.

“I think I do that everyday,” Bill told you then tried to fall back asleep.

“There’s a chance you might get to scare some people,” you mentioned.

That got Bill right back up and made him ask, “How long until the store closes?”

 

It was almost shocking how enthusiastic Bill was getting for Halloween, there were only 2 days left when you told him but the change in pace was incredible. He even went to the trouble of writing out some ideas or plans on what to do during the big day. You guessed it was about scaring the pants off of anybody that had the displeasure of running into him; maybe he could team-up with Stan and scare all the little kids that came for candy. (Hopefully it wouldn’t go to that if Soos and Melody were handing out the treats, but you stayed wary over the possibility.)

Bill practically beamed as he looked at his giant black cloak and hat with a golden trim, along with a white puffy shirt in the mirror. He even put an eye patch over his eye patch to make sure everyone knew he was a pirate.

You smiled that he was actually enjoying himself, hopefully the night would go well.

“You ready?” You asked as you had the front door open, keys in your hand.

“I was born ready!” Bill practically shouted as he rushed passed you and through the door.

You questioned if Bill was just in a good mood or if this is how he usually was before he turned human.

 

Most of the Halloween night was actually pretty mellow for you, Bill on the other hand was actually collaborating with Mr. Mystery on scaring some kids once there were no more treats to give. (You guessed it was all in good fun, but you did feel like Bill would use that new empty eye socket of his at some point to traumatize a poor sap.)

Soos and Melody handed out all the candy in just 2 hours due to both being kids at heart and being as kind as they are.

You had no idea where Ford was but you guessed he liked to keep to himself in that basement of his, until Mr. Pines got bored of scaring little kids and got his brother out from the underground to kick back and watch some movies with everyone else.

Wendy and her friend Tambry were pretty much relaxing in the kitchen and listening to a bunch of songs on some CDs and cassettes Soos had brought when he first started working at the Shack. You knew they were listening to his Summerween mix, mostly from the fact “Zombie Luv” played every other time.

Eventually you needed sometime without everyone and went outside to the front porch. There you saw Bill lying down on the grass not even a few yards away.

Thinking the worst, you quickly got by his side to see if he was alright. The moment he gave you a cheeky smile once he saw you made you glad he was okay.

“What are you doing?” You asked him while you took a seat.

“Seeing if I can figure out the motion of the stars again,” Bill answered pretty bluntly. “I’m guessing if I knew before, I can teach myself again.”

“And how’s that going?”

“Not as good as I thought it would be,” he said then sat up. “What are you doing here?”

“Needed some time away,” you explained him then took a sip of some Pitt Cola. “You liking Halloween so far?”

“I can see why you flesh piles have it twice a year here,” Bill told you.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” you laughed.

“Okay, I got one question though.”

“Shot.”

“Why do they keep replaying that one song?” Bill asked in annoyance.

“It’s catchy, and Soos is the one who made sure that would play every other time,” you answered with a widening smile.

“The bubonic plague was catchy too, you know,” Bill mentioned.

“It's fun to dance to,” you added.

“You saying you want to dance again?” Bill questioned.

“Why not? You’re not so bad at it,” you complicated as you stood and offered to pull him up.

He grabbed your hand, and the moment the two of you heard that song start again Bill practically went into full swing.

The song had been playing for hours so both of you practically knew the lyrics by heart. _“Zombies coming, up from the ground! Ghouls and Monsters, all around!”_

_“You looked in my eyes, I told you the truth; all I want is candy and a kiss from you!”_

Something must have gone haywire in your brain because the next thing you knew was that your lips were pressed against Bill's.

_I fell in love, on a Summerween night! When you ate my soul, when you made me die!_

You pulled away after that, both of you looked at each other stunned.

“I, uh,” you couldn’t think of an excuse. Why did you do that?

“That's new,” Bill only commented as he touched his mouth, his expression basically advertised the fact he didn’t really have a clue on what just happened.

Before you said another word, Bill pressed his mouth against your own. To him, he thought if he did that again he could figure out whatever he was feeling.

You weren’t thinking that though, the only thing your thoughts were was a fog of pleasant feelings and the lyrics going on in the background.

_You took my heart, and all of my limbs! All I ask in return, is just one kiss!_

You pulled away and covered your mouth once the song finally ended. Bill looked confused by the whole event entirely.

“That was, nice,” Bill told you after a bit of thought.

“I guess,” you didn’t know what you were feeling, kind of numb but kind of not. Your face was feeling really warm. “We should probably get back inside, with everyone else,” you mentioned a few seconds afterwards.

“Race ya,” Bill challenged as he pulled down your magician’s hat to obscure your vision and booked it.

“Cheater!” You accused while running after him blindly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: The song "Zombie Luv" was actually a song that didn't make the final cut for the Summerween episode.  
> https://soundcloud.com/bradbreeck/gf-e114-zombieluv-alt-song-mix  
> (I soak up any and all knowledge of this show like a sponge.)


	16. Hbh iru dq Hbh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I gotta say this, writing the dialogue for this chapter with Chourios was hilarious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cat has cut off the circulation in my legs, and it's not even my cat.

“What are you doing here? It’s Thursday,” Bill asked Wendy while reading a children’s literature book on the adventures of the modern children of Greek gods.

“Oh, just thought I’d drop by and see how everything was going,” Wendy answered a little too casually.

Bill brow furrowed by the tone of her voice, he didn’t like it. “What’s the real reason?” He questioned as he kept focused on the page in front of him. “You want to ask Stan for early payment or something?”

“Nah,” Wendy dismissed. “I thought we could catch up since we hardly talk.”

“There's nothing to talk about,” Bill mentioned.

“No, there’s a lot of stuff we can talk about,” Wendy started out with as she sat on the counter by the jar of eyes. “Like that eye patch of yours, how working at the Shack is going, why you kissed Soos’ friend.”

That last suggestion practically ripped Bill’s gaze from the book and onto Wendy. “You saw that?”

“You weren’t exactly being private about it,” Wendy commented.

“Spill it, Red! How long were you there?!” Bill basically shouted.

“Whole time,” she answered easily. “At first it was kind of cute that you two were dancing and junk, but the fact you actually kissed them caught me way off guard.”

“How did you even see us?” He groaned as he closed his book and began to run his fingers through his hair.

“The walls have eyes,” Wendy joked for a brief moment. “Actually you know we have windows for a reason?”

Bill could only groan, he was above hiding his face in embarrassment. Covering his face wasn’t going to make this situation disappear.

“Yeah, I thought you guys’ costumes got caught together the first time dancing but then I saw you move on them again then it was all… Shabam! Blackmail,” Wendy announced as she pulled up her phone and showed a surprising good picture of the act itself.

“Give that back!” Bill yelled as he lunged at her and landed with his torso hanging from the counter.

Wendy was a bit quicker and had jumped off before he could even grab her.

“You’re such a square,” she laughed while Bill pushed himself up.

“Hey, I’ve met literal squares and I can tell you that I’m way too sharp to be one!” Bill told her as he went to grab her phone again, jumping straight from the front desk and tackling Wendy.

The teen yelled as she pushed Bill away from her phone with just the force of her boots. The former demon could only shout in a dead language as his frustration continued to build.

Neither of them could even focus on the fact that Stan’s tour was ending and would be in the gift shop at any moment now.

“And that concludes our tour,” Stan announced while pushing the door open to show all the buyable knickknacks. He paused for a second and stared at the two fighting on the wood floor, all the tourists had no idea on why this was happening. “But wait, here we have a lumberjane and a self-made cyclops arguing over how amazing our prices are,” Stan quickly covered up as the group took the fight as a performance and began to clap.

 

Minor bruises were the only things that both Bill and Wendy got out of the whole fight, and they came more from the floor itself than by anyone's hand. There was a good shiner on Bill’s only eye though.

They both got a good yelling from Stan once every sap bought something and left. Much to Bill’s disdain, Wendy still had the picture on her phone and he couldn’t really bring it up for a variety of reasons.

“So what do you want from me?” Bill questioned. She did say that she was keeping it for blackmail.

“That’s for me to know and you to find out,” Wendy answered.

Bill could only reply with a scoff. “Whatever, I don’t have time for this,” he muttered to himself then picked up the jar of eyes and tried to pry it open.

Wendy’s mouth was slightly ajar as she watched Bill begin to dig through the jar of (thankfully glass) eyeballs.

“Are these right eyeballs or left eyeballs?” Bill asked her after pulling out a blue eye and inspected it a bit.

“Is there really a difference?” Wendy asked back.

“I don’t want anymore right eyeballs, I just need a left,” Bill commented as he dropped the blue eye and exchanged it with a brown one. Nah, it didn’t really match.

He pulled a funny looking eye ball that had a pupil akin to a cat, and it even had a gold tint to it. He was definitely taking that one, he thought to himself then went back to searching for an eye that would match his own. (After he stuffed the catlike eye in his pocket that is.)

“You know you’re gonna have to pay for those,” Wendy mentioned then went to picking up her backpack and taking out her algebra homework.

“And how much is that gonna cost me?” Bill snarked.

“The whole jar costs $300 from what Stan told me,” Wendy explained.

“And how many eyes are in this thing?”

“I think there’s about 30 or 40 of them,” she guessed out loud. “So to be on the safe side, they’d probably be 10 bucks each.”

By then, Bill found an eye that almost looked like the perfect replacement of his old optic.

“How about we don’t tell Stan and I just give you the 20?” Bill negotiated.

“I can definitely work with that,” she agreed then put her hand out to receive her cash.

“Glad you see things my way,” Bill joked as he dug through his pants pocket and handed her a few fives.

“I was about to say the same thing,” Wendy laughed.

“Now let’s see how this’ll look,” Bill spoke to himself then cleaning the hazel eyeball with his shirt and flipped his eye patch up.

Admittedly, Wendy cringed the moment Bill brought the glass eye to his face and looked away. She knew it was happening and was actually grateful that it barely took a few seconds.

“How does it look?” Bill asked, he blinked a few times over his new eye and strangely enough it looked pretty normal. She honestly wouldn't have been able to tell the difference if she hadn’t known.

“Not bad actually,” she commented.

“Good, cause I got plans for the other one later,” Bill eased her in on.

“I got a good idea on what that’s gonna be like,” Wendy told him as she went back to her homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I have the chance to make a reference, I'm gonna take it.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rMBk0qDOJCs


	17. Frxfk dqg Euhdnidvw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's like 3 in the morning right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised myself I wouldn't be updating in the middle of the night but I just can't stop lying about that apparently.

“Dude, how did you get a black eye?” You questioned as you gave Bill a pack of frozen peas and made sure he gently kept it over his eye.

“I’m telling you, the floor was being very aggressive that day,” Bill answered in an all too serious tone.

You squinted at him in suspicion, no, scratch that, disbelief was closer. Chances are Bill wouldn’t fess up if you kept asking, so you only sighed in frustration and went back to getting some soup from the kitchen. (You remember that a can of beef stew was close to expiring, so maybe having that would be a good idea.)

“Hey,” Bill called out. You turned to Bill’s voice but were kind of surprised to see that he had got up and was right beside you.

“Yeah,” the word lingered in the air due to your lack of preparation. “What is it?”

“There was something I forgot to show you,” he announced then quickly flipped up his eye patch.

You grimaced for a brief second; the last thing you wanted to look at was an open eye socket. The expression transformed into surprise afterwards.

“When did you get that?” You didn’t even think as you grabbed Bill’s face to get a better look at his new eye. “Is it real?”

“Ow, ow! Watch the merchandise!” Bill complained then pushed your hands away. “And it’s a real fake if you’re so curious.”

You looked a little closer at his new eye, there was a weird shine to it. Oh, you figured out that it was glass with both the reflection and how it didn’t make any slight movements like normal eyes.

“Where’d you get it?” You asked him with a tilt of your head.

“The Shack,” he answered. “And before you start accusing me of anything, I’ll have you know that I did pay for them.”

“Good to know you’re finally doing some honest work,” you told him while giving him a light punch to the shoulder. “You want to help make dinner this time?”

“If it gets me to eat sooner than sure,” Bill mentioned. He noticed that your smile widened and felt his face begin to go warm.

 

Bill was fuming at the moment, which was probably a good thing since the room was freezing.

What was going on with him? Why was he reacting to you so strangely? Why did he think about you so much?

There was no sense or reason for it.

He would almost consider it as bad as the headaches he kept getting, though he did notice that they began to decrease in both intensity and frequency.

It was still stupid, Bill told himself while he turned over for the nth time. At least he was bundled up in the comforter and could focus on the warmth wrapped around him. Bill couldn’t help but note that your bed was much warmer in comparison.

No, no, nope. He wasn’t going to let himself get caught up in that dumb confusion. He was going back to sleep this instant!

 

“Bill, wake up,” you urged Bill as you shook his shoulder.

He only swung his arm at you to go away but had forgotten to pull it out of the blanket to begin with, so it looked like he was just struggling against the cloth.

“The early bird gets the worm,” you told him with a lilted tone.

“The early bird greatly annoys those who are still trying to sleep,” Bill yelled against his pillow.

“C’mon,” you insisted. “We can go out for breakfast if that’ll put you in a better mood.”

“Are you planning on paying for it?” Bill asked a moment later.

“How about I cover for your drink and you pay for your own breakfast?” You negotiated.

Bill kept quiet as he thought it over. “What about the refills?”

That got a laugh out of you. “Sure,” you answered. “You good with Greasy’s, or would you rather go to Hermanos Brothers this time?”

 

In the end, Bill picked Greasy’s Diner. He told you that it was from the fact he didn’t want to listen to mariachi music so early in the morning.

“Why do you smile so much?” Bill asked you as he chowed down on a funny face pancake. (It had chocolate chips with a whipped cream eyes, nose, and mouth.)

“Just do,” you answered with a shrug. You took another bite of your eggs then thought it over a bit. “Could be that it just feels good, like it’s hard to explain. I just like to smile.”

Bill just looked confused by that statement.

“Like if other people are happy, I’m usually happy.”

“But why?”

“I think it’s just empathy,” you answered with an unsure look.

“Empathy, huh?” Bill repeated the word with a befuddled expression.

“It’s a pretty standard human thing, but not everyone has it,” you told him. “Compassion and sympathy are a thing too, though all of that isn’t mutually exclusive,” you felt the need to mention.

Bill leaned back in his seat as he thought it over, and let his stomach settle.

“You humans are so weird,” Bill commented.

“You’re probably the weirdest one of them all than,” you told him back as you had another bite of syrup soaked waffles.

Bill looked insulted by that.

“Hey, I don’t think there are any previous cases of demons turning human,” you reminded him.

“Don’t call me that,” Bill yelled.

“But that’s what you are,” a confused tone left you. “You’re human now.”

“That doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

“At least be honest with yourself,” you could only suggest.

Bill just began to scowl with his arms crossed, his face gained a tint of red too.

“Dude, you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Bill said with a quiet voice.

“You can talk to me if something’s bothering you, you know that right?”

“When are we leaving?” Bill asked instead.

“When we get the check,” you said with a sigh. You were disappointed that despite having Bill with you for two months now, he really wasn’t all that warm around you.

Strange enough, Bill expression actually looked pained. Unbeknownst to you, he felt regret sink in and hated how it racked at his guts.

“I do care about you and what you’re going through,” you informed Bill to which he kept his head turned away. (His eyes did widen from your words.)

Bill’s shoulders seemed to ease and soon enough the situation relaxed. He didn't apologize but you expected that.

You could just give him time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found out that the English dub for Digimon has modeled a great amount of my sense of humor and I don't know how to feel about that.


	18. Eodqnhwv dqg Hpeudfh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> According to wordcounter.net, each chapter is about 5 minutes long in reading time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can pretty much thank Chourios for the second half of this chapter.

“Those kids weren’t screaming in terror, they were screaming in excitement, like on roller coasters,” Bill argued against Stan.

“Look, I get that it’s fun to scare kids.” Stan sympathized on the scenario. “But I can’t have you do that when they’re in the middle of a purchase, that’s bad for business!”

Bill only rolled his eye in response, obviously not caring.

“If you keep that up, you won’t get paid for the rest of the day,” Stan threatened.

Bill could only respond with a scowl. It felt degrading in his opinion to have to work under a person like Stan Pines.

“And I know about those eyes balls you stole too,” Stan told him while pointing at one of them in question. “That’s coming out of your paycheck by the way.”

“You know that Wendy took the cash I bribed her with!” Bill informed him.

“Oh, I know about that,” Stan said as he held up a couple of fives in his hand. Bill could only scowl while Stan gave a smug smile.

“She sold me out,” he grumbled to himself once Stan left the gift shop to do another tour.

Needless to say, his mood at work was pretty sour for the rest of the day.

 

“Bad day at work, huh?” You questioned once you saw Bill sulk on the couch and watch more of the X-Files.

“What gave it away?” Bill asked sarcastically. You sat by him soon after and gave him a pat on the back.

“Just a hunch,” you answered. “Wanna talk about it?”

“Nothing to talk about,” he told you.

“Bill, you can’t keep stuff bottled up,” you sighed.

“What’s the point? I’ll just die anyway.”

You took a shallow breath then brought yourself closer to Bill, no words left you while you wrapped your arms over him.

“What are you doing?” Bill asked you.

“You seem like you could use a hug,” you answered with a quiet voice. Your grip around him grew a bit tighter. “If you want me to stop, just say the word.”

Bill didn’t protest and let himself stay in your embrace. His head lowered against your shoulder, you could feel his breath brush against your neck every so often.

Minutes felt like it passed by in seconds to you, your fingers found themselves combing his hair. Tiny hums escaped Bill but you didn’t make a comment on it.

Gently, you pulled away from him. Bill looked surprised, maybe even disappointed that it had ended.

Slowly you brought your hand to his face. You kept quiet as your thumb made small circles on Bill’s cheek. He stayed just as quiet though his mouth kept opening and closing. Either he was mumbling something to himself or he was speechless, they were pretty much the same considering your experience with him.

You felt yourself gravitate towards Bill, your eyes shutting when you got closer.

Bill tensed up when he met contact with your lips for a second. A subtle warmth is what eased his tension, shoulders now relaxing and eyes closing. The sensation was soft, that’s really the only way he could describe it, no wait, pleasant worked a bit better.

You pulled away but not by much, your hand was still on his face. You paused to hear Bill’s answer, watching him open his eyes then blink a few times as he seemed to collect his thoughts.

Bill’s gaze went to you after spending several seconds staring at open air. He leaned forward with his head tilting just a bit to the side, Bill was actually kissing you back.

He admitted to himself that he was enjoying what was happening, and that he was happy it was you he was experiencing this with. He wanted it to last as long as possible in actuality.

You felt his hands brush against your arms then slowly went around your back. Soon your own arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer.

Every so often you parted for air but it almost seemed like Bill didn’t want it to end for even as long as a second.

Bill gently pushed you back against the couch, one of his arms stopped hugging you to keep you both propped up before getting comfortable.

“If you want me to stop, just tell me,” Bill told you. His words came with a different tone compared to how you said something similar to him. It almost came off as concerned.

You chose not to answer and pulled him closer as your fingers ran through his hair.

Bill stopped using his arm as a prop then blindly tried to move it back under you. His hand hit the TV remote and suddenly the room went dark.

Both of you paused and parted as you noticed the background noise of the TV had ended.

Moonlight peeked through the window and was able to shed some light, you could still see Bill’s eyes and the lining of his body. You were certain he could see the same thing.

Quickly you pulled Bill down to your side, he yelped in surprise from the change in position. It took a moment for him to settle, he was pleasantly surprised by how nice it was to feel your lips on his jaw line and slowly reach his neck.

In time you two just stopped and enjoyed the warmth your bodies created together, especially from the fact that just past the comforter it would be freezing cold.

“I don’t get how you can stand sleeping here,” you mumbled to Bill. “It’s freezing here.”

“Because I don’t stand, I lie down,” he joked.

“You know what I mean,” you told him. “I wouldn’t mind if you stayed in my room, if you wanted to that is.”

“Let me use that heated blanket and you got yourself a deal,” Bill answered.

You kissed his neck again and said that he could borrow the blanket whenever he felt like it. “It’s getting late, do you wanna go to sleep here or back at my room?”

“There’s a lot more room on your bed,” Bill noted as his version of an answer. But he did notice that the couch gave him an excuse to hug you tightly. “But we’re already settled in, so why ruin the moment?”

You didn’t answer; the warmth of the blanket and Bill’s body had practically lulled you to sleep. Not that Bill minded, especially with how close you were to him right now.

 

“Hey,” Bill whispered to you until you answered with a hum. “You know, rocking a baby to sleep is just trying hypnosis on a very tiny, easy to trick human.”

“Oh my god, it’s the middle of the night! Go to sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blankets are amazing and should be appreciated more.


	19. Frxfk Folqj

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddling can't last forever, but there's nothing wrong with trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm like half asleep now but whatever...

Bill woke up first, and he was, actually happy. It felt weird waking up like that for once, usually his mornings were filled with grogginess and discomfort, but today was different.

He could feel your arm wrapped over him and hugging him closely, the way he could feel your fingers clutch onto his shirt. Slowly Bill pressed his forehead against your own, if he still had his powers, he would take a look into your dreams to see how everything was going in your psyche, but the mutual embrace was the next best thing in his book.

Your breathing was so slow that it was almost nonexistent to Bill. Carefully he pulled you closer and placed his chin on top of your head, now he could feel your warm breath against his neck every so often. One hand went to your scalp and brushed the hair between his fingers, it felt soft in his opinion and couldn’t help but note the faint fruity smell that lingered from your shampoo.

Yeah, this was really nice, Bill thought to himself. He could get use to that.

Eventually you began to stir and yawn, before you awoke Bill quickly feigned sleep.

Slowly you tried to push Bill away and scoot yourself to the edge of the couch, but he wouldn’t budge.

You scrunch up your face then rubbed the sleep out of your eyes then tried to push yourself out of Bill's grasp again, but you had no such luck.

“C’mon,” you mumbled while struggling to turn over, soon you noticed Bill’s hold around you got tighter. “I got a job to go to,” you reminded him as you used your leg to push you away from the couch.

The second you were able to move, Bill pulled you right back. His grasp tightened even more and buried his face into your shoulder. Now you knew for certain that he was just trying to make this moment last as long as he could.

“Bill,” you called to which he answered with fake snoring.

Yeah, you weren’t dealing with this, even if you did like the attention on some level. Soon you grabbed at the edge of the couch and try to pull yourself out of his grasp, it started turning out to be futile.

You took in a deep breath and tried again by actually grabbing one of the legs of the coffee table in front of the sofa and pulled away from Bill. It actually surprised that you managed to get out of his grasp by the end. You turned over and saw Bill with a disgruntled expression as he stayed slumped over the couch.

“Don’t give me that look, I have work and so do you,” you told him while pointing an accusing finger then got up to go get dressed in your room.

Bill quickly grabbed your wrist and asked, “Can’t we just take sick days?”

“And what happens to the days we’re actually sick?” You questioned as you slipped your wrist out of his grasp.

“Vacation days can cover for it,” he answered.

“Yeah, I rather not,” you insisted. “C’mon, we got to get up and dressed either way,” you ruffled Bill's hair before leaving and going to your own room.

Bill picked himself up and stayed covered while going through the luggage bag that held all his clothes by the side of the sofa. He was kind of glad that there was no uniform for the Shack, so maybe he would wear that bearantula shirt today. He always did like it from how detailed and scary the faces and all its limbs looked. He quickly changed into a new outfit and shoved the dirty clothes into a basket on the other side of the couch.

It was getting closer to those pagan holidays most humans get excited over, Bill managed to remember on the spot. He knew gifts were involved but they always varied from culture to culture, and sometimes family to family. Chances were you expected nothing of him so he felt no need to worry about it.

“Hey, Bill,” you called after getting dressed. “If you need to use the shower, it’s all yours.”

You knew his job started about an hour after yours, so he had a bit more time to spare.

“To make things clear,” Bill started out with, “you like me, right?”

You were shocked by that question; you even blinked a few times before giving an answer. “Yeah,” the word lingered in the air. Was that not obvious?

“What about you?” You questioned as you crossed your arms and leaned against the wall.

“I think I might,” Bill answered, he didn’t sound too sure. You waited a few moments to hear him out. “Like this stuff is different and pretty difficult to understand but I do know whatever it is that I'm feeling for you is a positive. Well, I think it is.”

“I hope so too,” you replied as you sat next to Bill on the couch. Your arms went around his neck and pulled him in for a short kiss.

With how quickly he wrapped his arms around and clung onto you, gave you the idea he wanted to prolong it much longer.

You actually considered yourself lucky, with how quickly you were able to end the kiss. A light laugh escaped you as you pulled away from Bill.

“Does breakfast sound good to you?” You asked him. “I’m thinking something warm, maybe pancakes.”

Strangely enough, Bill’s stomach growled as an answer enough. He looked a bit wide eyed from that.

You could feel your body shake a bit as a means not to laugh from that.

“I think you can take that as a yes,” he answered.

You smiled at him, your arms wrapping around one of his own for a brief moment. “You got to help me make them if you want some,” you added.

“Hey, I’m not a complete disaster at cooking," Bill argued. “I could cook them myself, no problem at all.”

“Is that a challenge?” You almost taunted.

“Depends, what do I get if I win?”

You thought it over for a moment. “I buy you dinner, anything you want, I cover for it. Now what do I get if you lose?”

“I clean up the mess that I make with no complaints.”

You squinted at him, this didn't seem that fair. “How about you do that and buy me dinner?”

“Do we have a deal or not?” Bill asked.

You quickly kissed him on the lips and answered with a yes. You win either way in a sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be in LA this weekend so there's a high chance that I won't be able to update or even write a new chapter during that time. Sorry... ;_;


	20. Edwwhu Pdwwhuv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The waffles do not have big arms sadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for delaying so much. ;~;  
> Been dealing with some medical issues and some intense pain for the past few days but at least my weekend in LA (and Burbank) was pretty fun.

You realized Bill had a couple mannerisms while he cooked, or tried to cook really. His mouth became a lipless thin line as he focused on stirring the batter and would wipe away the batter before it could drip onto the counter and licked it off his fingers.

“So you are going to make them plain or give them chocolate chips or blueberries?” You asked while sitting at the table.

“Do we have those?” Bill asked back.

“The chocolate chips are probably in a cabinet, the blueberries are usually in the freezer,” you answered. You don’t really recall buying any blueberries recently.

As Bill grabbed a bag of chocolate chips you quickly told him, “Don’t dump the whole bag in; the last thing I need for breakfast is a cavity.”

“Aren’t you the one with the sweet tooth?” Bill questioned while glancing at a few pudding packs in the cabinet.

“Only in moderation,” you explained to Bill as he poured some batter into the iron and dropped a handful of chocolate on top before shutting it closed.

“This thing got a timer?”

“Only the little light up front, but it doesn’t ding anymore so you have to keep an eye on it or else it’ll lock itself if you’re not fast enough,” you warned him with a smile on your face.

“Lock itself?” Bill repeated then tried to open the iron with no luck.

“Give it like 5 minutes,” you said as you got up from the table and walked over to him. You gently brought your arms over his shoulders while hands went to the nap of his neck to guide him down.

The kiss was short and sweet, and you were kind of glad he didn’t try dragging it out like the last times. (Though he may have done that since he probably knew you were trying to distract him from the waffles baking beside him.)

 

Charred is one of the first words that came to mind when you stared at your breakfast. Forget about a nice golden brown, this looked close to a dark brown and the chocolate chips looked a bit black.

The look you gave Bill basically asked him if this was seriously the best he could do. You weren’t expecting much but still.

“You think it’s edible?” You questioned.

“I’m sure of it,” Bill answered.

“Then you try it,” you suggested as you hand him the fork and knife.

Bill squinted at you. “If I win, this is going to pretty much be an example of you eating your own words,” he told as he cut up the waffle and took a bite.

Surprise was not an expression you were expecting to come off of Bill’s face. He cut off another piece and handed it over to you.

You were hesitant for a moment, he could have been leading you on, still you took the fork and had a bite yourself.

It didn’t taste that bad actually, the waffle came off a bit crispy but it was passable in a sense. It wasn’t burnt to the point it only tasted like ash and the chocolate in it was decently gooey on the inside.

“So,” Bill let the word hang in the air while an answer came to your head.

You didn’t want to admit it but. “You win,” you told him to which Bill shouted enthusiastically over his victory.

 

Bill turned out to actually really like bar-b-q, you just wish his face wasn't such a mess from the sauce. (Not like you were a better example.)

A common saying for Smokey Joe’s ribs were that they were to die for but with how quickly Bill was devouring them you were considering that saying to become words of truth a bit too soon.

The check came over faster than you expected but you were more shocked about the fact Bill put some of his own cash in the pile you made to pay off dinner.

You looked at Bill in confusion, then back at the cash. “You don’t have to pay, that was part of our agreement,” you reminded him.

“Yeah, I know, but I might as well keep the habit going while I can,” Bill answered with a shrug.

“Whatever,” you said with a shake of your head, a small smile on your lips.

 

Time was passing by a little too quickly for Bill. Before he really noticed, November was already over and inching towards Christmas in just a matter of days. He found himself actually becoming occupied with work and focusing on stuff like how much money he could spend for the week and food he thought would be good to eat that day. When did he let himself get so immersed in something so trivial?

He was even thinking about junk like presents, this was unbelievable. You _were_ doing a decent job in helping make his time as a human easier, maybe he should get you a gift as a means of thanks.

No, no, he wasn’t going to get caught up in any more human stuff. Though the fact you were sleeping right by his side made him just more of a hypocrite. (So much for not getting sucked into all that human nonsense.)

He grimaced at the thought that you may have gotten him a present already, it wouldn’t be that out of character for you to do that honestly.

Great, now chances were he would have to get you a gift or he would just come off as a giant jerk.

Well, he’s always been one but this felt different though. And he hated that it did.

Sleep would be the better option for the moment, he could stress over junk like presents later.

 

Usually Bill’s dreams were pretty tame (in his mind anyway) since they were just old memories of chaos and destruction. He got small waves of guilt but that time was long gone, nothing could be done about it.

This dream was much different though, he was actually himself; triangle, top hat, bow tie, and all mighty powers. Feelings like guilt were nonexistent and he saw everyone like the ants they were.

The fact he felt this way again already made him suspicious.

This was the first time he experienced something like this in a dream. Something was up, and chances were it wasn’t going to be good.

Now Bill had to figure out if he was going to like that outcome or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least my presents have already been sent.


	21. Jliw Jlylqj Julhi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My hands are so cold that they're like cooling pads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm like half asleep right now.

If Stan knew a few things, how to scam people was definitely one of them. The man was basically doubling, no tripling his prices for the holiday rush.

That was kind of put on them for delaying buying presents for so long in Bill’s opinion, it was kind of funny to see customers occasionally fight over merchandise. He and Wendy would even make small dollar bets on who would win. Right now they were witnessing the mayor stand against Mr. Poolcheck over a rack of shirts that were on “sale”.

“I’m telling you, Tyler is gonna win this one. He’s the mayor and practically everybody loves the guy,” Wendy stated.

“Please,” Bill told her. “If I learned anything from Black Friday; there are no such things as respect or love when it comes to the power of a sale. Only brute force gets you stuff at a good price.”

That got a laugh out of Wendy. “Oh man, good to know you know how much people want a good deal.”

“It was my line of business,” Bill reminded her in a proud tone.

“And a shady one at that,” she added.

Bill only responded with a wide gesture going out to the Shack. “Like you’re one to talk.”

“So how's things going with you and,” Wendy snapped her fingers to bring back the memory of your name but it had a tendency to escape her from the lack of interaction you two had. She figured it out in a couple seconds though. “Did you finally get with them or not?”

“It’s kind of complicated,” Bill practically sounded out while he thought the situation over.

“Dude, it’s a yes or no question,” Wendy told him as she leaned back in her chair to watch Mayor Cutebiker and Mr. Poolcheck continue to argue it out.

“I get the feeling we’re dating but I keep forgetting to ask,” Bill stated as Tyler insisted that he had mayoral authority over what he wanted to buy in any shop as long as he had the money.

Wendy almost fell backwards in her seat from that. “What?”

“You humans are complicated, so I can never really tell,” Bill added on. “I think they got me a present, so does that mean I have to get them one too?” He went on without a hitch.

“It’s not mandatory, but it’s probably a good idea,” she answered after the information settled.

Bill’s face only scrunched up in annoyance, he didn’t really have any ideas for a gift in all honesty. (Well he did, but he was certain they were pretty morbid by human standards, bones and teeth didn’t even seem that festive anyway.)

“What do you usually get your friends for Christmas?” Bill asked while leaning against the counter, slowly getting bored of Cutebiker and Poolcheck’s argument.

Wendy looked like she thought it over but instead told him, “It depends on the person, like one friend can be okay with gift cards while another would be okay with just getting a hat as long as you put the thought into it.”

“So are you saying I should buy them a hat or a gift card?” is all Bill chose to take from the conversation. That earned him a light slap to the shoulder. “Hey!”

“You need to actually put some thought into this you dork!” Wendy couldn’t help but laugh.

“You’re not giving me anything to work with here!”

“It’s not that hard, as long as you get them something you think they’ll like, I’m sure they’ll appreciate it," Wendy added.

Almost out of nowhere, Tyler Cutebiker slapped about 5 different shirts of the counter with his card right on top. “I’d like to buy these as soon as possible,” is all he could say before pulling the shirts right back in his grasp and running away from Poolcheck in the middle of the gift shop.

“At least I get a daily dose of weird at work here,” Bill mentioned to her. He tried to think of a couple of (normal) gifts that you would like, maybe a mug, a shirt, a snow globe even. (There were a few of those things at the Shack; he could grab one right off the shelf if he was quick enough.) Those probably didn’t have a lot of thought into them though.

“You got two days left, so I suggest you make them count.”

“Your words of wisdom never cease to amaze me,” Bill replied rather sarcastically.

 

You sat at the table in the kitchen of Stan’s house, and if you were being honest with yourself, you were kind of uncomfortable since you would usually be in Soos or Bill's company during that time. “Nice place you got here,” you complimented Ford then took a small sip of your drink.

“Thanks, but frankly Stan should take most of the credit for keeping it running and whatnot,” Ford told you.

“There a reason why you called me here?”

“Yes, actually,” Ford answered. “It’s been a few months since Bill turned human and I needed to make sure that nothing weird has come up recently.”

You tilted your head from that statement. “Weird as in how?” this was Bill he was talking about.

“Like, no supernatural occurrences have happened during his stay with you, have they?”

You shook your head. “Nope, everything here has been same old same old,” you said pretty confidently.

“Good,” Ford muttered to himself. “I was worried something was going on but I’m guessing it may have been something else.”

“Is it something I should know about?” you asked him.

“Probably not, if it’s nothing then there’s no reason to worry about it,” he dismissed.

You made a face at that but just shrugged in agreement, you wouldn’t expect him to fess up after that anyway.

You glanced at the clock and it was already 6:18. (The Shack closed at 6.) “I better go get Bill then, he’s probably bored out his mind with waiting,” you told Ford. “It was nice talking to you,” you added on as you grabbed your bag and went out the kitchen then to the front porch.

Bill was leaning against the post and turned around to see you at the door. He looked pleasantly surprised to see that you were already back. “We going or what?”

You linked your arm through his own and urged him to get moving. The snow nipped at your faces, giving them a red tint but you didn’t find yourself bothered by it.

Ford did find himself uneasy with how close you had gotten to Bill though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna go marry my bed now.


	22. Fkulvwpdv Fkhfn-Xs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for how messy this is right now. I'm very tired and wanted to get this published while I could.  
> (Edit) Done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll edit it to its normal format within a day or so.  
> (Edit) I'm so tired man.

The pawn shop Bill was looking through gave off the appearance it was riddled with wicked curses, but in actuality, it just needed a good dusting and maybe get its ceiling and floor refurbished. Most of the knickknacks Bill came across were instruments, board games, and even a suit of armor. The only thing that looked remotely suitable was a snow globe with what looked like a couple of people playing in front of a frosted over log cabin.

Yeah, this could work. It fit the festive mood and he did put a lot of thought into it with having to decide between this and all the other stuff that was being pawned off. (It was also within his price range of 15 dollars.)

 

“Here you go,” you cheered while handing over Bill his present on the couch.

You didn’t have much time to wrap it so you quickly made due with an old box and some colorful tissue paper. Out Bill pulled a bright yellow sweater with a triangle pattern along the arms and waist.

“I was going to get you a green one but they were all out,” you told him for no particular reason. “You like it?”

“It’s nice,” Bill told you as he pressed the fabric against his face. You could see a small smile appear.

You smiled back at him from that.

“I got something for you too,” Bill mentioned.

That caught you off guard honestly. You didn’t even hide your surprise as you just stared at Bill wide-eyed.

“What did you get me?”

Bill quickly turned away and started to dig through his luggage filled with his clothes then pulled out a snow globe into view. “Got it!”

He handed it over to you, the glass almost felt warm. The inside could look as something one could only describe as cosmic with what appeared as specks of glitter shined in the dark gooey mass. Your smile widened ear to ear as you pulled your gaze away and looked back at Bill.

He look at the globe with a strange intensity, it definitely did not look like that when he bought it.

“It’s adorable,” you thanked Bill and gave him a quick hug.

All you saw it as was the mountain cabin with children playing.

“This’ll look cute on my shelf,” you mentioned to him.

“Glad you like it,” Bill practically murmured as he kept a wary eye on your gift.

“Something wrong?” You asked him.

“Nah, it’s nothing,” he told you. Liar.

 

“I know you’re in there, Ford!” Bill yelled while pounding his fist against the door.

“How did you even get in here?!” Ford yelled back at Bill once he opened the door from his room.

“You got a hole that leads to your basement, work with that,” Bill answered. “Thing is, I need you to fix this for me,” he went on as he pulled out the snow globe from his jacket pocket.

“What exactly am I looking at?” He had a dead tired look in his eyes.

“Am I the only one seeing this?” Bill exasperated. “This looks a lot like that rift I destroyed back at the end of summer but none of you flesh piles seem to see it!”

Ford snatched the globe out of Bill’s hands and brought it close to his eye. The tiny figurines were moving on their own accord, their little fists were hitting against the glass. Now that was strange, but not what Bill described.

“I'll run some tests on this in the morning,” he told Bill with a yawn. “Now can you get out of my house, people are trying to sleep.”

“Fine, I better see results when I’m back.”

“I’ll get to it when I get to it,” Ford dismissed. He glared at the snow globe, there was a high chance that this could be related to his recent worries.

 

You could hear Bill open the door to your room, he didn’t really try to act like he never left with how he plopped right on the bed.

“Should I even ask?” is all you told Bill once you turned over.

“I’ll tell you in the morning,” he answered.

“You better,” you said as you got closer to him and hugged him. His arms went around you in response.

“You’re really soft,” Bill commented while he kept his chin on top of your head. You could feel the tip of his fingers trail over your skin, there wasn’t a pattern, the movements were random.

“Is that supposed to be a compliment?” You asked quietly.

“I guess,” he answered. “What would you call a compliment?”

“Your hair is nice would be a compliment,” you told him.

“Really?”

You hummed a yes.

“Why?”

“I don’t know, it’s just nice, and soft, and kind of fluffy,” you mumbled. “Like it’s kind of fun to mess with.”

“Anything else?”

“I guess you have nice eyes, well eye, you know what I mean. Your voice is nice too though you’re really loud most of the time, I’m just glad I got used to it. I like to think you’re becoming a nicer person too, but I think that’s the last thing you’d want to hear.”

You noticed his fingers stopped moving after that, even the sound of his breathing came to a halt.

“Bill?” You asked, your fingers clutched onto the back of his shirt.

Soon enough his chest started to rise and fall again, his fingertips rubbed your arms.

“Hey, remember that saying you snooze, you lose?” Bill asked out of nowhere.

“Yeah. What about it?”

“I’m the reason behind it actually.”

“Dream demon stuff?”

“Yep, and trust me, you lose a lot if you do.”

“Well, I’m pretty sure I’m not gonna lose you,” you tell him. Bill pulled you a bit closer after that.

“Why?”

“Just a hunch,” you whispered about half a minute later, trying to act so tired that even talking was a challenge. You didn’t feel ready about saying something like that to Bill, and you were positive that he probably wasn’t ready for something like that either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be on hiatus up until next year, the very latest; a week after January.  
> I'm sorry I just needed a break from this for a while since I've been dealing with a lot of issues as of lately. I hope you understand.


	23. Srvvleoh Vhqwlphqwdolwb fdq Fuhdwh dq Xqvwdeoh Uhdolwb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As we can see, I'm unoriginal with chapter titles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not at 100% health wise but I'm gonna try to keep updating while I can.

You were wide awake but you didn’t feel like moving really, the bed was nice and warm and the fact you didn’t have work today added to your lack of desire to get up.

Bill clung onto you, one arm around your waist while the hand from the other basically cradled your head. His breathing was slow, hypnotic actually, it almost lulled you back to sleep.

Both of you stayed up late for New Years Eve/Day and still hadn’t gotten back into your regular sleep cycles, not that you weren’t really trying.

As of now, you could only guess what time it was. It’s felt like mid morning but that didn’t guarantee anything.

Your hand went to lightly tap Bill’s arm, soon enough you were shaking his shoulder to get him moving.

“C’mon,” you mumbled. “We can’t stay here forever.”

“Nothing says we can’t try,” Bill told you, his grip around your waist pulled you closer.

You scoffed while shifting your weight to right on top of Bill, your hands pushing you up and over him despite his arms still around you.

“Get dressed,” you said as you brushed some of the dirty blond hair away from his brow. “Besides, I might not have work today, but you do.”

Bill just emitted a loud groan. “The old man said I didn’t have to show up.”

“Aren’t you the older one?” You joked.

“If we’re going by time of awareness, but I’m talking about physical appearances and junk,” Bill answered.

“There a reason why Mr. Pines said you didn’t need to come in today?” You asked as you returned to the main subject.

“It was more over the fact Ford doesn’t want me around at the moment,” Bill explained.

“Should I even ask about what happened between you two? Cause it almost sounds like you’re exes,” you told him.

That got a laugh out of him. “Well, it wouldn’t be too far off.”

You settled yourself back down and against Bill, his arms weren’t wrapped around you anymore but one of them draped at your side. “Can you tell me about the stuff that you did?”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know,” you mumbled. “Like what happened during the summer, all the stuff that happened before Gravity Falls was even thing?” You listed off. “When I think about it, I don’t know you that well, and I want to change that.”

Bill stayed quiet for a second too long in your book. “There’s a lot of stuff you probably won’t like hearing,” Bill started out with.

“I think I can handle it,” you answered. “Besides, what’s done is done. It can’t be changed.”

 

You felt like you couldn’t say anything, the concept of conveying feelings into words escaped you for several moments. All you did was bury your face into Bill’s shirt and took in a deep breath.

“You okay?” He asked. You were still amazed and terrified that Bill caused so much harm but didn’t let all that bother him. His fingers combed through your hair as you remained silent.

“I just need some time to process all that,” you said in a slow voice. He only spent a good hour or so telling you about some of his crimes but it was by the end you finally understood how much trouble he caused for so many people.

You focused on the soft sound of his heart beating in his chest, telling yourself that all that stuff in the past doesn’t matter anymore. Bill was human, this was his price to pay but it was also a way for him to have a life without bringing suffering to others.

“Hey, is Bill Cipher your actual name or it that some kind of pseudonym?” You questioned.

“Kind of,” Bill answered. “More than anything, it’s like a dimensional username.”

“So, what’s your real name than?”

“If you heard my true name you’d evaporate and turn into dust with an expression of both horror and ecstasy on that face of yours.”

“So what’s stopping you from doing that now? Wouldn’t you like something like that to happen?”

“It would probably hilarious but the last thing I wanna do is have to clean this bed,” Bill told you, a wide smile was plastered on his face.

You only shook your head then pushed yourself up and out of the bed.

“C’mon, I’m getting hungry,” you said as a way to convince him to get moving.

“I’ll make breakfast if that works for you,” you added as you gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Bill made an annoyed huff then pushed himself up. “Fine,” he replied as he lied back down one last time. “I’ll get dressed in a minute.”

 

“Something got you down?” Wendy asked Bill due to him being face first against the front desk.

“Nah, just bored,” Bill told her.

“I know that feeling,” she said as she took a seat and reclined against the plush cushions.

Bill glanced at the vending machine for a moment. “Hey, Stan’s still gonna do his tour for another 20 minutes right?”

“Yup,” Wendy answered as she pulled out one of the many magazines stuffed into the desk. “You got something planned?”

“Nope, but I do need to check up on something,” Bill told her as he hopped over the counter and made his way to the banding machine. “Be back in 10 minutes,” he said before opening and closing the “door” on the way down to Ford’s lab.

 

“Okay, Fordsy, whatcha find out?” Bill shouted pass the elevator door the second it opened.

The aforementioned scientist jolted awake from his desk and quickly wiped away the drool on his face. “How do you keep getting in here?” He mumbled to himself. “I knew for a fact that I patched up that hole.”

“Nothing wrong with using the front door,” Bill told him. “So what’s going on with the snow globe, cause --- is going to get suspicious with the fact their Christmas present vanished so quickly.”

Ford groaned and glared from having to hear Bill’s voice. “Has anything different been going on since you became human? Well, except for the obvious.”

“Not really,” Bill answered as he picked the snow globe off of Ford’s desk and stuff it in his jacket pocket. “What would you consider different?”

“I can’t believe I’m asking this,” Ford mumbled to himself while keeping a hand over his face. “Have you been feeling... things?”

“If you mean as in pain, I got that one covered,” Bill said as he did a quick tap to his glass eye.

“No, no,” Ford shot down. “Are you feeling any attachment to anything? Like sentimentality, endearment, or something similar?”

“Well on my first few days I tried going back to the Shack out of what I think was nostalgia, but the feeling has been long gone since I started working here,” Bill told him with an obnoxious laugh.

Another groan just left the old man. “No, I’m asking if you’ve actually grown to care for something.”

“C’mon, this is me you’re talking to,” Bill simply answered, he added with a wide gesture as if to display himself to the world.

“This is serious, there has never been anything like you before and it’s possible that the order of the universe is trying to fix whatever damage that can cause,” Ford explained to Bill.

That just caused a roar of laughter out of him. “That is hilarious! I can’t believe that your plan to make sure I wouldn’t cause anymore trouble just made it worse!”

“If any supernatural occurrences keep happening to you, it could have dire consequences,” he tried to continue on. “You’re not a demon anymore, even you wouldn’t have any control over the situation.”

“Don’t tempt me!”

Ford quickly grabbed Bill by his shoulders then vigorously shook him. “I mean it, you’re human now! If we’re going down, you are too!”

“Yeesh, I get it,” Bill groaned as he peeled out of Ford’s grasp. “I’ll tell ya if anymore weird stuff goes on.”

He pulled the snow globe out of his pocket and noticed how it was back to normal, no weird celestial goop or living figures.

“I’ve wasted enough of my time here,” Bill stated the obvious. “If you need me, I’ll be upstairs.”

“Bill,” Ford called out, making the former demon stop in his tracks. “There’s a reason why I asked if you started caring about anything; the more you change, the more you’re separating yourself from your true identity and the one you’ve been creating. If you’ve started getting emotionally attached to something; that could be the root of it.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, Poindexter,” Bill told him nonchalantly, though the image of you was the first thing that came to his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though I'm gonna go to a doctor appointment this week so hopefully I'll get better soon.


	24. D Gliihuhqw Dqjoh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's here to get on your nerves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I marathoned the 2nd season of Dragons: Race to the Edge while writing this.  
> And by that I mean the whole season.

You looked at the Christmas present that Bill got you in confusion, it had been missing for the past few days but you didn’t want to say anything and just hoped that it would reappear just like that. (It did but you wondered where it had gone off too.)

You held the snow globe in your hands and gently rubbed the glass while watching the “snow” in it fall. You didn’t want to bring up its disappearance but it kept racking at your brain. Thinking that you misplaced it felt too far from the truth but all you did for now was let out a small sigh and placed the snow globe back on the counter.

This was dumb, you dismissed to yourself. You were just overthinking something super simple and pointless.

You felt like your limbs were forming into lead anyway and went to the couch for a short nap right after you set an alarm on your phone.

The dream felt like a haze, more of a replay of recent pleasant experiences and distant nostalgic memories. Your dreams always had a tad of surrealism going on in the background though, usually with objects becoming anthropomorphic and striking up conversations with you. (They usually had a tendency on being based around plants and such.)

“So that’s Bill, huh?” A navy colored rhombus questioned. Its voice was pretty high pitched, like it was constantly surprised.

You were taken aback since you usually ignored any of inhabitants of your dreams, they never had even gone towards you, only pass by.

“Yeah,” you answered as you took in account of the shape’s features. It looked like a mesh of old school supplies in your opinion due to the protractor and ruler lines along its edges.

“Wow, he sure has downgraded, I’m not just talking about his meat suit,” the rhombus told you with a nudge of his elbow.

Your mouth went slack from that. “Excuse me?” You questioned back as you stared at his only eye.

The shape only gave you an open buck tooth smile at your offense as he continued to glow a light blue aura.

“Believe me, the Bill I know is way more exciting than this schlub you’ve been hanging with,” the bizarre being answered while he circled around you. “If you saw him from my perspective, you’d be bored to tears with what you’re living with.”

“Well I like Bill this way,” you told him as you began to walk away.

“That doesn’t mean that he does,” he added on, he floated beside you with each step.

That got you to stop. “What would you know?” This thing was just some weird manifestation of your subconscious fears anyway.

“Oh, you think I’m something that simple? That’s rich!” He laughed.

“What are you than?” You chose to ask.

The compass creature rubbed his little gloved hands together. “I was hoping you’d ask.”

“It better not be something clichéd, like ‘your worst nightmare,’” you shot down.

“Well, not anymore,” the being huffed. “Name’s Kryptos; interdimensional criminal and always down to party!”

That name sounded familiar. “Do I know you from somewhere?”

“Yes and no, you probably have heard of me but we’ll get to know each other soon enough.”

Your expression was mixed with annoyance and uncertainty.

The sounds of a loud, obnoxious ringtone rang throughout your dream, Kryptos looked confused by the noise.

“Crap, I gotta pick up, Bill!” You yelled at yourself the second you awoke and pushed yourself up from the couch, practically forgetting your dream in an instant.

 

You kept your ear pressed against Bill’s chest, listening to his heart beat along with each breath. You felt bad, almost guilty in some way.

Bill seemed content with everything right now but there was a chance he was faking it.

Soon you pushed yourself up and repositioned yourself so you could easily nuzzle his neck.

“Something on your mind?” Bill asked. You flinched when he brushed his fingers through your hair.

“All the time,” you tried to joke. “It’s called thinking.”

“You worry way too much,” he easily figured out, the way he spoke made you guess that he was smiling.

“I’m just tired,” you murmured. “Maybe a little stressed, but that’s normal.”

“‘Bout what?” He questioned.

“It’s dumb,” you admitted. “Like stuff out of my control, but whatever.”

You took in slow, deep breaths in an attempt to lull you to sleep.

Minutes passed and your steady breathing told Bill that you were out of it.

Bill was still wide awake but exhausted all the same. He glanced at the stuff on your bookshelf; one of the knickknacks was the snow globe you moved there recently.

Slowly, Bill brought his free arm up and put his fingers together. A quick snap ran through the air, Bill’s will wanted the funny bobble head of the Mystery Shack’s own Stan Pines dance. To his surprise, it did just that. (Well, closer to a wobble but beggars can’t be choosers.)

A mix of emotions phased through Bill from that. There was a happiness that he could be more powerful than all those other flesh piles again, but then there was a worry from Ford’s words about the universe and how he was something that it wasn’t prepared for.

Soon the bobble head stopped its wiggling on the shelf and was just as lifeless as its painted on eyes.

Bill glanced at your sleeping form, tempted to see if he can go through your mind. As he went to move his arm around you, he became overcome with a need to rest. Guess he would have to get used to having magic again.

There was still a smile on his face from that, this could help him in so many ways; from the mundane workload to the occasional fun of messing around with all the other oddities in town.

Bill even got nostalgic over his old abilities, a small hope growing that he could regain more of his powers.

Don’t get too invested, he told himself. But that hope didn’t exactly wane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My procedure went off well and I should be expecting some meds to help get me back to 100%!


	25. Zkr Wxuqhg rq wkh Khdw?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can thank Chourios for picking the perfect name for this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what's my biggest regret this week, the fact I bought a Dippy Fresh button or writing this chapter.  
> Warning: It's smut.

You awoke early in the morning, the reason you knew was because you could see the alarm clock advertising the time on your nightstand. Slowly blinking back to a full consciousness, you glanced at Bill who looked like he was sleeping soundly.

Your hand went to his collarbone and gently brushed it then went to his shoulder.

Bill took in a shallow breath and hummed as he turned to looked at you. “Yeah? What is it?” He asked in a low voice, eyes still looking half glazed from sleep.

You didn’t speak as you gave him a gentle kiss.

You could feel a smile curl against your lips then parted from him. “Morning,” you mumbled to him as you pushed yourself up.

“Morning to you too,” he yawned.

Soon you were placing yourself on top of Bill, basically sitting on his lap.

His brows knitted together as he looked at where you were, his mind slowly figuring out your intention.

“Oh, I see,” he told you, not even having to look into your head to know.

“What?” You said quietly, your hands at his sides, fingers curling around the hem of his shirt.

“All you humans are so concerned in getting to play flesh Lego and exchange secreted fluids with whatever being that suits your desires,” Bill basically complained to you.

“And they say romance is dead,” you laughed.

“Please, the very concept died the moment it was put into action,” Bill added on.

You still kissed him despite what he told you. “If you don’t want to, just say so.”

“I never said I didn’t want to,” he murmured under his breath.

You smiled as you made small movements against Bill's groin.

In time, you noticed how Bill’s face slowly turned red along with slow pants leaving his lips. Your hands unbuttoning his shirt as you gave him gentle kisses.

Bill’s hands caressed your face once you parted, you pulled his hands away from your body and went to taking off your own clothes.

You were only off him for a brief moment but you were kind of glad he took that as a chance to get rid of his pants instead of leaving you to do that yourself.

Soon you were right back on top of Bill, feeling his hands pressed at your hips as you continued to rock them against him. Little noises escaped Bill from beneath you, that made you stop and look at him with wide eyes and even wider smile. Bill glanced away for a moment, the blush on his face becoming more prominent in your opinion.

Your lower half grew warmer as you stayed pressed against Bill’s groin, you pulled yourself up from him. A small gasp escaped him once you took his length and brought it to your entrance. You stayed still for a moment as you let yourself adjust to his member.

“You doing okay?” You asked him with a breathy voice.

“Yeah,” he answered quickly to which you began grind against him. A moan leaving you as Bill’s hands brush your skin.

The small circular motions you made grew in speed and in size with time. The heat between you two seemed to get warmer too. Pleasure was taking over all your nerves and Bill started to figure out his own part in this.

Each moment you came back down, Bill would meet his hips with your own, letting both of you feel the gratifying results.

You wanted to throw your head back, and almost did until you felt Bill’s hands leave your body. You paused at that and looked down at the person under you.

The look on Bill’s face was something else; his brown completion basically turned ruby red, his eyes tearing up from the overwhelming sensations. One hand covered his mouth while the other was clutching your sheet into a ball like it was the only thing stopping him from finishing.

You made your movements much slower in comparison and brought yourself to kiss him.

The small gasp Bill made from that brought a smile across your lips, you pulled yourself away from his face and went back to focusing on the pace between your bodies.

You took one of Bill’s hands then brought it near where you were connected, you used small motions to show Bill how to bring you closer to your edge.

As more pleasure engulfed your nerves, you began to feel yourself tighten around Bill. Moans left you and him as you got closer to your respective orgasms.

Soon you felt feelings of bliss take over your whole body along while a deeply satisfied moan left you. Bill's body almost seemed to shudder as his back arched off the bed.

Both of you spent a moment reveling in your highs then soon settled back down with sighs of relief.

Bill’s mouth was agape, small gasps of breath were still leaving him as he tried to recompose himself after his climax. You could even see a drop of drool run down the corner of his mouth; he probably felt it since his arm quickly went to wipe it off.

Soon enough you pulled yourself off of Bill’s body, tiny gasps escaped both of you when you were no longer connected. After that you settled yourself back into your bed, blankets enveloping you in a warmth reminiscent of a hug.

“You know, being human sucks but that is something I can really get used to,” Bill commented.

“Keep talking like that and it might not happen again,” you laughed against the pillow.

Bill soon wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close, his lips gently pressed against your forehead as he could smell the fruity scent in your hair. “You looked like you enjoyed it as much as I did,” he mumbled.

You smiled as you pulled him closer, his skin feeling warm against your own. Your fingers laced his hair and basically massaged his scalp. A small hum left you while enjoying the tenderness of the moment.

The words that you were feeling at the moment were at the tip of your tongue; you held them back and swallowed them down. You could tell him another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Into the box of shame I go!


	26. Wuxwk Frphv Rxw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late update, things have not been the easiest for me lately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a vague reference/shout-out to Tourist Trapped in here.

“Ford, you’re not gonna believe what happened last night!” Bill shouted the second he had the door open to Ford’s lab.

The scientist awoke from his desk with a cut off snore and a grunt once he started to move in his chair.

“Jeez, is all you’re gonna do is sleep now?” Bill joked.

“Well, now that you can’t _get in my head_ , I’m going to catch up on all that rest you took from me,” Ford muttered as he got up from his seat, his hand going under his glasses and rubbing his eye. “What is it that you want?”

“Take a look at this!” Bill announced with a quick snap of his fingers.

All that happened was Ford’s swivel chair hovered a good few feet of the ground, but given the context, this was very impressive and worrying.

“This isn’t good at all,” he told himself as his six-fingered hand went to his forehead.

“Hey, it could have been way worse,” Bill insisted. “I actually do have some control over this,” he added on with a quick clap and the chair fell right back down on the ground.

“Is this all that’s happened? No other unnatural occurrences have come up, right?” Ford questioned.

“Don’t be so paranoid, IQ,” Bill laughed. “Nothing else has happened, you can relax now.”

“What about that person you’ve been living with?” Ford asked quickly.

“What about them?”

“I need all my bases covered, so please tell me that you haven’t gotten seriously attached to them,” Ford answered, his gestures slowly growing as his frustration built.

“Well, there may be few issues with that,” Bill told him as he turned his gaze to the periscope that was hidden in the totem pole just outside the Shack.

“Good god, what did you do?”

“It’s more about what didn’t I do,” Bill explained.

The old man’s face almost changed color as he took in a deep breath to scream at the former demon.

 

“Hey, Soos. Did you hear that?” Wendy asked him while the handyman put some quarters into the vending machine. Her boots propped against the edge of the counter as she leaned back in her chair.

“Yeah, it almost sounded like someone was saying the word ‘butt,’” Soos commented then went to doing his trick to actually get his snack out of the vending machine.

 

“Wow,” Bill half complimented as he picked his ear with his pinky. “I had no idea you could be that loud.”

“I can't believe this; you actually care about someone other than yourself,” Ford told himself as if to drill in this new fact into his steel plated head. The Author began to pace in circles over this. “The world is doomed now! You got laid?!”

Bill felt his grin spread across his face from seeing his old friend get all worked up.

“What are you smiling about, Bill?! Do you not comprehend how catastrophic this is?! You had to fuck up the one thing I warned you not to!”

“Literally,” his smile just widening.

“Oh my god!”

“Hey, everything okay? Cause I keep hearing yelling,” Soos announced as the elevator door opened up.

“You’re probably going to want to tell him too, but I would be more than happy to say it,” Bill told Ford.

Ford could only groan over this.

 

Screaming wasn’t something Bill would have expected out of Soos once the three of them were settled in Ford’s room/the break room. (Not that he was really complaining.)

“What the heck is going on here?” Wendy asked while standing at the open door to Ford’s room, she let herself in and was particularly confused by the horrified expression on Soos’ face. “Should I ask?”

Ford only groaned once again.

 

It was only noon but you had decided to show up to the Shack to surprise Bill with a book you found recently, it seemed like something that suited him well and with his relatively new line of work. _Dr. Crackpot’s Index of the Damned_ had all sorts of apparently accurate information, along with some morbid humor meshed in.

“Hello,” you called through the gift shop only to find no one in sight. You felt the need to keep quiet as you walked in and took a peek part the door where Stan held his tours, he looked like he was in the middle of one to which you promptly shut it.

A scream almost ran through in an instant after that and you started rushing to the source.

You quickly found Soos, Wendy, Bill, and Ford in the break room.

“Geez, if I were my old self, your screams would be an orchestra to my nonexistent ears,” Bill mused while Wendy and Soos had matching disturbed expressions.

“What happened?” You asked, to which all eyes went on you.

 

Before you could really process what happened in the next couple of minutes, all you knew was that the room was dark, save for a single light bulb, and that you were sitting on a stool instead of the couch. (Which in your opinion would have been the more sensible option.)

There were a few murmurs but none of the voices sounded like they belonged to Bill, but you did see him keeping his distance thanks to the dull light bulb.

Soon Soos handed you a page of notebook paper with an inky triangle cartoon character (Was this what Bill used to look like?) and a cheesy pick up line written “Are you a 30 degree angle? Because you’re acute-y.”

“Dude, I need you to be honest with me,” Soos started out with. “What do you think of when you see this?”

Your face felt slightly warmer despite your confusion. “Soos?” is all you could say, not even able to ask your actual question.

“It’s for science!” Soos cried as he shook you by the shoulders.

Honestly, you were kind of yelling at this point.

“That’s it!” Ford shouted as he pushed Wendy and pulled Soos by his shirt collar then got them out of the room. “If you can’t handle this information, then I suggest you leave!”

“But I didn’t even do anything!” Wendy quickly protested before the door was shut and locked.

“Bill, what did you do?” You asked with a stern tone.

“It’s not just me who’s in trouble,” Bill told you, his smile was easy to see, even before Ford turned the lights back on.

Your mind was piecing together everything that had happened with the past few minutes, before you knew it, your hands were gripping the front of Bill’s shirt and pulled him close. “You told him?!”

“Man, does everyone freak out this much? If humans are so ashamed by it, why even do it?” Bill commented.

You let go as your hands began to run through your hair. “That’s something intimate,” you tried to explain. “Why would you even talk about something like that with him?” This was so embarrassing.

“Because it was related to what I was worried about,” Ford answered, his hands going behind his back.

You paused your thoughts; calming down and ready to listen to what he had to say.

“There has never been something like Bill before, even the ritual we did to bring him here like this was pretty much a shot in the dark,” Ford explained. “It’s almost as if reality is trying to figure out what happened and fix any damage that can come from it.”

“Like what kind of damage?” You questioned.

To answer it, Bill made a quick snap of his fingers and all of Ford’s furniture began to hover a couple inches off the ground. After a few moments of letting this information settle, Bill snapped his fingers again and everything was set back down.

“I still don’t get what’s the big deal over this,” Bill added. “Nothing bad has actually happened.”

“The deal is that since you’re human, you won’t be able to have complete control over your powers, and once they start going off beyond your control, they’ll be doing god knows what and we’ll all be in the line of fire,” Ford explained, his voice straining itself not to shout. “And the more you change from who you are to what you’re becoming, the less control you’ll have over it.”

“Hey, that’s what happens when you pull a soulless demon out of their dimension,” Bill practically brushed off.

“Soulless seems a bit much,” you commented. “You’ve gotten a lot better in my experience.”

Ford’s ears almost seemed to perk up when you said that.

“It’s not even an exaggeration,” Bill explained. “We got a conscious but none of the actually instinctual emotions and junk, we feel what we want to feel. Having a conscience is overrated. All it does is nag and talk you out of doing cool stuff.”

“No, I think they might be right about that,” Ford told him. Bill’s expression turned from smug to wide-eyed.

“Before you were human, there was no way you would have let yourself get so emotionally attached to someone, sure you could like them but that doesn’t really mean anything with what kind of goals you had in mind.”

(You got the vibe he was referring to himself.)

“It’s possible reality is changing to make you a soul, and as you become more human, you’re creating a change in the universe,” Ford continued on.

“So wait, is this a good thing or a bad thing?” You asked the scientist.

“The thing is; we just don’t know,” Ford stated. “We could conduct a series of tests, but they would need to be constant to see when the changes would occur and to make sure that speeding up this process won’t cause another rip in the universe.”

Ford’s words were beginning to mesh together in your mind. You found yourself glancing at Bill’s hand and gently took it in your own.

Your expression made it clear that you were worried. Bill’s however, wasn’t readable in the slightest.

You hoped that this would be a good thing in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Off to bed now!


	27. Frphv zlwk wkh Whuulwrub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major thanks to Chourios for helping my out in these latest chapters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like seriously, the last chapter was mostly her idea and I loved writing every second of it.

Cold, your bed actually felt cold despite the layer of blankets and extra body pressed against your own. Bill’s breath tickled the back of your neck while his arms wrapped tightly around your stomach.

Your lazy gaze stayed focused on the rays of light peeking through the windows. You weren’t certain about falling asleep, not when Bill was getting his dream demon powers back. Slowly everything was beginning to blur and fade and you were pulled into slumber.

“Trouble in paradise?” a voice asked, but the tone made it clear they knew the answer. A weird click came with every syllable you noticed.

You kept quiet as you looked at the owner of the voice. It was only a pair of teeth with gummy limbs. (It kind of reminded you of a cheap toy you once got at Yumberjacks.) Yeah, this was already a bit too weird for you, even as a dream.

You made the decision to walk away from the bizarre living toy, which cause said toy to yell at you for being so rude.

“I’m not dealing with this!” You yelled, covering your ears and continuing walking in strides.

“Hey, wait up!” a different, and albeit nerdy voice spoke.

This time it was a red, mustachioed hexagon wearing a bowler hat and light blue tie. It had big tangerine lips that took up most of the “face” and its arm looked like they were just stuck onto the sides. A red aura came off of it, a bit different than the light pink aura that came off the pair of dentures.

You only grimace at the being, the way its mouth moved gave you the vibe it could actually see your expression.

“Yeah?” The word lingering in the air as that walking, talking pair of teeth ran up by its side.

“So you’re the human Kryptos was talking about,” the hexagon said as he twisted and end of his mustache.

“Who?”

“Oh yeah, your minds don’t usually remember your dreams,” he informed himself. “The name’s Hectorgon, and this here is Teeth.”

“Even I knew the answer to that one,” you said somewhat snidely, referring to Teeth.

“Snarky, I like it,” Hectorgon complimented. “Not sure why Bill would be into you though.”

“Can you just leave me alone?” You didn’t wait for a response and quickened your pace.

Something grabbed at your ankle and begun to pull you into the ground, a scream escaped you as dirt enveloped you past your knees.

“Now that’s what I like to hear,” another voice laughed. This one sounded familiar for some reason. The owner of it belonged to a blue, smiling rhombus.

It took a few seconds for a name to reappear in your memory.

“Kryptos?” You said in disbelief, your arms struggling to pull yourself out of the ground.

“That’s my name, don't wear it out!” He chimed as the ground slowly continued to suck you in.

Your fingers dug and clung onto the dirt in defiance. The weight of the ground started to squeeze the air out of you.

“You know they’re going to wake up if you keep that up,” Hectorgon mentioned.

“Why bother?” Teeth questioned. “They’re not going to remember any of this, and if they did, it’s not going to change anything.”

You were nearly chest deep in the dirt, your arms trying hard to keep your head above.

“You jerks,” you strained to insult while futilely pulling yourself up.

Kryptos laughed at that. “Almost hate to break it to ya, but it kind of comes with the territory.”

Your eyes went wide from hearing that, Bill told you that when he had just started living with you.

“You’re Bill’s friends,” you realized as the ground inched its way up your neck.

Kryptos looked worried by that for some reason. He seemed to fumble as he snapped his fingers and had you sink all the way down. You screamed at him just before you had drowned in the dirt, full of anger but also fear.

Your blood felt like ice the second you woke up, shivers crept up and down your spine, your body curled into itself as a means to assure you that the nightmare ended.

Bill didn’t seem to have moved at all, his arms still wrapped around you as his warm breath hit your neck. You didn’t see how wide his eyes had become when he heard that you knew the names of his old friends.

 

The remaining memories of your dream were beginning to blur as you escaped into the nearly scalding water of your shower, your muscles absorbing the soothing heat and skin feeling the droplets trailing down.

Occasionally remnants of the dream became clearer, you tried to ignore them resurfacing and focus on getting yourself cleaned. You could only try to calm your nerves with deep breaths, in time it did seem to help.

Bill peeked into your mind as he stood by the shut door to your bathroom; he saw what were definitely his old friends having their fun in messing with you. He actually felt himself get upset over this, he was letting himself get even more caught up in human emotions, and for the sake of another human at that. He could easily guess that his friends were laughing it up over the situation.

It wouldn’t have shocked Bill that they probably knew that his new version of existence was causing some mayhem in the order of the universe, and that they were going to find a way to put that to their advantage.

He could only guess that the rest of his old gang was involved too. 8 Ball, Keyhole, Pyronica, Xanthar, and the others were hiding backstage for now.

If he was still set in his old ways, Bill probably would have been more than happy over finding out about something like this. But he wasn’t, sure the ultimate power would be amazing beyond compare, but the feeling of dread was causing a damper on his mood for more reasons than he wanted to admit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In other news, I'm going to Burbank to hang out with my bud Auriceli tomorrow, then spending the day after that in LA with my uncle to watch Star Wars and the new season of the X-Files.  
> Also I'm kind of contemplating do writing commissions but that's still on the fence at the moment.


	28. Rxwilw Rqvhw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chourios and I both had fun over this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been watching a lot of Clarence and for some reason that gives me maternal instincts or something like it.

Dust covered everything; boxes, walls, and floor. It was almost dust on dust and it would probably take a leaf blower to reach what really was hidden under the grime. Everything in the room was old junk put into storage but Bill almost questioned if it was older than him.

Bill knew that he and Soos were only supposed to reorganize the boxes to make room for more but Bill still found himself snooping around. All he really found was old, broken merchandise that even someone like Stan couldn’t sell off.

The boxes were easy for him to pry open with how the dried tape practically peeled right off.

“Hey, you think Stan would mind if I actually throw away thing stuff? It’s pretty much junk anyway,” Bill asked as he pulled out a decapitated bobble head.

Soos brought one of the many faded shirts out of an open box. “No way! Everything in here is irreplaceable. They’re basically the last of their kind,” he told him.

“Fine,” Bill groaned as he dropped the figure back in the box. “I’m not gonna destroy your little, messy archive.”

He snapped his fingers and willed the box to reseal itself then slide to the back of the room, several more boxes did the same thing afterward.

“You know you’re not supposed to do stuff like that,” Soos mentioned. “Cause, you know, fate of the universe and all that.”

“I don’t think it’s that big of a deal,” Bill waved off as he opened another box, this one felt a lot lighter and it made him curious. “Old Ford said that it was human emotions and junk that are causing it, my actual powers are more of a side effect from it,” Bill explained, intrigued by the outfit he found inside. “If anything, this is technically your fault.”

“Dude, what? How is this my fault?”

“Chances are that if you didn’t suggest your friend and let me stay living in your house, I wouldn’t have to deal with emotional attachments and those other experiences,” Bill answered as he compared a dull, red jacket with the similarly colored bow tie. (He noted that it was the same color as Stan’s fez really.)

“If you didn’t complain so much about my abuelita’s food, you wouldn’t have to be kicked out,” Soos defended. “I’m surprised that she didn’t use the chancla on you,” he murmured that last bit to himself.

“Whatever,” Bill waved off. “The damage is done and I’m sure this was gonna happen either way.”

Bill pulled out a yellow shirt with question marks all over it, they were the same red as the jacket and bow tie. It was kind of old and a bit big, but he was finding himself become tempted in trying on the ensemble despite those factors.

Well, you only live once, Bill thought to himself as he started taking off his shirt that read “Edgy Triangle” and quickly went for the patterned button up.

Soos kept his attention away from Bill and focused on the boxes in front of him. The black marker in his hand was starting to dry up from the use and the air, practically all the boxes were already labeled but they were due for a fresh coat of ink. The occasional squeak was starting to get on his nerves.

Bill, on the other hand, was now onto fixing up the bow tie. (Nostalgia almost slapped him in the face from reliving the old habit.) His arms easily slide through the jacket’s sleeves and his hands went to buttoning the cuffs right after. His powers tapped into his subconscious and made the clothes fit better to his body type.

Bill moved towards the window and checked out his reflection. He didn’t look that bad in his mind, his hair felt a little bit off compared to the rest of his new getup. His fingers ran through his hair, styling it back and looking much slicker. Now he definitely looked like someone worthy of the title Mr. Mystery. (The fact Bill wore his “demon” glass eye during work hours helped make him look even more mysterious.)

“Hey, Soos!” Bill shouted. “Check out my new threads!”

Soos turned around with a confused expression that quickly exchange for surprised. “Dude! That's Stan’s old suit, you shouldn’t be wearing that!”

“Hey, it’s not like he’s been missing it,” Bill told him. “Anyway, this questionable ensemble might suit me well, but it doesn't mean I want to keep it on me forever.”

Soos’ mouth made a thin line as he tried not to make a big deal over the suit. (It only just belonged to one of the biggest role models in his life.)

“If it makes you feel better we can make a deal over it; you do the rest of the work and you get the suit, I’ll even use my magic to make sure that it’ll fit someone like you,” Bill offered. “No magical sealing flame included, just a normal handshake.”

Soos was actually considering it, his face made it easy to tell that his conflicting feelings were causing a struggle. (This was a chance to feel closer to his role model!)

Soos squinted at Bill’s hand as he brought his own towards it. Slowly he went for the handshake, at the last second, Soos slapped it then made a fist and have it meet Bill’s hand.

Bill’s confused expression made it clear that he wasn’t expecting Soos to pound it instead of the standard handshake.

“Can’t really take any chances with you, dude,” Soos told him, despite the beginning of a smile curling at the edges of his mouth. He gave Bill a very gentle punch to the shoulder, trying to give off the vibe that they were getting closer to good terms but Bill could feel the underlying emotions creeping in Soos’ mind. There was some anger and obvious distrust, but there was a straining effort to see the situation in a more positive light.

It confused Bill on why Soos would even try but if he actually did understand, it would just be another sign of his newly acquired humanity and the impending destruction of the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone can't picture the outfit Bill is wearing, it's the third outfit in this picture.  
> http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/gravityfalls/images/2/2c/Sc723_Stan_Aging.png/revision/latest?cb=20150723201814


	29. D Wudqviruphg Vrxo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Chourios for naming the chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually finished writing this chapter yesterday but my computer was all wonky and wouldn't let me edit it properly. If you don't want to read smut, just skip the rest of the chapter after the break.

“You can handle the secrets of the universe but concert music is too much,” you laughed as the two of you passed by the Gravity Falls Civic Center and Buffet. Bill covered his ears as synthetic music blasted through the concrete walls.

“It’s like nails on a chalkboard! And I used to love that!” Bill complained, his hands leaving his head after you two were finally a decent distance away from the civic center.

You looped your arm around his own and clung onto him for warmth despite the fact winter was getting closer to ending.

“You doing okay?” You questioned him, as you waited for the crosswalk sign to show the little light up man.

“Yeah, hopefully I’ll never have to hear that awful song again,” Bill answered, his free hand went to push the hair away from his face. You were starting to notice it was getting a bit shaggy.

“Maybe we should get you a haircut,” you thought out loud.

“You got a problem with my dead cells?” his tone was clearly full of mock offense.

“The last thing I want you having is a mullet, so yeah, I think I do,” you told him.

He got closer to your face, his hair barely brushing your forehead and a smile showing a hint of mischief. “You mean it?”

You squinted at that and kept your mouth shut, not certain what would be the right answer in making sure he wouldn’t grow a mullet just to tease you.

Swiftly your hand went to the nape of Bill’s neck and pulled him close enough to brush your lips against his own. The kiss lasted a moment for two reasons; the first being that you didn't want to make anyone who passed by uncomfortable while the second was that you two could now use the crosswalk. “We can do something really nice before you go get a trim,” you suggested. “But you have to promise.”

Bill looked at you wide eyed after that, surprise painted his face as you tugged him to get walking.

You weren’t that far from home anyway, but you were eager to have some real alone time with Bill for a while. There was a chance he took a peek into your mind to find out what you had planned though.

 

Before you really knew it you were locking your front door then wrapping your arms around his neck, smiling at Bill’s expressions while he had his hands find their way to the small of your back.

“So,” Bill let the word linger in the air for a moment, “what did you have planned for me?”

“I would have thought you’d read my mind or something,” you admitted.

“It’s not all that fun knowing everything, I can always use a surprise or two.”

You pulled Bill down and closer to you, a smile came across your lips after a quick peck. “It’s been a really nice night,” you whispered, “but I don’t want it to end yet.”

“I got a couple ideas on how to manage that,” Bill told you, one of his hands quickly went to the back of your head and tangled in your hair. He firmly kissed you, the force making you gasp for air then tightly grabbing him after catching your breath.

You pulled Bill towards your room until the back of your legs hit the edge of your bed. You fell back into the mattress as Bill kept pushing you forward.

You stared at Bill as he hovered over you, your hands moved to grip his arms that were entrapping you on the bed, your fingers occasionally running over the hair on them.

“You can get off of me now,” you murmured, finding yourself going further into the bed with Bill following.

His gaze didn’t waver, all he did was get closer. Your face grew warmer as he invaded more of your personal space.

Your fingers ran in his hair during the kiss, Bill’s grin only grew after parting. One of his hands trailed down your side as he placed a kiss on your neck, a giggle chimed out of you as a smile pressed against your skin.

Your hands went to the hem of his shirt and slid under to pull it off him. Gently you pushed Bill away and gave yourself room to take off your own clothes. Bill went to work in taking off his own then readied himself on his knees and the balls of his feet.

You felt his fingers run the back of your knee as he lifted your leg, it kind of tickled but it wasn’t something to make you laugh. It wasn’t too long until he moved your leg up even further, about his shoulder actually.

He did the same with your other leg and soon you felt his upper arms pressed against the backs of your knees. What surprised you is that it was much more comfortable than you thought it would be.

You felt your breathing hitch when his hand ran down from your stomach to your pelvis, his fingers lightly rubbing you again then trailing over sensitive spots.

Your face began to burn, it never felt this hot. You brought your arms up and had them go across your face. Shaky breaths escaped when Bill continued playing with you.

When he finally stopped, you felt one hand at your hip while the other went to pry your arms away from your face. You didn’t even resist, in fact, you moved the other arm on your own accord after he moved the first one.

Bill soon aligned his member at your entrance and with a steady, slow movement he was inside you. A drawn gasp escaped as you hooked an arm around his neck, your legs finding their way back to his hips.

He ground against you in hopes that you would make more of those sounds.

Bill’s name escaped your lips as your eyes shut and head went back against the pillows. You felt him press his mouth against your neck, causing another noise out of you. His teeth gently dug into your skin, his lips tugging up at the edges.

Your fingers laced his locks and clung tightly, hearing a light gasp in response. 

His hips began to gently rock against you, starting up a rhythm between your bodies. Pleased hums left you on occasion, your voice only growing louder when he began to pick up the pace.

Grunts came out of Bill as he felt himself go deeper into you, enjoying the heat that came from it along with all the pleasurable feelings. Your grip of Bill’s hair remained firm and even was coming to the occasional tug with how you felt yourself slowly become overwhelmed by the sensations. 

You could practically feel something coil and build in your abdomen, waiting and wanting the pressure inside it to burst. You murmured for Bill to go faster just as he made a light nip at your neck, your words paused to enjoy the moment.

As he did just that, your fingers tangled even more into his hair, bringing a small grunt out of him. He ignored it and stayed focused on the gratifying pleasure that was clouding his mind from basically anything that wasn’t you.

You could swear you could hear the smack of your two bodies with each quickening thrust, your arm pulling Bill closer as your back arched to feel more of his warm skin against your own. Your voice began to waver during small moans was a sign to Bill you were near your end.

Bill’s free hand went to your sex and began to toy with you, bringing you closer and closer to your edge as you withered under his touch.

Soon a shout came from you as you pulled Bill so close as your legs tightly wrapped around his waist that feeling his arm against your body was bordering on uncomfortable.

It was almost surprising that he hadn’t reached his own climax and was still going, but not for long as your body clung and still shook from the intensity of the session.

Through his accomplished groan, you heard him mumble something that made your blood run cold.

You had to have misheard him, you had to. He didn’t know what he was talking about anyway, he wouldn’t know anything about what he thought he was feeling.

Maybe you could act like you didn’t catch it, but you pushed away doubt when Bill brought himself up and over you. His face as red as his first time but there was different look in his eye, he looked confident but not in his usual smug manner.

Your fingers were still stuck in his hair but slowly your grip loosened and your hands went to the sides of his face and gently cupped his cheeks, bringing him closer to you and giving him a small kiss.

Quietly, you whispered the same words to Bill.

His face seemed to light up to an even brighter red as he pulled you closer in his arms, your foreheads pressing against each other, so close to kissing again but hold it back to make the moment last just a bit longer.

As the minutes passed and the heated event turned into an afterglow of euphoria, Bill turned to you and mentioned. “I think I might have to get that hair cut if you keep pulling on it like that.”

You could only laugh as you nuzzled near his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I can top this chapter with anything as sappy as this ever now.


	30. Fxggohv dqg Vsrrnxpv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll fix the formatting by tomorrow for sure right now I'm just a bit too tired for everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I got some test thing for a job at a children's water park and I hope I get it cause I really need the money.

You couldn’t stop smiling as Bill’s words echoed in your head when you woke up. Slowly, you pushed yourself up from the bed and left to get dressed, just before going you gave Bill a small kiss on the cheek.

Bill woke up soon enough and watched as you got yourself ready for the day. He stretched and put his hands behind his head with a pleased grin on his face as he sat up then leaned against the pillows. Sure, he had work in about an hour but he hoped that most of his mornings would be this nice to wake up to.

 

It was one of those rare days where certain things Bill would avoid were actually enjoyable, like actually doing stuff on his lunch break instead of just leaning against the counter. Greasy’s Diner sounded kind of good even though he wasn’t really in the mood to eat but this lunch really wasn’t for him.

Lunch hour always left the waitresses hard at work and at the point to not care about anything except that the food got to you and they got paid. This worked for Bill in a few ways he thought to himself as he got a table by the window.

“So what would you like, dear?” Lazy Susan asked him as she had her hand at the ready against the notepad.

“Two glasses of expired apple cider will do just fine,” Bill answered.

“Rough morning?” she asked him with some concern.

“Nah,” he waved off. “Just gonna have a drink with an old friend, haven’t seen them in awhile so it might help to have a couple of numb brain cells.”

“Ooh,” the word lingered for a second. “It’s that kind of friend,” creating her own interpretation of the situation. “Well, hope you don’t get too worried over the reunion. I’ll go get your drinks right away, sweet pea.”

Bill frowned at the nickname but didn’t comment on it as the waitress left, he soon glanced down at a loose floorboard and gave it a few taps with the heel of his shoe. “I know you’re in there, you can stop hiding now.”

The piece of wood soon shifted and quickly a mix-matched creature crawled out; the head, torso, and arms were that of a badger while its lower half was like a simple snake's.

Its eyes were severely misshaped; the black sclera were pretty normal in comparison, it was that the pupils looked like there were in the middle of mitosis and just stuck that way. The warped, white irises gave off the impression of a particular number.

The creature sat down on the cracked leather seat and leaned against the edge of the table.

“What are you supposed to be?” Bill questioned 8-Ball.

“I don’t know actually, it’s like something out a 12-year-old’s nightmare but it is good to find an abomination that reflects me on the outside like my insides,” he answered as he took a look at his little scaly snadger paws.

That got a tiny laugh out of Bill. “Haven’t seen you in a bit,” he commented. “How’ve you and the rest of gang been doing?”

“You know nothing has been going on in that dumb dimension for centuries, everyone is way more interested in how your end is going,” 8-Ball told him.

“I got your drinks,” Lazy Susan announced, the last word of her sentence trailing off in confusion. “Is this your friend?”

Bill pretty much answered with a nod.

“Just don’t have this thing shedding on the seats,” she told him as she placed the glasses down.

“Fur or scales?”

“Both. I’ve cleaned up enough messes these past few months,” she sighed at the end then walked away.

“I know you’ve been getting into a certain somebody’s dreams lately,” Bill commented as he took a sip of his drink.

“Not me, buddy,” he quickly cleared up. “Teeth and Hectorgon were just trying to figure out how to get into dreams, Kryptos was the one messing up and drawing attention as usual.”

A groan left Bill from the mention of that trapezoid. “There a reason why you’re going after them?” he asked while 8-Ball lapped at his beverage.

“Not like we had much of a choice,” 8-Ball answered. “We were trying to figure out where you went and lo and behold there you are bonding with a human. The Bill I knew would never let something like that happen.”

Bill only responded with another sip of his drink then glanced out the window.

“Like I’m actually concerned with what’s going to happen to you if you stay trapped like this,” he continued on. “I’m glad that I know you got some of your powers back but the fact you’re getting a soul out of it really threw me for a loop.”

“That still doesn’t answer why you’re going after ---,” Bill told him, annoyance was sprinkled in his tone.

“Not my fault you got attached to them,” he defended. “I know flesh is a prison of weakness and desire but this is just unbelievable considering it’s you. It’s this bizarre mental emotional connection that you got with them is what made it easier to find you, even if it means going through their dreams, not like most humans remember them anyway.”

“Doesn’t really explain how I’m getting a soul out of this whole deal,” Bill added with a gulp of his drink.

“Not really your own soul, but whatever floats your boat I guess,” 8-Ball mentioned as he continued to sip out of his glass.

Quickly Bill brought 8-Ball a few inches off the table and near his face. “Run that by me again,” his serious tone was fueled by his hatred of not knowing.

A tiny gulp came from the possessed creature as he couldn’t move in Bill’s nonexistent grip. “Soul can’t be really be made, you know that. You can only take or corrupt them. If you’re actually having your own personal soul be made that’s good on ya but let’s be honest here, you’re probably stealing one.”

Bill let go of his friend and had him drop back onto the table. He tried to take in deep breath to easy his nerves but it wasn’t working.

“I can’t believe that all of us spent a trillion years in trying to take over this dimension, when all we really needed was someone like you to fall for a human to doom humanity and the universe!” 8-Ball laughed. “Oh man, what was it that you used to say about stuff like that? Love is just a sick raw biological urge to reproduce trying to dress up in a suit and charm its way through the opera! Don’t be fooled by the high priced PR and fancy linens! That impostor only wants to tie you down and drag you into the grave!”

Something actually struck a nerve from that fact. When 8-Ball finally ceased his laughing, his old chum was out of sight. The only evidence that he stormed out was in between his nearly ghost like movements Bill left the table with cash leftover for Lazy Susan and that the door out the diner was wide open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title for the chapter is from a video I took of Alex Hirsch at WonderCon last year, so it's just a super vague reference.


	31. D Ghdo'v D Ghdo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all ready for the Gravity Falls finale?! Cause I am!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally know Gompers the Goat's origin, that's the only thing I've cared about this week.

“You’re back early,” Wendy commented while Soos was reorganizing the merchandise on the shelves.

Bill didn’t even speak as he practically stormed toward the vending machine and mashed in the key code on the worn out buttons. The air filled with static as tiny sparks along with lines of lightning came from whatever he touched or passed.

“Hey, are you alright?” Soos asked Bill as his hand came into contact with the former demon's shoulder, a huge shock came about and a snap was heard throughout the room.

Soos yelped from the sharp pain then quickly retracted his hand.

Bill’s expression could almost be seen as pained but he stayed focused on making his way to Ford’s lab, trying to ignore any and all feelings that would just add to the situation.

“Ford!” Bill yelled down the hall once the vending machine shut behind him. His steps were quick as he made his way to the elevator, he could hear the whispers that were Ford's thoughts but that’s all they ever were thanks to that steel plate in his skull.

Bill made his way to the lab, trying to keep his emotions from rising and succumbing to them.

“Ford!” Bill yelled again as the door opened. He came to an abrupt halt the second he saw you sitting down, like you were waiting for him. Ford was nearby, looking behind from the sound of Bill’s voice.

You kept quiet as you watched sparks fly and all the machines run wild. You were told something like this would come into fruition, and you were one of the causes. It was minor in comparison to everything you had heard that had happened, but it still struck a nerve that what felt innocent and natural was the very opposite according to the order of the universe.

You chose not to give Bill a reaction, so he wouldn’t be given a reason to worry. Doing so made you feel empty inside but you kept the calm expression. Still, Bill’s name managed to escape your lips as a soft whisper.

“What happened?” Ford asked, picking up what could be heard as distress in Bill’s tone. Almost in an instant did the electric light show Bill was producing came to a quick end.

Bill took in a shallow breath as an attempt to ease his nerves. “I saw one of my friends; he was possessing some weird snake badger hybrid, and he said that he and the gang were looking for me.”

“Is there a reason why?” Ford questioned as you stood up from your seat.

“He didn’t say squat, but he does know that I‘m getting my powers back,” trying his hardest to keep a calm exterior.

“What about anything else?” Ford asked.

“They were pretty eager to hear that the universe is going to be in shambles again real soon,” his hands made a slight shake as small sparks danced around his fingers. “And they know about you and what it’s done to me," he stated as his face lost its expression and became close to unreadable the moment he looked at you.

You didn’t say anything from that fact, you knew it already. You took in a deep breath then walked over to Bill. “I know,” you said as you gave him a hug.

You didn’t make it last, just as Bill started to move his arms you quickly retracted then stepped back.

“Why are you even here?” Bill asked then glanced at Ford in case he had the answer.

“I came over to visit you on your break,” you told him, “but you weren’t here. I bumped into Ford and,” your words trailed off, you didn’t want to keep talking about this. You wanted to forget everything and just have everything go back to normal, or at least as normal as it was before you had to hear about how getting attached to Bill was causing more harm than good.

“I think it would probably be a good idea if you two have some time apart,” Ford said. You knew he left out the indefinitely bit.

“No,” Bill shot down. “The damage is done; you and I both know that’s not going to change anything. My henchmaniacs already know what’s coming and the only thing we can actually do is prepare for what happens next.”

“It’s not about that!” Ford yelled. “I need you away from them because you’re slowly killing them!” You felt your jaw clench at that statement, you could feel something crawling up your back and wrapping around your throat. “Whose soul do you think you have? Cause it’s not your own!”

Bill’s eyes widened as he turned to you, disbelief was starting to paint his face. He could feel his breathing grow faster and faster with each heartbeat, a pain made its way into his chest, his hand clawed over it as if to contain it, and on some subconscious level it did.

You gave a Bill a weak smile, even though there would be no lie or half truth to ease the pain of how much that fact hurt. “Guess I couldn’t keep my promise,” you tried to joke.

The edges of your mouth hurt to keep up and soon you looked down at the ground, trying to hide the sad look on your eyes.

For a moment, Bill didn’t understand what you meant by that. His mind almost seemed to wander, slowly figuring out your reference. Soon he remembered how his second day with you ended.

“That wasn’t a promise,” Bill told you. “I don’t keep those.”

“What was it to you than?” You questioned as you wiped away any possible tears and looked back at him.

“That was a deal, and as far as I see it, it’s still going,” Bill stated.

Ford stared at Bill in disbelief. “When did this happen?”

“Not even a day after I meant them, Sixer,” Bill answered, actually sounding proud and quickly gaining confidence. “If I know anything about my powers, it’s that my deals pull through until the end of time.”

You looked at Ford in a mix of confusion and hope. “Is that true?”

“You can say that it’s one way to prove why Weirdmageddon didn’t last for more than a week,” Ford explained. “But in this scenario, time will tell if whatever Bill has planned will pull through.”

“You just gotta trust me on this one,” Bill replied happily, his mood matching well with his old personality. “But we both know you’ve done that more than a few times.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even care if this comes off as cheesy! (I'm going to bed and getting ready for the end!)


	32. Brx Fdq Orrn, exw Brx Fdq'w Wrxfk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about that series finale?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor changes are probably going to come to the fic since I want it to work within canon but they're not going to be too big.

The sky transformed into a calming lavender as the day was winding down, a cool, gentle breeze passed through the trees. Bill was lying down as the trunk of a pine tree kept him propped up, one of his arms resting against the roots.

You sat on the cool grass as Bill told you everything down to the most horrific detail, how he almost killed those kids Dipper and Mabel, what his plan was for the universe, the pain he went through from nearly being wiped clean in Stan’s mind.

“I don’t think there was ever a moment where I had been so scared before,” Bill said slowly, his gaze moving down and towards his hands, the images in his mind making him relive that moment. His voice grew louder and louder with each passing word. The wind seemed to blow harder as if to match his anger. “Everything I was started to break apart and try to reform just as quickly, and I was tricked by some dumb human, a two bit con man, and he-!”

Bill’s words came a halt once you took his hand, quietly bringing him back to reality. Your free fingers picked the green blades from the ground as you leaned against his shoulder, you didn’t speak as you let his words settle.

“Being human really did change you,” you commented then took in a deep breath.

“Yep,” Bill replied, now much calmer than he was moments ago. “What’s interesting is that I would have reformed eventually, don’t know how long but it was going to happen. Ford figured it out soon enough with how his brother started remembering a bunch of other stuff, and before you knew it they were back in Gravity Falls.”

“Soos was pretty excited about owning the Shack,” you offhandedly mentioned. “But I guess that statue he had couldn’t compare to the real thing.”

“Ford’s plan was that if I turned human, I couldn’t regenerate ever again," Bill added on.

“Was it a spell or something, or is that just a thing demons naturally do?” you asked, as if you were trying to lighten the mood.

“Complicated; I was yelling this incantation backwards while I was being erased from existence,” he answered. Your fingers went to keep pulling the grass but now it was just a small patch of dirt.

“What was it?”

“A-X-O-L-O-T-L. My time has come to burn. I invoke the ancient power that I may return,” Bill answered slowly, like he were reversing the words in his head and repeating them back to you.

You found yourself spelling out that first word, pausing when you remembered what it was. “Axolotl? Are you saying that the ancient power is some endangered Mexican salamander?” you asked in disbelief.

That got a laugh out of him. “There are a lot of things that you don’t know that go on in this dimension,” Bill told you.

“Unlike you, I rather not know about them,” you added as you moved away from him and picked yourself up.

Soon enough, Bill stood and the two of you walked through the woods, knowing where you were and finding peace with the subtle sounds.

You knew Bill wasn’t completely content with this but you were trying to make this a decent experience. Your thoughts went back to what you were told about Weirdmageddon and all the mayhem he brought, you were honestly on edge from that information but also not in some way. Part of you thought it could be because with every moment Bill was growing more human thanks to gaining a soul, you were losing your own.

In time, Bill stopped walking. It took you a moment to realize that and you turned back to him.

“Something wrong?” you asked him.

“I think I’m done for the day,” Bill answered. There was a hint of uncertainty in his tone.

A small sigh left your lips, tired in your own right. You then went to Bill and wrapped your arms around one of his own.

As minutes passed while you both walked on the dirt covered trail, you gently pressed the side of your head against Bill’s shoulder. Something felt like it was clawing at your brain, trying to pull you back and bring you to whatever was hidden within the woods.

Still, you stayed by Bill and both of you went back to where you came.

Bill could hear your worrying thoughts, even though you were right by him, you couldn’t be as close. He could almost feel you tensing up to stop yourself from tightening your grip around him.

“I don’t mind you doing all that affectionate junk, ya know,” Bill told you.

You didn’t give him a response except for a small sigh. Your arm loosened a bit after that and you looked up at Bill. “I know,” you murmured, your gaze slowly leaving him. “It's just,” you couldn't put your logic into words.

The last thing you wanted to do was make Bill feel even more human and push him closer to the full potential of his powers, but you did. You wanted him to be on the same form of existence as you, with all its flaws and graces. Each moment was making that even worse.

Bill could feel the conflicting emotions battle on in your head, he could almost see your struggle as suffering. If this were any other person, he would be having a blast over knowing how petty internal conflicts were tearing someone’s mind apart from the inside out, but no.

“Hey,” Bill told you, bringing you back to Earth. “Close your eyes.”

“What’s the reason?”

“Just trust me on this,” he almost seemed to laugh.

You took in a shallow breath and did just that. “Okay, now what-?”

Your words paused as you felt Bill’s hand press against your cheek. Your breath hitched as you felt his lips brush against yours, only for you to pull back a second later.

Your eyes snapped open, but you saw that Bill didn’t move an inch. “What was that?” you were close to stuttering.

“Just one of my mind games,” Bill told you. “It’s not the real thing but it’s one way to cheat the system,” his tone made this sound like he was treating this like a game.

“You don’t have to do that,” you quickly informed him.

“Oh, I know,” he answered. “Doesn’t mean I don’t want to.”

Bill took your hand and in some strange way it felt like he was holding you close. Like those times when you could hear his heartbeat, when you danced to some silly song, when you first kissed him on your couch.

You could feel your face grow warm as the comforting sensation eased your mind, slowly a smile formed while you tried your best not to let your tears fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna go hang out with one of my friends today to see Kung Fu Panda 3 and I am excited!


	33. Orrn, D Wxunhb!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating recently, haven't been alright emotionally. I'm doing a bit better now though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, more sadness!

You pushed yourself up from the bed, sleep slipped through your fingers, your sight was still blurred, and the world was still dark. Your limbs moved on their own accord though, time passed by in a blur and everything was cold.

This felt like a dream, and you were okay with that. You were filled with contempt over the reality of the situation, this wasn’t fair.

Those words kept repeating in your head, practically mocking you for thinking that. You wanted to scream, you wanted to cry, you wanted all of this to stop going against what you wanted.

“I could probably fix that,” a separate voice offered, it was feminine and honestly, a bit dorky.

A warm glow basically illuminated the world, leaving a halo effect on everything in view.

The being had bright pink skin that had a cape to match with boots and gloves made of hot white flames, one eye took up the center of her face while giant horns displayed themselves on the sides. She gave you a fanged smile while you continued to look at her perplexed.

“Not interested,” you lied right to her face.

“Please, you humans are always focusing on all that nonsense,” she called out. “The name’s Pyronica,” she introduced.

You didn’t answer back and kept walking, even when she put herself a few feet in front of you and hover just out of reach. Your scowl didn’t waver even as you felt tears build.

“You don’t need to hold in all those emotions you know, you should make the most of them while you still can,” Pyronica told you as one of her hands cupped her cheek and chin.

You came to a halt after that and wiped your arm across your face, not certain if you finally started crying or just stopping it while you were ahead of yourself. Your expression twisted, confusion showing as plain as day in your eyes.

“Enjoy whatever heartache you have, none of it’s going to matter anyway,” she snarked. “All those little emotions that you make because of attachments will be long gone when you hit empty.”

Your hand found itself go over your heart, lightly clutching it as her words began to hit you. “Is there a way to stop it?” you ask softly.

“More or less,” she contemplated. “That writhing bit of energy you call a soul is getting closer to its end, and with most those feelings with them.”

“Most?” you repeated the word with confused tone.

“Yep. You’re not as human as you think you are, just like Bill isn’t as much of a demon like he used to be,” Pyronica explained. “Sooner or later you’re not really going to care about anything that isn’t you. Though this must be torture for Bill, he’s never had to deal with stuff like this.”

Your eyes widened as your jaw went slack.

“Don’t be too bent out of shape about it, focusing on your own wants is way better,” she dismissed while reclining in the air.

“Is there a way to stop it?” The words left your lips on their own accord.

The demon’s smile grew just a bit from that. “Probably,” she mused. “High chance it'll cost a pretty penny.”

“What is it?” slowly considering the new option that was unfolding right before you.

“All I want is that my friends and I get to party again, and I’ll find a way to stop all this soul exchange nonsense.”

Your brow furrowed when she said party, it left a sour taste in your mouth actually. “What would you need me for?”

“It’s complicated, your brain would fry if I had to explain it,” Pyronica waved off. “Either way, if this bash turns out anything like the last one, the rest of the world won’t notice the difference.”

“I don’t like this,” you stated.

“Your choice; your soul and universe vanish from existence, or you can still keep what’s left of it and only Gravity Falls has to deal with some collateral damage,” she put in perspective.

You couldn’t speak, your throat clenched up as breathing became much harder.

“This is basically a felo-de-se deal either way,” Pyronica commented. “Might as well get something out of it.”

She brought her gloved hand within your reach, her fangs almost looking like they were growing with her smile.

Slowly, your hand went out to shake on it.

The wind was knocked out of you before anything could happen, the world became cold and dark again. The glow Pyronica made was exchanged for a quick flash a lightning, your eyes adjusted and you saw Bill stare at you in distress.

“Are you alright?!” His voice almost didn’t register in your head, it took a few moments to realize you both were somewhere in the woods.

You didn’t give Bill an answer and quickly wrapped your arms around him then pulled him close, sobs forced their way out of you.

Through your blurred vision, you could swear you saw something staring back at you.

Lightning lit up the world again, and for a moment you thought you saw an eye with a slit pupil.

You tried to block out those images in your mind, it was just a dream, it wasn’t real.

It took a few moments but you noticed that rain wasn’t patting your skin anymore, you distanced yourself from Bill and saw he was completely dry except for where you had hugged him. You glanced up and saw a shield of water hover over you two and pool together.

Your line of sight went back to Bill soon after, your hold on him grew tighter as you got closer and gave him a kiss. You were uncertain if you would be able to look back on this and reminisce over all those moments once you would become heartless but you could only hope.

“What was that for?” Bill questioned the moment you parted from him.

You didn’t know what to say, there wasn’t a way for you to explain without tripping over your own words. Bill probably tried to figure out the mess that was your emotions going on in your head, maybe he got an idea on the reason behind your action.

Soon he got up and pulled you up by your hand, slowly making your way back home.

Too many emotions were running rampant in your heads and spent the walk in silence and kept a decent distance from each other.

You wiped at whatever tears were left on your face, you noticed something was written on the palm of your hand. You squinted at it and saw the words: The dream is real - Pyronica.

Your blood became ice from reading that.

On your wrist it read: Look what I did to your other hand.

You did just that and saw your entire hand crudely drawn around the edges, the thumb had an eye and beak added, tiny feet were scrawled by the balls of your palm. Inside it was written: Look, a turkey!

In a blink, the ink was gone from your skin. You took in a deep, quiet breath and kept moving with Bill.

There was a chance you weren't going to sleep that night, and maybe not even the next, but you weren’t ready to lose whatever you had left of your soul, or Bill for that matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna have a good day tomorrow at least, I'm spending it with Yaps and Han to watch Zootopia. (Fun fact: one of them created the Reverse Pines AU.)


	34. Jqrphv dqg Vwrqhv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's much more than what meets the eye to the forest, but we all know that already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back?!

You kept quiet while your head was screaming in pain, your jaw tighten shut as a pained expression painted your face. You wanted to sleep but that was a risk in itself now, your hand went over your eyes and rubbed as one of the many ways to keep yourself awake.

You were in the Shack, the kitchen if you wanted to be specific. Wendy checked up on you occasionally and would even strike conversations, they eased your mood and the warm drinks she made calmed your nerves.

“You doing okay?” the redhead asked as she set a mug next to you, it was a dull yellow with a red question mark painted on.

“I’ve been a hell of a lot better,” you mumbled while moving your hand away from your face and to the mug. “You?”

“Meh, bored as always,” Wendy shrugged, taking the seat by you. “If it makes you feel better, Bill is working well.”

“That’s good,” you sighed then took a sip of your drink, tea wasn’t on the top of your list but you couldn’t help but admit it was soothing. “I probably shouldn’t be keeping you from work,” you added with another sip of your drink.

“Nah, it’s fine. Besides, I’m on break anyway,” she reassured as she went away from the table and grabbed a bag of chips out of the cabinet then sat back down.

“What happened during Weirdmageddon?” you asked almost out of nowhere.

Wendy paused for a moment. “That’s kind of a loaded question,” she told you.

“I think we got some time,” you replied.

 

You let all the details soak in your sleep deprived brain, from the introduction of the apocalypse to the near annihilation of Bill’s existence. Both of the stories you were told matched up pretty well, with some perspective details taken in and out of their versions. You kept your gaze on a red bird singing on a branch, it almost seemed weird to see one before spring was back in action but you were willing to wave it off.

“Do you think it’ll happen again?” you asked Wendy.

“I don’t know, maybe. I rather not think about it,” she admitted.

“When’s Bill’s break?” you asked to change the subject.

“I think in a couple minutes. Why?” Wendy questioned back.

You finished that last of your drink once she said that. “I might need some time apart from him for a bit,” you answered as you got up from your seat. “I’m gonna go for a walk, I’ll be back later,” you explained then went to leave the Shack.

Wendy quickly got in your way. “I’m gonna need to know more than just that.”

“I just need some time alone,” you told her. “Like I just wanna feel normal for once and not deal with this demon nonsense.”

The teenager made it clear she wasn’t sold on it.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes, you can even have Soos call me if you want,” you added.

“You know that there’s creatures like gnomes in the woods, right?”

“I’ll take my chances,” you answered. “‘Sides, fresh air should do me some good.”

You had to keep more of distance from Bill anyway, even if it was for a quick spell.

You waved at Wendy as you left and settled on following a dirt trail that had a decent amount of space along with some twists and turns. The crisp air felt great against your skin and hearing the birds chirp helped make your smile wider.

 

The strange crunch of the dirt sounded nice to hear with each step as you walked along a path of trees that reached out to each other and almost tangled each other’s branches, they almost seemed to form an arch actually. You kept going even after the bare dirt path turned into grass with a few mushrooms sprinkled here and there. You would have questioned the fireflies floating around but there were weirder things going on in your life.

The scene was calming and that’s all that really mattered to you. Well, it was until you heard a strangely familiar voice yell at the top of their lungs.

A grimace was quick to paint your face, common sense would have had you just walk away and continue on your merry way but curiosity was getting to you for a few reasons.

The shouts didn’t seem close to ending and it was getting easier to find the source in just a matter of minutes, you could hear something snapping too.

Your thoughts nearly came to a halt as you witnessed about seven gnomes trying to bash a statue with a tree branch and cake every nook and cranny with worm infested mud. A grimace painted your face as made the dumb decision to walk up to the oddities and see what was going on. “So what’s this I’m seeing?” You questioned one of the gnomes, he stood out with how young he looked compared to the others.

He cocked his head, his expression looked confused, possibly for a few reasons.

“What brings you to this neck of the woods?” He asked back with a smile. “Name’s Jeff by the way, that’s Carson, Steve, Jason, and Shmebulock,” Jeff added on.

You sat down on the grass and explained that you needed to get away for a bit, everything was way too stressful for you at the moment.

“Sounds like you need to let out some steam, maybe even need a shoulder to cry on,” he suggested.

You tried really hard not to mention how it looked like he didn’t even have shoulders. “It’s a complicated deal with the guy I’m dating,” you admitted. “Like, I don’t think I would have ever agreed to him being my roommate if I knew that all this stupid stuff involving his friends,” you couldn’t find yourself stopping anytime soon with your rant and just went on and on about what you could say without saying too much about Bill really being a former demon.

Jeff made a face, obviously not really sure how to respond to your situation. “Yeesh,” he started out with. “Uh, yeah, that’s... Yeah.” He whistled as a means to hide any awkward silence. “So, uh, how ‘bout we skip ahead to the part where you agree to leave all that mess behind, and we can tend to our wedding preparations.”

The stunned look on your face could almost seem comical with how abrupt the change was. “Nah, I’m good,” is all you thought to say. “Besides, you sound way too much like my boyfriend, so that would just make it really awkward.”

Jeff grimaced in forced agreement, he didn’t care for the idea of being a reminder to both parties.

“So what are you guys even doing?” you chose to ask as the older gnomes kept thwacking at the stone statue.

“The boys and I are just letting out some steam,” Jeff told you. “We usually do this every week or so.”

“You got some beef with that rock?” you questioned as you stood back up and stretched.

“The whole town does! Where were you this summer? Ya don’t know who that is?”

“I was out of town,” you explained as your expression slowly changed from the realization; from curious amusement to unbelievable horror. You closed your mouth and made a small gulp. “That wouldn’t happen to be Bill Cipher, would it?” you dared to ask.

“At least you’re updated on that disaster,” Jeff said as he watched his fellow gnomes taking out all their anger on the empty stone vessel.

It was almost unearthly with how quiet you were when you left.

You could hear Jeff’s voice in the distance say “Hey, where did ya go?” as you found yourself running back to the Shack.

The melting snow made a soft crunch with each step and stride you made, sticks snapped under your foot, there were moments where you thought you would fall flat on your face but quickly found your footing and kept going.

In what felt like hours, you saw the back entrance to the Shack, with its porch and worn out couch. Almost in a stroke of bad luck, Bill opened the door. (Wendy probably told him you were out.)

You practically skid to a halt, you didn't know what to say to him, or if you even wanted to talk to him at all. Still, words found their way out. “What haven’t you told me?”

You knew he gave you a very abridged version of where he came from and what he’s done, but you’d thought he would have told you about as something as simple as a statue.

You wondered how close reality was to breaking again if his old body was just waiting there to bring back a rampage of chaos. Was there even a point to not having the world end, or at least Gravity Falls? It was inevitable for all you knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry with how late this update is, the month has been horribly hectic with me (I even had to stay in the hospital for a week) but I'm slowly getting it back together. Some good news is that I'm sort of helping on of my friends with making fan merch and being an ideas guy for them. (I'm even getting one of the products he's working on for free!)


	35. Lq Wkh Idfh!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There isn't enough Stan and Bill interaction in this fic and that needs to be fixed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to stop being so late with updates. On the plus side I got to go to CalArts to see some of my friends' films which was amazing~!

Aching; that seemed like a decent word to describe how you were feeling all around. Your headaches from the lack of sleep, your legs from the walking and running, and despite it sounding cliché, your heart from what you got yourself into and just having the relationship continue even when you knew that something wasn't going to turn out well from it.

You didn’t really say much as you continued to sit on the floor behind the shop’s counter. Wendy would make small talk and kept your mind off a lot of things, maybe if you gave it time, you could actually get some rest. If you’re lucky, maybe you’ll be so out of it that you don’t even have much of a dream to work on.

The thought was reassuring in someway as you slowly lulled into slumber.

 

Bill enjoyed the view that came with hanging out on the very top of the Shack, he was used to seeing it from (literally) the window where his image was etched into but it was different seeing it in person. He could get a good idea on why Wendy and those brats liked coming up here, the warm colors slowly turning cool almost made him feel serene and the breeze felt nice against his skin and through his hair.

“So that’s where you’ve been hiding,” Stan’s gruff voice came from an open passage on the rooftop of the gift shop.

“Took you long enough to find out about this place,” Bill told him, avoiding eye contact and focusing on the pine trees up ahead.

The old man groaned as he rolled his eyes, soon enough he hoisted himself out of the opening and made his way to where Bill was sitting then took a seat right by him.

“Nah, I knew about this place a couple of weeks ago,” Stan admitted. “Wendy told me where it went and with me not having the whole fear of heights anymore I thought I’d give it a go.”

Bill only scoffed, he didn’t have much interest in talking to the old man that nearly punched him out of existence.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two for a good minute or so before Stan broke it by asking: “So, what was with that eye also being a mouth thing? I’m not gonna lie, that’s been stumping me for awhile now.”

“Speaking of eyes, I wanna know why you’re really here,” Bill quickly questioned. “I’m not in that hollow noggin of yours anymore so I have no idea what you’re planning of accomplishing by talking to me.”

“Well this hollow noggin almost got you erased from existence, so I wouldn’t be too smug if I were you,” Stan snarked back.

“Well either way I’m still gonna out live ya,” Bill told him. “Your time’s short, so why are you here?”

Stan reached out for the cooler and pulled out a can of Pitt Cola.

“Before you start getting any ideas, Soos asked me to check up on you,” Stan answered. “So what do ya need off of your chest so you can get back to work?”

Bill only groaned as he fell back and lied on the wood panels, he snapped his fingers and a bag of toffee peanuts appeared then fell into Stan’s hands. “How about I just give you those and you leave me alone for another 15 minutes,” he suggested.

“I’m not that easy to buy out, Blondie,” Stan taunted as he ripped the plastic bag open. “It’s going to take more than just that but good on ya for trying.”

Bill sat back up with an annoyed expression from both Stan’s refusal at his offer and his loud chewing.

“What? Ya want some?” Stan asked as he dug through the bag.

Bill said nothing as he continued to squint, soon enough Stan chucked a handful at Bill’s face. A gruff “Boop” left Stan as he further taunted him.

“Don’t test me, Stanley,” Bill threatened as he made a few of the falling toffee peanuts come back up and burst into tiny flames. “I have enough power to send you to oblivion!”

“Oh ho, right!” Stan laughed. “Just like how I brought my fist and sent you to oblivion like the last time.”

“If you’re going to punch me in the eye again, at least let me take it out first,” Bill told him as he carefully pulled his glass eye out of his socket then brought it into view. The glass ball looked similar to his old demonic optic with its slit pupil but the similarities stopped there when the golden iris was noticed.

Only the sound of disgust left Stan with an expression to match.

“Don’t give me that look, you’ve see me in worse forms!” Bill called out. “This should hardly make you squeamish!”

“That’s still disgusting,” Stan debated.

“If I wanted to be disgusting, I’d be doing that Mr. Tummy impression,” Bill rebutted.

“And how would you know about that?” Stan questioned, his expression turning to curious.

“It was ages ago,” Bill answered easily. “Back when Gideon wanted me to get the combination to the safe so he could get the deed to the Shack, man in my eons of existence I have never seen something so disturbing! Even Mabel was grossed out, and that kid loves ya!”

Stan didn’t say anything as Bill went on.

“Oh man, they were shocked once they realized I wasn’t Soos, but the look on their faces when they realized they made an all powerful demon mad was priceless,” Bill kept going. “Seeing neon pretty boys burst into flames was even better than bringing in Soos’ nightmare of that British Bulldog, or getting rid of Mabel’s oh so precious cuteness.”

If there was one thing Bill had gotten used to by staying with you, it was his ability to brag without consequence.

That didn’t fly by with Stan at all, before Bill could get another laugh out a fist flew by and got him right in the eye.

The glass eye almost seemed to spit out of the socket from the force as Bill fell back.

“Why is it always the eye with you Pines?!” Bill yelled while his palms pressed against his face. “Every time!”

The glass eye rolled around the wooden panels as Stan shook his wrist to rid it of any pain. “Well next time you don’t bring up messing with my family, ya one-eyed freak!”

“It’s not my fault Six Fingers spoke the incarnation that summoned me in the first place!” Bill shouted, one hand still covering the empty eye socket.

“He didn’t know! Well, he shoulda known better but that was your fault for using him!”

Bill slowly picked himself up and went to grab his eye ball that kept rolling around on the warped wood. “All you flesh bags say you can think but really though only thing going on in those empty skulls are running on is stupid desires and your insecurities!”

Bill tried his best to clean the glass sphere with his shirt but he was quickly pushed down to the ground by Stan and back on his back.

“I should have just left that mush of a body out in the middle of the woods the moment you came back!” Stan screamed at him, his legs pressing all his weight against Bill and his fist ready to punch him again.

“I’d rather be back in that empty skull of yours even when there was hardly a consciousness to work off of!”

Stan’s expression transformed from fury to disgust just as Bill’s vision began to double and blur.

Wait... Double?

“Your- your eye?” Stan mumbled.

Bill tensed up as he blinked and tried to focus through two eyes at once.

Half of his vision was still blurred from using the new eye for the first time.

Stan got off of Bill soon enough with a grimace. “I’m guessing that's one of those demon things.”

Bill pushed himself back up as covered his face to stop the blinding pain. “I knew it took a long time for my eye to regenerate but that's a new record.”

Bill could only squint as he tried to readjust his vision. The old man in front of him had seemed to have calmed down considerably, he would probably have to update Ford on what just happened. But he could have easily been freaking out on some level.

Bill looked at his glass eye in the palm of his hand as Stan left the rooftop, it almost looked like he had two but then it soon focused back into one.

He found himself taking deep breaths to calm his nerves then quickly stuffed the glass eye into his pocket before following Stan to talk to Ford over what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully Chourios and I will get the ball rolling and get back to making chapters at our usual speed of every other day.


	36. Iorru Lw!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired, like really tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to bed now.

You woke up at some point, you don’t know the exact moment but you did notice that different noises faded in and out along with them not matching up with what you were seeing. You could only yawn as a means to regain your bearings.

Wendy’s words were nice to hear despite not knowing what they meant but you think it involved money since she was still at the register doing her job.

You blinked for a moment and rubbed at your eyes then waited for the customer to leave before standing up with a nice stretch.

“Did you sleep alright?” Wendy asked as you felt your bones pop back in place.

“A lot better actually,” you answered, your relived tone didn’t go unnoticed.

“That’s good,” Wendy told you, her head leaning into her hand that was in turn propped by the counter. “If you want, you can go grab a snack from the kitchen, I don’t think Soos will mind,” Wendy added. “Besides, I think we’re still trying to find ways to get rid of all of that brown meat, you’d think the apocalypse would have gotten rid of it but that stuff was made to last.”

You stifled a laugh at that and considered it. “Let’s just hope it tastes better than it sounds.”

“I wouldn’t press your luck,” Wendy said as you made your way to the kitchen.

It wasn’t even that long until you heard steps come from the ladder that was conspicuously hiding behind the curtain near the register counter. Stan and Bill emerged from it soon enough, you frowned at seeing the bruising around his left eye as they went to the vending machine.

Words almost escaped you but Wendy’s touch to your shoulder made you pause. The two of you watched them walk down the flight of stairs as the vending machine came to a close.

 

“Hey, Sixer!” Stan yelled the moment the elevator door opened. “There’s something I think ya might want to check up on.”

His twin appeared to have been in the middle of an experiment with the cycloptopus, mainly on figuring out on how its eye was also able to serve as a mouth. The little green monster was thrashing its limbs against its glass prison while the pupil transformed into a completely different orifice.

“Ugh, I can’t believe you still haven’t killed that thing yet,” Stan couldn’t help but mention as the creature seemed to focus in on Bill.

Ford ignored that last part. “What was it that you needed me to see anyway?” he asked, placing his clipboard riddled with notes down on his desk.

“This sore eye is more than happy to see you again,” Bill quipped as he pulled the glass eye out of his pocket and toss it to Ford.

The Author caught it quickly and looked at the glass ball in disgust the second he pieced it together. “What else has happened?” he questioned as he placed the eye on his desk than went to looking for something in his bookshelf. “Stanley, where did you say you put those copies again?”

“Right in front of you, Ford,” Stan answered.

Bill preoccupied himself by getting his eye back and stuffing it in his pocket. He taunted the nearby cycloptopus by tapping the jar, a pleased smirk appeared on his face as the tentacled creature tried to bite him despite its restrictions.

“And we still have that barrier up, right?” Ford asked as he flipped through a stack of papers stuffed into a binder.

“Wouldn’t be standing here if it wasn’t,” Stan confirmed.

“At least we won’t have to worry about anymore demons coming into the Shack.”

“Oh yeah, I’ve been meaning to ask why that magic barrier doesn't work on me,” Bill brought up as he watched the cycloptopus stick to the glass and scream to the point of exhaustion.

“The reason why the barrier doesn’t affect you anymore is because your body originated from this dimension, we won’t have to worry about your old colleagues coming over but it would be a good idea to stay on our toes,” Ford explained.

 

“Hey, dude,” Soos called just as you finished off a somewhat comforting small bowl of brown meat stew.

You glanced up at Soos and saw he was buttoning up a black jacket over a white dress shirt.

“Yeah?” You asked as you did a small wipe across your mouth to make sure there wasn’t any leftover sauce on your face.

“Melody texted me and said that she was going to be back in town today, and since I have one more tour left I was wondering if it would be okay if you could-“

“Pick her up?” you guessed. “It’s no problem,” you added.

“Thanks, dude, I owe ya,” Soos said with a smile. “She said that her bus should get here in like 10 minutes.”

“I’ll get on it then,” you told him as you got up and put your dish in the sink.

You quickly made your way out of the Shack and to your car, ready to get Melody. You almost turned to look back at the tourist trap but stop when your eye caught a gnome’s silhouette passing by. You took in a small breath then went in your car then left.

 

The trip didn’t even turn out to be that long, it almost seemed instantaneous when you thought about it as Melody was talking about this new video game was announced and how she and Soos would get different versions to have the full experience.

Hearing her talk eased you mind in a lot of way, that is until a deer practically jumped in front of your car out of nowhere.

You floored your foot against the brake and barely managed to stop in time.

“Whoa,” Melody said to herself as she brushed away some of her wavy brown from face. “Are you alright?”

“I think so,” you answered as the deer seemed to keep eye contact with you.

The deer soon moved but was still too close for you to feel like you could start driving again. The forest creature stared at you with dilated pupils then proceeded to head butt its alters against your car window.

“What the hell?!” You yelled the second it backed up to ram at your window again. You quickly remembered that you were at the wheel and speed away despite your previous concerns.

“I am so sorry about that,” you told Melody a few seconds later.

“It’s alright, it’s not your fault,” Melody reassured. “I’ve faced evil animatronics, it’s going to take a bit more than that.”

“I heard about that, I can’t believe you had worse dates than that,” you thought out loud as you glanced at side mirrors and were taken back that the deer was actually chasing you.

Okay, living in Gravity Falls meant that you would have a lot of weirdness going on but the fact such a mundane creature was following your car at such a high speed was a different sort of odd than what you were used to.

Before you knew it, the deer had managed to jump on the roof of your car and leave a few hoof prints. Quickly, you slammed on the brakes again and were disturbingly relived to see the deer fly off your car and roll back on the road.

It actually bothered you that after the deer shook its head, it almost seemed confused on what it was just doing and walked right back into the forest like nothing out of the ordinary.

“I’m not sure if that’s considered normal here or not,” Melody admitted to you, her arms tightly wrapped around her pink cross body bag.

“Take it from someone one who’s dating a banished demon; that is definitely not normal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that I keep making these updates so late! Everything keeps escaping me and I've been trying to do job searches but there's no luck at all.


	37. Rk, rk, Lw Lv Jrrg wr eh Edfn!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, let me tell you, I have had quite the month.  
> Anime Expo, got to join the Cipher Hunt (Specifically the puzzle from hell), told Jason Ritter (Dipper's very own voice actor!) Dipper's real name (He asked me, I didn't just tell him with no warning), go to the Journal 3 book signing at the Grove and got Alex to sign it along with one of the illustrators.  
> And now I'm going to the Farewell to the Falls art show at Gallery Nucleus, so why not add to this time and get back into writing?!

Your forehead was gently placed against the cool metal of the top edge of your car door, it worked as a decent ice pack especially as a nice way to fight an impending headache. One of the many things you didn’t want to think about right now was the deep hoof prints on your poor, little car’s roof.

You could hear Melody grabbing her stuff from the trunk and quickly shutting it. “You okay?” she asked, her arms easily carrying her belongings.

“Yeah,” you answered with a tired breath, pulling yourself away from your car then going to grab one of Melody’s bags.

“It’s good, I got this,” Melody reassured you her grip on the bag tightened. “Besides, you look like you could use a breather.”

You sighed in reluctant agreement. “I guess.”

“I’m gonna go set my stuff up, I’ll catch you later,” Melody told you as she gave you a wave then went into the Shack.

The faintest impressions of a smile was on your lips as you watched her leave. “‘Kay,” you replied quietly then soon backed against your car door and slide down to the ground.

It was stupid but you could feel the waterworks trying to make their way out of your eyes. You managed to stop it with a few hard blinks and recomposed yourself almost as quickly.

You took in slow, deep breaths of cool air and could practically feel your heart beat to a much less stressful pace.

Your hand went to brush the stray hairs from your brows as you blankly stare at the frost covered greenery. Your mind wandered off and listened to the sounds of the world around you and felt at peace as squirrels and the like scampered around.

 

Melody barely managed to set her bags on the kitchen table before Soos had her in a bear hug and was practically cheering in her ear. A laugh left her as she felt her feet back on the ground and a peak on the cheek from her boyfriend.

“It’s great seeing you too, Soos,” she told him then kissed him back.

“So how was your trip?” Wendy asked, leaning against the doorframe and watching the two be affectionate.

“It was okay, Portland is still as crazy as ever but no where near as fun as here.” Melody’s smile grew as she got one more hug out of Soos. “How’ve you guys been?”

A grimace was on both Soos and Wendy's face when she asked that. “It’s been okay, for the most part, but there’s definitely some not so cool stuff going on,” Soos explained.

Melody asked if it was something related to you with how acted, she only met you on a few occasions but she felt something off with you.

“Kind of,” Soos answered with a slight strain.

“Soos,” Melody said in a nonsense tone.

“There might be an impending apocalypse going on but we’re not sure just yet,” Soos said as quickly as he could, hoping it would be too fast for her to process and get worried as a result.

“What?!”

It didn’t work.

 

“You did what to the journals?!” Bill screamed at the top of his lungs! “I thought the point of ending my party was to change everything back?!”

“It’s not like they’re gone forever,” Stan stated as he held up one of the copies he made. “We can make due with these easily.”

Bill wasn’t listening though, his mind was darting all over the place. “Fine! I can understand your shrine of me, Ford! I can easily get why you’d want to get rid of that! But getting rid of all that work and show nothing for it except some cheap replacement!?”

It felt as though his head was collapsing in on itself, his eyes felt like they were burning from his own anger and he would be happy if everything else burned with it. He could only place his hands at the sides of his head as his mind was screaming.

It took moments for Bill to realize that it wasn't just his thoughts were screaming, but that the wretched noise was coming from his very own vocal cords. Nothing was going how he wanted, he couldn’t make a plan out of this. It was just like it was back in his home dimension where he had no say or right.

The binders filled with Stan's photocopies of the journal pages were almost as a dry as an autumn leaf, the smell of burnt parchment took over too quickly as they erupted into flames. The melted plastic coating of the binder and cardboard inside reeked, as their only foreseeable hope was being burned in front of them.

“What the hell was that?” Stan screamed as he grabbed bill by his shirt and nearly lifted him off the ground.

Bill’s screams didn’t waver from the force of Stan’s hold, instead it changed to a maniacal laughter that used to haunt Ford’s dreams. Both of Bill’s eyes changed from a dull hazel to a bright blue as flames of the same color appeared in his hands.

“Stanley!” Ford yelled as he pulled his twin back from the possibility of being burned by Bill.

The twins watched as Bill began to levitate off the ground while all the machines were going haywire.

Stan rushed to the desk and grabbed a fire extinguisher, he hoped for the best as the blast of nitrogen hit Bill dead on. The flames enveloping Bill's hands had minimized but weren’t about to die yet.

The anger in the demon’s eyes showed no hint of change as his feet kept off the ground. “Do you have any idea what you might have cost us over your idiotic decision?!” Bill yelled as his voice echoed throughout the basement.

“And what about you?!” Stan yelled back, ready to give Bill another blast of nitrogen.

“My own words were in there, written by my hand! You wouldn’t know about how important my work was if it hit you in the face!”

“Bill, you need to calm down,” Ford told him, trying his best on keeping a steady tone. “We have no idea what’ll happen if you keep using your powers.”

“What does it matter?! This whole dimension was doomed from the start! Why not have it end with a bang?!” Bill cackled as he blasted a hole in the window to the portal room, the shattered glass flying everywhere moments later.

Stan yelled your name at Bill, and saw that it caught his attention for a second. “What about them, huh?! Are you just gonna let it get worse for them, you basic shape?!”

Bill said nothing for once, his feet slowly touched the ground while his hands were still covered with bright flames.

“Practically everything they’ve done was for you the moment you were dropped on their doorstep and this is how you’re gonna repay them?!” Stan nearly screamed at him. “You’re just going to let them die! You’re not who used to be, you’re not some soulless demon anymore! You’re human now, and you can’t lie or force yourself to feel any other way about them!”

Bill grit his teeth, feeling like they were close to cracking from the pressure. The stupid flesh bag was right and he hated that fact.

Smoke was all that was left in his tight fists. His breathing was strained as he tried his hardest to stop himself from losing it.

 

You didn’t really feel like you, everything was right in front of you but it didn’t seem real. Your gaze went all around the place, seeing your arms and legs just lying on the ground, occasionally digging in the dirt.

A light snap from a branch caught what was very little of your attention. It was one of the gnomes, he had a bit of dirt on face and hands but that didn't seem any different from usual. He kept mumbling and swatting at his ear like a fly just wouldn't let him be.

You made a small wave at the oddity, some part of you hoping a conversation would start.

“Hey,” the gnome greeted with a pain smile. (Probably from the fact their leader knew couldn’t exactly court you.)

“Hi,” you mumbled back.

“You look down in the dumps,” the gnome told you.

“What else is new?” Your tone came off much more bitter than intended.

“Well, if you’re looking for something new and exciting,” the gnome started out with, “my friends and I were going to have a party. You wanna come with?”

You shrugged, not really in the mood.

“Trust me, it’s gonna be tons of fun, I’m talking drinks, games, the whole shebang!” He brought his hand out, ready to take yours. “What do you say?”

“Sure, fine, whatever,” you answered as you took it. Nothing else was really happening. “What was your name again?”

“Paci-Fire,” he answered as a flame enveloped your joined hands.

Before you could retract your hand, his eyes turned into a bright red and his smile grew too big for his tiny face.

“Bill!” You yelled, hoping that he could somehow appear right then and there and stop this.

“You might want to save your voice,” the demon possessed gnome stated. “You’ve hardly seen anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited!


	38. Wkh Dqflhqw Srzhu wr Uhwxuq

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the delay, I recently got a full-time job at Amazon but despite all those delays this fanfic isn't close to being dead. Once I get adjusted to my job I'll be able to get a writing schedule down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still as tired as ever, there is no change there.

You could hear your scream ring throughout the forest, the echoes that bounced tree to tree. The sound was disembodied though, it was your voice but you were no longer the origin. It was as if someone kept a copy of your cry and let it play on an infinite loop of agony.

It was your words against Bill’s, you made a deal with him; you’d help Bill with his new life as a human if he could make living with you just as easy.

I don’t know, you can do anything then because I couldn’t help like I promised.

Was this like your stupid subconscious looking at the promise of a party like a way out?

Your word against his is all you can think as you felt an unfamiliar touch grab you.

 

Melody’s smile dropped as she watched the blue sky through the window turn gray unnaturally fast, Soos turned around and had a good idea what was going to come.

“Uh, Mr. Pines-es?” Soos called out as he started making his way to the vending machine, banging it for a moment before simply hitting the code key for it to open.

It took only a couple minutes for Soos to make it to the basement to find both Mr. Pines-es with a slowly recomposing Bill sitting in a swivel chair.

“Mr. Pines!” Soos called out to the both of them. “There’s something really weird going on outside and I think you should check it!”

Bill looked up from that and could feel a tug in his gut, Ford quickly made his way up stairs with Soos and Stan not that far behind. Bill made a mad dash soon after that, just as he passed the opening made by the vending machine he practically screeched to a halt as he could see the ominous gray sky stir into a blood red and the wind blow hard enough to snap the thinning icicles off the pine trees from just beyond the door out the gift shop.

He wanted it to be something like an earthquake, thunder, or even Steve, that was causing this weirdness. Just from the look of it, it was clear this wasn’t some run-of-the-mill storm.

Your name came out as a mumble of a question from Bill.

Melody said you were out front by your car but that wasn’t the case anymore, you were long gone.

Bill could feel the anxiety claw from the inside of his chest, he hated this feeling for so many reasons. He could still feel a slight tug in his gut, like something wanted to guide him but right now the unknown was something he didn’t want to deal with.

The back of his mind was telling him not to leave the Shack, he was within the barrier and was probably being protected from whatever would affect his form if he stepped out of line. Despite that, he was surprised the need to know where you were almost seemed to outweigh that consequence.

Without really thinking after that, Bill ran out. His fists in tight balls, legs stretching as far and as fast as he can, and hearing the blood pump in his ears.

He ignored his name being called out by Stanford as he ran deep into the woods, all he was working with was the feeling in his gut on where he had to go to find you.

The dead leaves found themselves caught in his hair and the cold air nearly stung his face to a bright shade of red, the weather usually wouldn’t have bothered him but this wasn't normal, this wasn’t even his favorite type of weird.

Bill had to stop at one point, his lungs burning for a steady breath of air as he slumped for a moment of rest. Before he could fully compose himself, something grabbed at his ankle then dragged him down and across the dirt.

Whatever got a hold of him was trying to bring him back to the statue in a completely different part of the woods. He knew in the back of his mind it was that, the urge to go there was like a magnet but now it was taken quite literally. His fingers clawed into the dirt and grass, his hands leaving divots into the ground as he kept getting yanked.

A pained yelp escaped him as he lost his grip and hit the trunk of a tree with his arm.

Bill clutched onto the tree's adjacent root as an unseen force pulled at his body and try to bring him back to his stone corpse. It took so much of his strength to keep his torso pressed against the dirt, Bill's muscles were practically screaming from the strain and his only way to avoid focusing on that pain was to scream himself.

The wood chipped under his nails then lost his grip from the ground and he found himself being pulled back the statue, any sound that left him was the fear of what it would mean when his two halves reunited. It’s the same panic he felt when he was nearly destroyed in Stan’s mind, no way of knowing what would come and what would happen around him after.

He didn’t just feel the wind against his skin and through his hair as he flew back to his former grave; his flesh scraped, muscles tore apart, bones cracking and shattering from the inside out. All he knew was that his body was transforming back into a pile of amorphous goop when he first returned to this dimension.

To say he lost consciousness after he collided with his old body would be a misuse of the word, he could sense all his surroundings as his body was practically burning back into pure energy but anything he could call a feeling was now numb. His once caged mind readjusting and reveling in his nearly infinite knowledge while his form turned back into something he was much more comfortable in.

Soon he was settled back into the shape of a yellow triangle, bow tie and top hat included.

All Bill really needed for the moment was a slow blink to regain his bearings on what happened. He stared at his hands, almost unfamiliar to him. His open palms ignited bright blue flames and the beginnings of a howling laughter filled the forest, dread followed it not too long afterward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I can at least get the next chapter up by Halloween, either way your comments always motivate me to keep writing.


	39. Iohvk Vdfnv, Zlvsb Vrxov, dqg d Odfn ri Frpprq Vhqvh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you thought I wasn't going to use Bill's canon human form, you are dead wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no real excuses except that I've been working 60 hour work weeks from October to December and that my new laptop won't let me use Word so I couldn't properly edit this so please bare with me.

Bill was back; back as a being of pure energy and not as the sack of flesh. The power running trough his form felt exhilarating, even just the slight raise of his hands raised stones from the ground and began to reconstruct his fearamid as quickly as possible. Trees tore themselves apart and flew right into the mesh while animals and oddities alike ran for the hills.

Bill’s distorted laugh spread throughout the town and practically crept into every mind, letting all know that he wasn’t close to being finished with what he had planned.

His voice ran everywhere, screeching about how a good party only stops once the cops show up and even that won't last for long.

He rushed through the sky so fast that it was akin to teleportation, the biggest indicator that it wasn’t that was the giant Bill shaped hole that was created once the dream demon was in the fearamid. The only way to stand out in the chaos taking over town he made was to make even more!

“Bill’s back, everyone!” Pyronica shouted not even a moment after and the room filled with uncontainable excitement.

Out of all the giant monsters, your tiny self was near the base of Bill’s throne of human agony once stood. No words could find their way out of your mouth to say you were shock over seeing Bill’s true form.

You had kept to yourself after the gang of interdimensional criminals and nightmares known as Bill’s friends introduced themselves, but that didn’t stop Kryptos from poking and prodding you to get any sort of reaction. If this was a constant Bill had to endure you wouldn’t blame him for his disdain for the guy.

You were too scared to say anything, you could finally feel something else going on in your mind other than the constant numbness of disassociation but now you almost wished you could go back to that.

You felt something vibrate in your throat and soon you opened your mouth to let out a scream, and you said nothing else but Bill’s name.

“Oh, look at what we got here!” Bill’s voice echoed throughout the room as he grabbed you and practically had you in the palm of his hand. “I see you’ve already met my gang. Whatcha think of them, Roomie?”

You couldn’t find yourself speaking at the moment, you were still processing the fact that the monster that was talking to you was Bill.

“Yup, speechless seems like the right thing to be,” he almost seemed to laugh. “Hey guys, wanna see how fast I can throw this flesh pile out of here?”

You were barely processing the other demons’ cheers in approval as you tried to clutch onto his hand.

Bill flung you with a quick flick of the wrist and you could only scream as the wind howled in your ears.

Your back pressed against a leather-like couch with enough force to take your breath away and cough from the pain in your back. Your mind was going overload from so many factors; the first was why you were alive and the second was where you were now.

You pretty much heaved for air as your eyes were trying to make sense of the hellish penthouse room you were in.

“Good thing you didn’t break when I found you,” Bill told you as he roughly held you by the chin and seemed to check for any noticeable damage then almost as quickly let go.

“Break?” you coughed as your hand went to your jaw and almost massaged away the residual feeling Bill left, it didn’t hurt but it wasn’t the best feeling at the moment.

“I was thinking of making you a rock or one of those softer metals like gold but those didn’t suit you that well,” Bill answered. “So I went with rubber cause you always seem to bounce right back given everything.”

You didn’t say anything for a moment, your hand left your face as you were trying to find anything akin to Bill’s human form. “Are you really him?”

That question almost threw Bill off for a moment, the quick second he spent in silence turned into an echoing laughter.

“Man, I knew you humans could be dense but this is almost embarrassing! Of course it is!”

You didn’t say anything until “Please change back, this isn’t you!”

“Quite the contrary there, kid,” Bill replied as you felt an invisible force reach around your neck and lift you up, your hands somehow grabbing onto it and trying to keep you from choking. “I’ve never felt better!”

You kicked in the air, as some sort of means on being able to stand on any nearby furniture. Soon you were dropped back down on the couch that almost seemed to squirm under your touch.

“You don’t seem to be in as good as a mood as you usually are,” Bill noted. “If it’s because we don’t really see eye to eye, I can easily fix that.”

Your mind quickly went to the worse scenario and you yelled, “You’re going to take my eye?!”

“Please,” Bill waved off. “I can make as many as I want.”

Soon Bill covered his only eye, blue flames erupting over what was supposed to be his face and let out a painful scream. You yelped his name, still concerned over him despite how he was acting.

Just as quickly, Bill pulled his hands away from his eye and revealed that he wasn’t exaggerating about making as many eyes as he wants.

“I'm back, baby!” Bill told you in his constant no volume control tone.

You didn’t say anything, your fingers curling down on the couch as a means to hold you back from yelling.

“I now see the error of my ways!” Bill joked as he not so subtly pointed at his new optical. “I can see forever twice as far now!” He added as he tugged on his bottom eyelids, showing off the dark red flesh hidden beneath his brick like exterior.

You held your breath, not sure if saying anything would help your situation.

“Man, you’re really hung up on me not being human anymore,” Bill pointed out.

You looked away and kept your stare at the couch, a dreading feeling that the leather you thought it was turned out to be human flesh entered your mind. The squirming it did made your stomach all the more queasy.

Slowly you took in a breath and turned to Bill to a small yes.

In a flash, Bill changed his form yet again.

Disgusting was the first word that came to your mind when he turned human. His body kept the triangular shape thanks to his lack of a neck and jaw with thin rotting teeth. The skin and gums were discolored and lifeless, his hair thinning into the few strands that were left. He looked at you with his yellow eye as the other stayed shut.

Your mouth was a gap for moment, your voice soon finding itself.

“Hah!” was the first sound that came out, a smile spread through out your face like wildfire. Laughs kept coming out as you clutched your sides.

“Good to see you got back your sense of humor!”

You started to cough soon after then did a few swift pounds to the chest. “Worth it,” you muttered once you cleared your throat. Bill’s grotesque body horror and horrid fashion sense (yellow plaid, black pants, and pointed boots) caught you off guard in the best way.

Bill changed back to a triangle as you wiped away any possible tears at the corner of your eyes.

“What happened?” was all you could think of asking now.

“The next best thing to world domination,” Bill answered in ecstasy. “I finally got rid of the sack of flesh thanks to you backing out on our little deal way back when!”

Your expression went blank after that. “I- I didn’t think I was going back on my word,” you answered.

A little laugh left Bill. “Don’t be so glum over it,” he told you, flicking at your nose to keep your eyes on him. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, being human was such a drag and even with all your help it was still mediocre at best.”

“What are you going to do now?”

“Remember that equation I told you that I wanted from Ford, well I still need a way to get it and I don’t want to deal with anymore tricks from him and his conman of a brother.”

Your brow furrowed as you listened to his words. “No, I’m not going to get it for you!” You protested.

“You don’t really have much of a say here, I can obliterate you in a second if you make this more trouble than it’s worth.”

“I don’t care, I’m not going to betray them like you are right now!”

Instantly you felt your body pulled up in the air, a bright blue collar and chain wrapped around your neck and just as quickly slammed you to the ground. The sound you made was caught between a groan and a gasp as you tried to push yourself up to your hands and knees.

“I’m not going to do it,” you insisted while tears found themselves seep out.

“You’ll do it if you ever want this back!” Bill yelled as his hand phased though his bricks then ripped out a weird wispy ball of mist and light.

The back of your mind knew what you were staring at, wisps tried to make their way to rejoin you but Bill’s grasp caused them to stop just a few inches away from your face. Even the smallest remnants that reached you almost felt like life was being breathed back into you and make you feel like you again.

It was the other half of your soul.

“I don’t care,” you said with no hesitation. Bill placed half of your soul back into his body just like that.

The chains around your neck and wrists almost seemed to lighten up from your refusal.

“You seem pretty eager for torture, or do you just think that I’m going to go easy on you?”

You took a couple deep breaths. “Yeah, to the second one I mean,” you admitted while trying to keep calm over how stupid you were being. “Because I know you do care.”

Bill’s eye widened from that, in both shock and offense. “What makes you think I still care about you?”

“Because you said it first,” you answered as faint traces of a smile began to appear. “You said you-”

Bill didn’t want to hear the rest of your words and ripped reality then sent you back into town, near Greasy’s Dinner in fact.

You sat on the dirt, chains were no longer bound to you but both the physical and emotional pain of the conversation stayed with you.

The yellow sky with waves of red and bubbles of pure madness took up your view. You murmured the word Bill didn’t want to hear to yourself as just a small reminder of hope.

You pushed yourself up and tried thinking back of everything Bill told you before it all went to hell, maybe there was something that could help but you knew Stan and Ford's plan wouldn’t work twice.

Running into the forest, knowing where the Shack would be if you kept going, you remembered what Bill told you when he was almost erased out of existence.

 _“Axolotl? Are you saying that the ancient power is some endangered Mexican salamander?”_ you asked in disbelief not so long ago.

Your steps practically became strides as you rushed to the Shack. Hoping, praying that Ford knew what an Axolotl would mean and how it could change Bill’s horrible game into something in the real world’s favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try updating twice a month at the very least, I got a firm idea on where this is going to go and all I got to do is just write it out!


	40. Wkh Kxpdq Zkr Fulhg Darorwo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank Chourios for the chapter title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are no excuses except work work work work work!

You ran as fast as your legs could take you, jumping over small dips in the cement and snapping sticks in half. The Shack felt like it was much further than it actually was thanks to all the stress your mind was under. The gravel path leading to the parking lot, furthermore the steps to the gift shop was so welcoming to see as you heard indistinct voices inside. Your feet practically shock the makeshift museum from the force and your fists pounded against the door.

“Hey, is anybody there?” You shouted, adding in your name so they knew it was you.

The voices almost fell silent in that instant until you heard soft creaks edge toward you and slowly open the door. A small smile grew on your face as you saw it was Soos who opened it, he exchanged a relieved look from seeing you safe and sound.

“Dudes, it’s okay! It’s really them,” Soos said confidently to everyone inside.

 

“How did you make it out alive?” Ford asked once you took a seat on Stan’s old recliner, actually it wasn’t even before that but the specifics didn’t matter to you at the moment.

“Bill, he let me go,” you answered slowly as you thought over the event.

“Was there a reason why? He didn’t do anything to your memories, did he?”

You shook your head. “He wanted me to get some equation from you but he knows that you’re not going to give it up and he’s not going to fall for that trick from last time.”

One of your hands gently rubbed the wrist of the other, thinking about the weird glowing, blue shackles that Bill placed on them and the weight that could easily pull you up in the air and down to the ground with such ease.

Something close to a pill seemed to be going down your throat as you kept thinking about that moment. The Bill you knew was a jerk and a massive one at that but what you saw was terrifyingly different, you could tell he didn’t care and it hurt. You practically meant nothing, like some silly phase he went through. Your eyes felt like they were dry as sand and felt it burn, even through hard blinks it still stung. You couldn’t think as you heard everyone’s words go on and on in the background as images blurred into fuzzy patterns. A shaken breath managed to escape as you brought your sleeve to wipe the tears off your cheeks.

A tremor shook the Shack for a moment and practically everyone looked up as the lights flickered on and off, the only consistent source of light being the fish tank nearby. The soft blue glow coming from it brought some comfort but it didn’t grab your attention until something swished a shadow in the way.

A small, white salamander stared at you with its tongue sticking out at you in a strange smiling fashion. The three red frills on both sides of its head swayed gently along with the thin, finned tail.

A different set of Bill's words began to enter your head, _A-X-O-L-O-T-L! My time has come to burn! I invoke the ancient power that I may return!_

“Mr. Pines!” You shouted abruptly, getting everyone’s attention by accident. “Where did you get this pet?”

“Uh, I can’t remember that well, but I think Soos got it a couple years ago from a pet store that was goin’ out of business, right?”

“Yeah,” Soos confirmed. “His name is Guillermo. What about him?”

“What is he?” You asked on.

“He’s an axolotl. Dude, I told you this, like, when I first got him. What’s the big deal?”

“Bill,” you started out with, “he told me that he called something named Axolotl so he would come back. He said it was this all-knowing thing that was apparently on the same level as Time Baby.”

You were met with perplexed looks all around, from Soos’ blank bewilderment to Wendy’s calm confusion.

“It was just something I remembered before all this went down,” you added on, almost embarrassed from how you shifted the conversation. “I don’t know why I thought that would make a difference, it kind of made sense in my mind for some reason,” you practically mumbled by the end.

“You might be onto something, actually,” the Author told you a moment later, gathering everyone’s attention once again. “Everyone, follow my lead.”

“Wait, really?” Wendy questioned while Stanford made his way to the vending machine then punch in the key code.

“Back in dimension 52, I met this being called Jheselbraum the Unswerving. She was an oracle who saw my future and told me that I ‘had the face of the man who would destroy Bill.’”

“Bet ya didn’t tell her, you had a twin, huh?” Stan quickly quipped.

A loud exhale came from Ford's nose as he tried to ignore that comment. “Anyway! I remember she said ‘Praise the Axolotl’ and I assumed it was some sort of figure of speech like ‘holy cow’ for example but that doesn’t appear to be the case.”

You began to feel cramped in the elevator with everyone nearly squished inside but decided to say nothing while listening to his tale.

“So what are you getting at here?” Wendy asked once the elevator came to a stop and everyone got out into the underground lab. Your eyes glanced at the old medical table that was pressed against the wall, covered by a wrinkly blanket and a tray filled with supplies, such medicine and gauze. “It’s not like you got some way to call her, do you? If there’s a way to get interdimensional cell service, I’m pretty sure Tambry would’ve figured out a way by now.”

“Not exactly,” Ford answered as he searched through an old box stuffed with a very worn overcoat and pulled out a small notebook from it. “But you could say I’m ringing her up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I can get my shit together I should get to writing the next chapter so so here's hoping!


	41. Mkhvhoeudxp wkh Xqvzhuylqj

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ring ring, who's on the other line.  
> Well it's definitely not human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's getting a little better at trying to stay on schedule for once? This guy!  
> Plus points to whoever can guess the not so hidden reference in this chapter.

If confusion from lack of context had been a contest, you’d would have won first place practically every time when it involved the Mystery Shack. Your bewildered expression caught Wendy’s attention as you gave her a quick side eye glance at the middle age man going through a chest filled with quartz crystals, batches of rainbow hair, a jar that looked like it had literal lightning bouncing in it, and several other miscellaneous items you couldn’t bother with describing.

“So, how are you gonna call her?” Wendy asked as she picked up one of the quartz crystals from the ground, it fit perfectly in her hand.

“Back when I was traveling through the multiverse, I met a man who was doing the same thing. He wasn’t on the run or anything from what he told me, he was more interested in just having his own adventures. He gave me this equation on how to travel back to my own dimension but I never used it since it only worked once and as a round trip so I would be force to go back. I never found a use for it until now that is,” Ford explained while he messed with a device that reminded you of a handheld vacuum cleaner; the biggest differences being the knob added on the handle, the small reddish-black screen right above it, and the three green lights coming from the nozzle. “He called it a portal gun,” Ford continued on as he extended his hand towards Wendy, making a “give me” motion to make the message clear.

Wendy handed the clear quartz over and watched Ford unscrew a lid in the center of the flat top of the gun. He looked at the size of the crystal, tossed it back into the pile and took out a smaller set, around the size of double A batteries then set them right on his leg.

Ford carefully picked up an elongated light bulb then screwed it up on top. He added in the pinky sized crystals into the battery port and soon stood as he showed them his newest invention.

“So was this dude, like, the smartest guy in his universe or something?” Soos asked as he waited for the machine to flicker to life.

Ford didn’t answer as he brought the lightning in the bottle close to it and swiftly uncapped it as the portal gun laid on the wooden desk. “Everybody duck!”

The light streaked out of the jar and zipped around, hitting the retro looking computers attached to the wall then buzzing brightly soon after. It continued to ricochet off the walls before hitting the portal gun, the light bulb glowing a bright neon.

“Success!” Ford cheered as he rushed to the device and quickly began to mess with the dial on it until it gave him the right location. “Everybody stand back,” he told the group as he shot at the wall, passed the shattered window above his desk.

An oozy lime green portal appeared, it acted like jelly with how it jiggled back and forth in itself. It emitted a strange light, maybe closer to a glow, and illuminated the entire underground lab. Everyone held their breath while waiting for whoever, or possibly whatever, Stanford had told them about.

Soon a hand stretched out of green goo, then a wrist covered with a lavender minx-like cuff and the rest of the purple coat following right after.

Seven eyes were on the being’s indigo face, her lips gently curled into a smile the moment she saw Stanford stare at her in a mix of admiration and relief.

She wore her hood up to frame her face, an ruby amulet with a silver chain hung around her neck while a silver chain with six rubies dangling from smaller individual chains served as a belt.

Her huge stature was very intimidating, she was easily over six feet tall and her title for unswerving was well deserved from the demeanor.

“Hello again, Ford,” she greeted. The quick glance you made towards Ford let you catch a glimpse of the pale blush that went across his face.

“Jheselbraum!” Ford replied, his tone almost coming off a little too happy. He made a small cough after realizing that. “It’s nice to see you again too,” he told her before he turned to everyone else to introduce her. “Everybody, this is Jheselbraum the Unswerving.”

Her smile widened to all the other inhabitants before turning to Ford. “As nice as it is to meet your family and friends, I’m worried that you called me here for another reason. Have you not?”

“You’re right on the money there,” Stan interjected. “We need to get rid of Bill again.”

“But I thought you had defeated Bill,” the Oracle stated, all of her eyes widening.

“We did,” Stan told her. “Well I did, but we can talk about my heroics later.”

“You never told me you had a twin,” Jheselbraum commented to Ford. “Let alone one nearly identical to you.” Picking up the pieces of the prophecy she had given Ford.

“There wasn’t a reason to bring it up,” Ford answered quickly, trying to end that subject as fast as possible.

The smallest smile appeared on the Oracle’s purple lips at hearing Ford’s words, a slight hint of amusement creeping out in the seriousness of her voice moments ago.

“So,” you spoke, “is there anyway you can change Bill back?”

“Change Bill back?” She repeated back at you. "I don’t understand what you mean.”

“Listen, kid,” Stan told you with a nudge at your arm with his. “I don’t think any of us want to explain this, so you better be the one to do it.”

You felt your face just get the slightest bit warmer but managed to bring it down with a shallow breath, then managed to get yourself to tell her how Bill turned human and how he was put under your care then somehow led to you falling for him despite what he was. (Practically everyone who wasn’t Jheselbraum looked away and did their best in not listen to what you said but keep the illusion that they were in on the conversation.) You could tell that the Oracle was judging you and you didn’t blame her one bit, but you just wanted to know if there was even the smallest chance you could have those moments of happiness, excitement, and even annoyance with him again.

“I can think of only one way that can make things back to normal and change Bill back to normal, but the key factor is that Bill would have to be convinced, even for a fraction of a second that he wants to become human, for the latter to happen,” Jheselbraum told everyone, but mainly you.

You made it clear that you understood that your feelings for Bill would not be put over the town and possibly the rest of the universe, but at least you were given even a sliver of hope and that was probably more than what you could ask for considering everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was immensely close to having a "Hey now, you're an all star" tattoo joke in this at the end thanks to Chourios but we couldn't think of how to make it fit in.


	42. Wr Wuxvw Rwkhuv exw Pdbeh Qrw Brxuvhoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everyone has trust issues but you can understand the few that do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Point to whoever can figure out what are the two shows I reference here.

“For a man of science, you sure have a lot of magic stuff going on,” Wendy pointed out while her gaze was on the severely smeared and faded white lines of the summoning circle that was just around half a year ago, her heel dug into the ground with a light twist.

“Yeah, dude, um, I mean, Mr. Pines,” Soos agreed. “So is there, like, a line on what’s magic and what's science or are they just, like, the same thing but with just different ways with achieving it?”

Your eyes widened a bit as your brows furrowed, you never really did think about it like that.

“Do you really think we have the time for discussing the fundamentals of this right now?” Ford asked, his tone close to disbelief and even edging toward annoyed.

Jheselbraum let out a small breath of air and shook her head slightly from the banter. The giant woman sat cross-legged, with Ford mirroring her position, on the ground was a giant sheet a parchment with several different symbols scattered with the occasional number thrown in.

You didn’t really look at it honestly, staring at it for more than a moment seemed to leave your head swimming in a sea of confusion. It was like your worst nightmare in algebra. (Another subject you happened to have with Soos in high school too.)

“So what is that thing?” You asked the two, your hand gently pressing at one of your temples to ease the oncoming headache.

“It kind of looks like those game plan things in football,” Soos pointed out as he pointed to a set of x’s and o’s, the small strokes of rays and lines only adding to his point. “Is this some kind of attack plan? Cause I don’t think we can ask the old prospector guy this time.”

“It’s an equation,” Ford answered, his tone was slower than usual though.

“Thought the point of ya graduating was that you wouldn’t have to do anymore of this crud,” Stan said as he crouched down beside Ford. “But leave to you to keep going even when everyone else is ready to be done with it,” he added on with an affectionate nudge to his brother’s shoulder.

“The road to discovery never ends, Stanley,” the Author answered back. “It only twists and turns in different directions.”

“We can save the inspiring yearbook quotes for later,” Wendy nearly snapped. “What’s the point of this math problem? Do we have to solve it or something?”

“This is the law of weridness magnetism, what you’re all looking at right now can collapse the barrier surrounding Gravity Falls and doom all life as we know it,” Ford answered, the look in his eyes seemed just as cold as the tone in his voice.

His six-fingered hands spread out wide on the paper while Jheselbraum traced over various symbols and numbers that soon changed after each swipe.

Confusion painted your face as you quickly glanced up at her, you told yourself you shouldn’t be shocked by it but despite all the weird things you lived through from Bill to Gravity Falls, seeing someone will ink to change its shape was what weirded you out. Maybe you could joke about that with Soos another time, one where everything was back to normal, well as normal as it usually is here. 

“How does this help us?” You asked. “Isn’t this what Bill wants?”

Ford didn’t speak, his mouth only made a think line as he kept focus.

“It’s an idea that’ll only work if you blindly trust us on this,” the Oracle answered in his stead, her response coming off as blunt as a butter knife.

“Wait, what?” you responded.

A sigh left her, all seven eyes never leaving the paper in front. “The less you know, the better.”

You couldn’t think of anything to say after that, only stood up and walked away to give yourself a bit of distance from what she said.

 

“Hey, dude,” Soos started out with as his hand gave you a light pat on your shoulder. “You okay? You look a bit upset.”

You opened your mouth but you couldn't think of any combination of words that would make sense. Soos was patient with you while you found at least something to say.

“Am I a bad person?”

“What?” Soos’ eyes went wide from that question. “Dude, what do you mean?”

“Like, I mean,” you grit your teeth as you tried to makes sense of your feelings on the whole situation. “The fact I- the fact I actually liked Bill and he liked me back. Was it because I’m actually a really bad person and he had this as all part of his plan?”

“I don’t think so,” Soos told you. “Sure, you can get grouchy a lot of the time but you at least try to keep your promises and actually care about people instead of faking it. Besides, dude, I don’t think I would still be your friend if you weren’t nice.”

You kept quiet before saying, “Thanks, Soos. That kind of helps.”

“Hey, that’s what friends are for,” Soos only added, he gave you a smile which you found yourself returning. “Also I asked the Oracle lady if there were any other interdimensional traveler guys,” he changed the subject to something a little more laid back to ease the mood.

“Yeah, and?”

“There’s like a bunch of other ways to go that don’t involve,” Soos took a quick glance at Ford than back to you, he leaned in with a quieter voice, “you know, a giant apocalyptic doomsday machine. Like there’s this one world were someone can make them by hand and have it literally cut” He made a scissors motion with his fingers, “the fabric of reality.”

“Makes you wonder if they actually work as scissors though,” you added.

“Me too, dude,” Soos agreed. “There’s also this one world where there're two different portal, that are like, next door to each other and it’s for some part-time job thing. One is in an old movieplex and the other is in like some laundromat or a fish stick place.”

“Huh?” is all you could find yourself saying, impressed but also curious on what those worlds were like.

“You think this will be enough?” Ford asked Jheselbraum, looking over the finale details over the equation.

“It should be, it has to be,” she answered, her fingers curled at the edge of the paper then rolled it into a tube. The alien soon rose, her stature catching everyone's attention as she began to walk towards you.

You only noticed around the last moment, you didn’t know what to say and gave quick side eye glances at Soos for help he didn’t have a clue to give.

Jheselbraum pointed the paper tube at you then said, “I need you to memorize this, by heart, down to last detail.”

Your eyes just bounce from her face to the paper in hand. “I what?”

“Like I said, I need you to blindly trust us on this plan. If all goes well, you might get what you want out of it,” the Oracle told you while placing the paper in your hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sick sick sick but I still got work work work!


	43. Zkr'v wr Vdb?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Math isn't a strong suit and your people skills can be seen as so-so, but that doesn't mean you can't try your best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots going on this month, about to have 50+hour work weeks soon, my birthday coming up, fostering kittens, and presents for friends on Christmas. So so so much stress but if I get the next few chapters soon I should be over the hump and back in the groove.

Your eye sagged as you tried to focus and make sense of the sea of numbers and symbols in front of you, soon after you flipped it and wrote the equation you just studied. Those couple of minutes felt like you were back in high school and trying to BS an exam for a subject you didn’t even know you were in. After you felt like you were finished, you flipped the original paper back and then compared the two.

You ran your hands over your face the moment you saw a mistake of switching some symbols with each other. A groan left you, wishing that what you were told would save the world or the universe (or maybe the whole freaking multiverse for all you knew) didn’t involve quantum physics or whatever it was you were looking at.

“Is this good enough?” is all you thought to ask despite knowing Ford's answer would be something like this would punch a hole in star in a far off galaxy.

Your non-dominate hand went to cover your face and pinch the bridge of your nose when the old man did just as you predicted.

“Is there anyway I can, like, shorthand this crap?” You ask, your arms now sprawled out to show your frustration over this. “The only science related thing I know about is biology and that was required in high school! I wouldn't even be able to tell ya the difference between the greater than and lesser than symbols in math if I wasn’t told that alligator method in first grade!”

Wendy glanced at the elderly twins the moment Ford walked away to talk to his brother, their voices were very hushed against the soft whirling of the machines going on in the background. A perfect white noise to drown them out honestly.

Soos gave you a light pat on the back while Melody gave a small smile to reassure you that you could, would be able to memorize the equation like the back of your hand in no time.

“Can’t I just take this with me when we finally get out and just threaten to burn it when Bill’s friends show up?”

“It’s easier to have what they want in your head than in your hands,” Ford answered. “Despite what they can do, what Bill can do, there's still limitations to their powers.”

That caught your attention.

“Bill can invade dreams and read minds all he wants but he can't pick and chose what he want to see,” Ford continued on. “This is the only way we can have an upper hand on him.”

You found yourself staring at the ground, you knew about that in a sense, your fists having a slight shake as you kept thinking of the joking moments where Bill said he would read your mind.

You could practically feel something spark inside, like the motivation had burned itself back into you.

You stood straighter, your chin just a little higher, you cracked your knuckles on the hand that held equation.

“Is there a reason why I have to know the equation?” You decide to ask.

“Strangely enough, I think Bill trusts you,” he answered. “To an extent, I mean.”

“From what Soos told me,” Melody added in, “Bill actually talked about you a lot during work.”

“It better have been good things,” you muttered to Soos, to which he replied with a so-so hand gesture. “Of course he would,” you added after a tsk.

You took in a small breath and looked at the equation again, trying to see if you can make a pattern out of it, like one of the catchy top 40 hits that would play on your car radio or that one song Soos would play on repeat for Halloween.

“You gonna try again?” Stan asked you, noticing the determined look on your face.

“Yeah,” your voice almost sounding relived, like you knew you got this now.

 

“So, you want us to fake out Bill and his Henchmaniacs?” Melody questioned the old men, her arms crossed as one of hands loosely held a round, dark gray gun with a strip of blue lights running down both sides and and opening with two bars coming out of it. She gave it a few questioning looks before turning back to Stan.

“That’s basically the plan,” Stan reaffirmed, searching through old file cabinets then pulling out a walkie-talkie.

“Under usual circumstances, Bill is much more calculating,” Ford explained. “A huge flaw of his is that when he gets closer to his goal, he gets more impatient and doesn’t think things through and misses the little details.”

“Like when Sixer and I pulled an ole switcheroo on him,” his twin added with a smile as he pulled out another walkie-talkie. “You should’ve seen the look on his face!”

“Head to McGucket’s place, make them think we’re trying to get a memory gun and pull the same scam on Bill but with --- instead,” Wendy relayed the plan in layman's terms, readjusting her grip on her ax after putting on some finger-less, leather gloves on.

“Not really fond of being the sacrifice in this,” you mentioned.

“You're not going to be sacrificed,” Ford told you. “You mean too much to both plans and like I said you just need to trust us on this.”

You made a subtle pout as you turned away. Wait. “Does everyone know the whole plan except me?”

“Of course not,” Jheselbraum said with a comforting grip on your shoulder. “Soos wasn’t told either.”

“Give it time,” you answered quickly, “he’s a lot smarter than he looks.”

You took a quick glance at him and already saw Soos’ eyes squint as he was thinking it through.

Suddenly you were snapped out of your thoughts when a walkie-talkie fell in front of you face and you struggled to stop it from falling on the ground. You held it, trying to remember how it worked before Stan's gruff, static-y voice came out of it. “Testing. 1. 2. Testing.”

“Okay, these all seem to be in working order,” Ford said to the group as a whole. “Just give the word on when you’re ready and we can officially start.”

“You’re not coming?” You asked.

“Stanley and I are going to be a separate group, and we’ll be sure to relay you anything that happens,” Ford clarified as he held up his walkie-talkie.

“I’ll be here as an overseer,” Jheselbraum added.

“How are you going to do that?” Melody asked, noticing that she didn’t have a walkie of her own.

I don’t need one. Jheselbraum answered, her thoughts filling everyone’s head at the same time. “I’ll only use that when necessary so you won’t have to worry if you value your privacy. Ford has a super computer with the town’s map and it’ll be fairly easy to have it track only you and Bill and his Henchmanics.”

“Alright,” said Wendy, ready to end the conversation. “I guess the only thing left is to just do it. Everyone ready for this?”

There was a firm yes from everyone, you included but in the back of your mind, you were still nervous of how this plan would go. And if it would still let you save Bill in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I did an audition for a student film thing, but I don't know if I'll get the part or not yet. Anyways here's hoping!


	44. Zh'uh Qrq Wkuhdwhqlqj, Jluo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot progression finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuses for a late update other than I'm sorry

You ran, no other way of putting it. Soos and Melody just a couple of steps ahead while Wendy checked from behind and covered all of your tracks between the pauses that were made when figuring out where you all were in the woods. Your breathing felt heavier than your own footsteps, your heartbeat pumped louder in your ears with each passing moment.

A high pitch whine sung, Soos quickly answered it. “Yes, Mr. Pines?”

You couldn’t understand Stan’s gruff voice through the static. Were you out of range already, were the walkie-talkies a much cheaper quality than you expected, or was Weirdmageddon the Sequel messing with the radio waves? (All three of them seemed likely in total honesty.)

“I don’t think we’re that much farther,” Soos told him. “But I’m pretty sure climbing is going to take us a few hours, tops.”

“Soos?” Melody asked as his name lingered in the air. “Where exactly is Northwest Manor?”

“Oh, just up that hill,” Soos answered as he pointed at the mountainous slope, the very road leading to its gates stretching longer with every twist and turn.

And just like that you saw Melody’s eyes go wide as her shoulders dropped just like her hope for that split second. Soon Soos took her hand as he gave a reassuring smile that seemed to reignite her confidence in the form of a soft smile. “It’s gonna be okay, okay?” Soos said while she brushed a lock of hair away from her face to behind her ear.

“So are we gonna hike it or do you have a better way for us to get up there?” You asked Wendy, not wanting to be the one to end the moment between your friend and his girlfriend.

“Well, I was thinking of hijacking a car from Bud’s shop like the last time,” Wendy told you.

“Last time?” You never heard about the carjacking when Wendy told you how things went down.

“It was a hassle but it helped a lot in the long run,” Wendy continued on as she raised her hand over her brow and look at the path up ahead. “The issue here is that this isn’t us driving in the middle of a huge field, that road looked like a death trap before and we can’t just swerve and dodge away from any monsters if they see us. We’d die in an instant.”

You made a pout, looking at the road that snaked up to the Manor. She had a point.

“Any other ideas?”

“Probably just tough it out and get walking at this point,” Wendy answered.

You heard booms in the distance, probably from monsters but you didn't think about it. There may have been some birds cawing but with the how distorted they sounded you worried something unsightly may have happened to them.

 

You kept going, staring only at your feet as you and everyone else hiked up the hill. Anxiety still gnawed while you repeated the equation in your head for easily over the 100th time. You didn’t want to think about how Bill had changed but there were ways where he didn’t and that bothered you much more. His confidence (or would narcissism work better?) was just as high as always, his humor was still messed up regardless of his form. When you thought about it, the main difference was that he didn’t openly care about you.

You could only see it for a brief moment in his eye during your one-on-one conversation but he could have easily destroyed you instead of teleport you out of the fearamid. Your fists tighten over the fact your were hyper-focusing on just one second where Bill didn’t seem so much of a monster but it was all you could hope for.

Wendy kept a focused eye up ahead of the path, checking for every and any possibility on getting up to the manor faster. Soft electronic whines came from Soos’ walkie-talkie along with murmurs between him and Melody on how to get it working again.

Time passed in a way you couldn't be able to describe, like everything around you felt slow but you knew that minutes were passing you by faster than you could keep count. You felt Soos tap at your shoulder to which you turn and look at him. All you knew was that the manor was only a few more yards away.

“Yeah?” You mumbled, a smile coming across your face out of instinct from seeing your friend. Your eyes darted down from the slight motion he made as saw some 90’s looking toy in his hands.

“Here dude,” Soos told you as he placed the toy in your hands. “I usually listen to this if I’m nervous.”

You looked over it, fingers played with small cartridges attached on the key ring-like thing. It only had a play button but that’s all it really needed.

“Soos, where did you get this? An ancient garage sale?” You asked, curiosity taking over any other thought. “I haven’t seen a Hit Clip in ages!”

Over a decade didn’t feel long enough honestly. 

“It carries,” you mumbled as you actually looked at the cartridge covers, “Sev’ral Timez tunes?! Wait how-?” You were already focusing on getting the small headphones in your ears, ready for some form of nostalgia.

“Yeah! That cool Dippy Fresh Kid gave me one back when rescued Mabel from the big dome of lies and despair thingie!” You were already turning away from this point, knowing he was going to go off on a tangent very soon. Your head bobbing to the song Cray Cray even if you weren't that fond of it. “It plays like one minute of the same song over and over but It gets me ready to tackle any obstacle in my way-!”

Soos didn’t really get the chance to finish that sentence, a 5-eyed bat tackled his face before he could his last words in. You didn’t notice until you saw Wendy run over to the now on the ground Soos (which is what caught your attention) and saw her and Melody swat and punch at the bat away from him.

There wasn’t that many scratches and bruises on him but hopefully there’s be some antibacterial cream in the manor, or at least some bandages. Old Man McGucket was living there now, he had to have some gauze. You might even be willing to take it off his arm if it came to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, a couple weeks ago someone stole my work and put it on Wattpad and claimed it as their own, that was furious to see and I'm glad my friends helped me in reporting it and taking it down.


End file.
